


2085（二零八五）

by ha_zc



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Lost, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Hobben, M/M, Science Fiction, rinch, 中文, 已完结我慢慢贴, 还不会用tag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold Finch和John Reese在最后一战中被捕，但是信息监控的消息已经被扩散，一场酝酿已久的信息战就此爆发。不管是谁都没有办法阻止整个世界陷入战争中。二零八五年到来，Hobbes的船靠岸补给，他要寻找一个室友……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情从第四季最后一集逃亡开始，和第五季完全脱离没有任何关系了。Hobben戏份要稍微多一些，很多想法和背景来自Fringe。有角色死亡，但不是主要角色。这是篇旧文，我只是搬运一下

“Harry，前面那个路口让我下去。”Root抱着箱子在后座开口。  
三人的车子已经疾驰了1个多小时，接近了城市的边缘。前面那个路口有地铁站，Root可以通过那里再回到任何地方。  
“你要去哪里？”Reese问。他在出冷汗，脸色苍白。  
“找Shaw。”  
“Root！”Finch想要回头，可Root坐在他看不到的死角，只能透过后视镜。他一直担心她，远胜过其他人，Root是不确定因素，永远都是。他仔细看她的脸，有什么关于Shaw的消息是她知道而他们不知道的，Root隐藏了什么？  
Root没有回应Finch，她只是看着窗外。  
Reese依言在路口停下。Finch想要阻止但是却不知道要用什么话来阻止她。不要去送死？不要去冒险？Shaw已经死了？就算没有死你也找不到她？他无措地看着Root打开车门，再关上，TM被她留在后座上。Finch为自己暗地里松的那口气感到羞愧。  
“Harry，再见。”Root凑到前座的窗口，在Finch的脸颊上亲了一下。太轻了，这下反而让Finch感到惊慌。  
她朝Reese挥挥手，笑盈盈地离开了。  
Root留给他们最后的影像就是笑盈盈地离开，去找Shaw。  
  
Reese把后座上的TM拿给Finch让他抱在胸前，继续开车上路。  
“Mr Reese。”  
“什么。”  
“我们去哪儿？”  
“离开这里。”  
说了等于没有说。离开这里，然后呢，他们总要找个落脚的地方。原来的那些安全屋是回不去了，以现在的速度，只够再开2、3个小时，距离Reese自己的补给站还有一段距离。当特工时留下的习惯，那个补给站在郊区一个废弃的加油站里，有几张假身份证明、现金、衣物还有一把枪和几个弹夹。Reese在脑袋里反复勾勒去那边的路线，不够，差太多。他们必须先去加一次油。  
Finch没有理会Reese那毫无用处的回答。Root离开了，但TM还在，Reese还在，他就暂时觉得还能安心。虽然不安一直在吞食他，他的胃绞痛，头也在痛，太阳穴突突地跳，与此相比后颈和腿上的伤变得无阻挂齿起来。他脑中一点计划也没有，或许先找个地方安顿下来，然后重建TM。TM……Finch摸着手中的箱子，他该如何重建他，更强？还是，去掉那些辅助功能，让他回复原有的模样？再然后呢，为了他们所失去的一切报仇吗？杀来杀去的。他苦笑。  
  
Reese突然猛地一打方向盘，打断了Finch乱如麻的思绪。他条件反射地通过后视镜看后面，有车跟来。一部，两部，三部……不，前面三部车扬起的尘土盖住了后面，那后面还有。  
肾上腺素在尖叫，他们跟来了！  
Reese的嘴唇抿成了一条线，汗从额头滴了下来。他们已经在州际公路上，本来可以从旁边的岔路去补给站，但是现在，只能在路上狂奔。那条路没有岔口，一直向前。而他们的油不多了。  
“政府的车，只有他们才会用这种改装车。”Reese加大了油门，公路上没有积雪，寒冷在这里肆虐的时候带走了大部分的水分，干硬的尘土在他们身后飞扬。  
“我想，他们不是来请我们喝茶的。”Finch尽量让自己保持冷静。  
“我挺后悔我知道他们太多脏事了。”Reese的怒火随着时间流逝和伤口的疼痛正在慢慢消减，他的力气也是。  
  
“Mr Reese，很高兴认识你。”  
车还在飞驰，Finch开口，嗓音平和。  
Reese没有说话，眼角却在颤抖，他懂得这种说话方式意味着什么，他们已经无路可走，虽然那条路在他们眼前好像无尽地延伸下去，但是，无路可走。  
“我时常在想，我一定是你所见到过的最自私的一个人，尽管外表看来不是如此。”Finch眼睛看着前方，舔了舔嘴唇，有很多话他想跟Reese说，不知道时间还够不够。  
“潘多拉，我打开了潘多拉之盒，却自以为是诺亚。很多人死了，那些真正的好人，平凡的好人都死了。我不是说我是个恶人，也不需要这样妄自菲薄。但我是个自大狂，我犯了错误，当时没有立刻去补救。一开始就不应该设计出他，就该把他交给政府，这世界本来就在往这条路上前行，我因为身在洪流，就以为自己有无上的能力，只是个人怎么能与历史相抗衡。我还把你拉了进来，John，口口声声说给你个目标，一个送死的目标吗？你或许可以晚死几年，或许不用死在酒精和药物上。用一个错误去弥补另一个错误，这本帐，一塌糊涂。”Finch累了，嗓音嘶哑。肾上腺素消耗得差不多，他开始发抖开始感觉冷、感觉疼、思绪混乱，灭顶的恐惧笼罩着他。“所有的错误和死亡都因为我而起，假如我不是那么自大。我……”他的嗓子干了，悔恨像崩塌的雪山一样。  
  
“不是你也会有别人。”Reese开口，他握着方向盘的手在发抖，太累了。“你能做到的，已经是我能够想象到最好的了，Harold。你以为这件事情只有你一个人在主导吗，我们每个人在推动它前进。”他撅起嘴唇指了指TM，“还有，他当你是父亲。”  
“我并不是。机器，不应该这样。”Finch不想面对这个，似乎难以如愿，“他不应该说出这种话，他不是活的，他在模仿！John，自机器时代到来，所有类似的模仿行为最后导致的都是悲剧。不是人，却模仿人，没有自我，这是错误的。”  
“可他已经这样做了。”  
“我能把他改回来。”  
“还有机会吗？”  
“没有了。”  
他们相视一笑。车正在以最高的时速前进，路上多出来的一块石头都能导致车毁人亡。导航显示前方有个发卡弯，弯道旁边是悬崖。  
自由啊自由……  
  
“Finch。我知道这不是你真名，但我挺喜欢。雀儿，雀儿……”Reese喃喃念着，这是呼唤幼儿的，旁边这位花甲之年的男人竟然意外地与这个名字相称。  
“我也喜欢你的名字，Mr Reese。你迷惑了很多人，很多女人。”Finch调侃。  
“你治疗了我，让我想回到平凡生活。”  
“现在呢？”  
“Finch，我记得你怕高。”  
“嗯，有点。”  
“闭上眼睛就好。”  
“好的，John。”  
Reese握住Finch伸过来的手。他们经历了很多，4年，生生死死，这种关系可能谈不上叫爱情，却异常坚固。  
  
油快要耗尽了，警告灯跳得让人心烦，车辆正在往弯道滑行，而后面的车子正在更快速地赶过来。  
“来不及了。”Reese扯出一个好看到让人心跳的笑。  
“似乎是，真不遂人愿。”  
“怎么办？老板。”  
车辆在减速，离弯道还有一段距离。  
“你信任我。”  
“当然。”  
“我一直在。”  
“我知道。”  
车停了下来，而追来的车辆则拉出刺耳的刹车声，轰轰烈烈地表达出追捕的意愿。Reese探过去抱住Finch，不管他的伤痛，用力抱住拍了拍他的背，然后坐回位子。  
“既然死不了，”  
“那就活下去。”Finch接过他的话。  
  
车门被拉开。  
“先生们，下午好。”  
冷风袭来。  



	2. Chapter 2

核冬季整整肆虐了70年，地球上70%的土地遭受了核爆侵袭，物种灭绝63%，人口减少82%，海洋受污染区域达68%，陆地已无一块净土。  
在核冬接近尾声的前二十年，仅存的大国以联合体的名义提出了一系列议案：水、空气、土壤净化系统启动；物种恢复计划开始；动植物基因库全面调用开始；所有国家深埋于地底的资料库全部开放；人种繁殖计划开始。  
  
Ben站在登记处，正在使用一台看起来年纪超过100岁的文字处理机。百废待兴，民用网络数据库的恢复尚不在计划之中，必须要使用这种内存小到需要每日自动初始化的老古董。他已经连续来了3天了，每天早上过来提出招租申请，晚上再过来检查一天接受到的讯息，但还是没有找到室友。如果图书馆没有因为横梁坍塌需要整修，Ben也不用从他舒适自闭的小窝里钻出来。短短4个月的合租期，对于大部分人来说都太苛刻了，没有谁愿意抱着行李四处更换住处。而宵禁对于租房人口有限制，2人以上。  
“好吧。”Ben叹口气，右手转动着处理机的旋钮，以便在一大堆信息中找到自己要的。  
“自种蔬菜……种鸡培育……脱水草药……古董眼镜……有了。”  
“中午11点种植园3-8-11。H”  
H是名还是姓？Ben抓了抓下巴，快速在本子上记下内容，拿起旁边的拐杖，一步一瘸地离开了登记处。  
  
Ben在看到那条留言时，以为他未来的室友应该是位种植园的工人，但是没想到是眼前这样一个人。  
制服在这个人身上歪七扭八地挂着，领带不见了，扣子好像也掉了几颗，衬衣里面的衣服露了出来，说不清是什么颜色。外面套的这个是什么？毯子吗？头发长得可以扎辫子，脸则几乎全部埋在灰白的胡须里。手上？很好，酒瓶，太符合这位的打扮了。  
Ben四顾看了看，除了坐在角落地上的这位再也没有别人了。他只能硬着头皮走向他，一长一短的拖步声和拐杖触及地面的声音，让大胡子终于睁开了眼。这人睫毛真长，Ben心想。  
“Linus？”胡子一动，从里面冒出一句话。  
Ben站住了，警惕地看着眼前这个人。  
“Hobbes。”大胡子站了起来，酒瓶滚到了一边。Ben忍住了后退一步的冲动，这人站起来很高大。  
“Mr Hobbes。”那个H应该是姓。Ben一手拄着拐杖一手挂着脱下来的外套，他很高兴自己空不出手来与眼前的这个人握手。  
“B Linus。B是什么？你的名字？”  
Hobbes晃着肩膀走近，Ben最终还是退了一步。  
“Mr Hobbes，你需要合租吗？”  
Hobbes突然笑了，露出一排雪白的牙齿。Ben有点尴尬，他刚才说的是什么废话。不找合租的怎么会回信，又怎么会知道他的名字。同时他发现了什么，而他也并不想掩饰自己的发现。  
“Mr Hobbes，你如果真的想找人合租，扮成酒鬼又是为了什么？”  
Hobbes愣了一下，“是因为身上泼的酒有些太多了？叫我Hobbes。”  
“你说话时没有酒气。Mr……哦，Hobbes。以及你的牙齿很健康。”有点太健康了。  
“如果我说刚和几个混混打了一架，他们的酒瓶砸我身上了，会不会增加点可信度。”Hobbes上前一步，缩短两人的距离，以便……观察他。  
[聪明。机警。自我保护意识强烈。那根拐杖里有什么？腿上有伤。Ben，很高兴再次看到你。]  
Ben摇了摇头表示不同意。他察觉到Hobbes探究的眼神，但对方的装扮掩盖了他的本来身份。  
[健壮。动物型牙齿表示猎食本能非常强大，以及攻击性和耐心。接受过良好教育。]他们的信息很不对等，除了他的谈吐和牙齿，他别的时候都不知道。哦，还有[灰蓝色虹膜]。  
  
“如果你不介意，我们可以来谈谈合租事宜。”Ben有点受够了他们两人之间这种互相探究的对手戏，他只是在找室友。  
Hobbes对于眼前这个人的行动力和胆量表示有些惊讶，他挺满意自己这一把胡子和乱发，否则玩味的神情被对方发现就没意思了。  
他们走到窗边的钢制桌椅，坐了下来。种植园里散发着一股热乎乎的潮气，Ben把领口松了松。坐下来时他发现Hobbes那件糟透的衬衣里面是另一件制服，看来他直接把伪装套叠在身上了。与普通人有点不一样，布料上有平整细微的花纹，在光线的折射下才能看见。  
[富有。特权阶级。]  
Ben发现他指甲修剪得很整齐没有任何破损，还有露出来的皮肤细腻的手腕，他在[富有]下面划了两条红线。所以眼前是个热爱酒鬼服饰的富家子弟？考虑到宵禁不分人群，有钱人需要合租也并不是没有可能。  
“4个月的租期，难怪你最近一直在发布消息。”Hobbes说。他看到了Ben在看他的手，那么大的眼睛很难让人忽视，不过他没打算对他过份掩饰。  
“我需要一名合租室友，否则就违反了租住规定，我现在的居所还能再住2天。我的作息是每天宵禁前后，也就是下午10点到早上7点，其余时间我不会在合租屋。而我在的时间，只要求你不要带活物回来即可。”  
Ben把拐杖支在桌边，外套放在膝盖上，双手搭在桌面。Hobbes给他的第一印象并不好，他不喜欢过度掩饰自己的人。但他给人一种莫名其妙的熟悉感，Ben在记忆里搜寻了一把，他还见过这样的眼睛吗？答案是没有。还有在脏乱的掩饰下袒露出来的整洁，这大大提升了好感度。4个月而已，他又不需要一个情趣相投的室友。  
Hobbes看着Ben警惕的大眼睛，有想笑的冲动，于是他尊崇了自己的意愿咧嘴笑了一下。可惜，对方明显被他吓了一跳。  
  
“你的工作是什么？”Hobbes问。  
“拆弹。”  
“令人难忘的职业。腿伤是因为你的工作吗？”  
“不是。动脉瘤栓塞，我做了肌肉切除术。”Ben把手臂内侧的医疗标记展示给Hobbes看。  
“通常标记在颈后。”Hobbes转头展示了下自己空白的脖子，以示坦诚。  
“多次创伤造成组织钙化，无法标记。”  
“你受过很多伤？”  
“你的工作是什么？”Ben掠过这个问题。  
“我在船上工作，这4个月在陆上。你没有申请皮肤和肌肉再造术？你的腿伤需要服用止痛药。”  
“Mr Hobbes，百废待兴，我排名太靠后了。”Ben对Hobbes不满的撇嘴表示忽略，这人为什么那么在意别人怎么叫他。在没有什么疾病不能被治愈的今天，身体残缺和服药习惯，眼前的这个富家子难道不应该更担心这个吗？  
Hobbes拿过笔签上了自己的名字，递给Ben。  
“合租愉快。Benjamin Linus。”Ben的时间太紧了，对于眼前这个有些神秘的家伙他只能接受。  
“你也是，Ben。Willard Hobbes。”Hobbes对于多年之后能再次喊出对方的名字而……起了一层愉悦的鸡皮疙瘩。


	3. Chapter 3

在这里待了多久？差不多一周。没有窗户的房间，还被强迫服用镇静类药物，实在很难保持时间概念。的确是政府的人，不是熟悉的名字熟悉的脸，Finch在以往的数据里都没有看到过。  
“你可以叫我A先生。”  
“Control的人？”  
“她的人全部被转职了，Mr Finch。你的真名我们知道，不过我想你习惯别人这样叫你。”  
“转职？”  
“现在你由我来负责。”  
“John Reese呢？Root呢？”  
“我不能让你见他们。”  
“我想要见他们。”  
“谈条件吗？”  
Finch对于A毫无把握，平凡的脸，平凡的装扮，平凡的口音。  
“还要什么？TM已经被你们拿走了。”  
“我需要你关闭它。”  
“它并没有开启。”  
“那么消息又是谁透露出去的。”  
Finch可以断定A只是一个三流货色，换作Control的人绝不会这样询问。  
“新闻报道了？”  
A脸色突然一僵，转身就出去了。  
政府窃听普通民众的消息现在应该已经全部传出去了，不是TM，那就是别人。不会是Fusco，他没有足够的资料。那就是另外一台TM的Father了。  
不知过了多久，A又回来了，Finch想可能这连个三流货色都不是，情绪全部写在脸上。  
“想要我来补救吗？”他提出条件。  
A没有回答，打开了一个遥控器，面前的墙上缓缓落下一幅帷幕，Reese和Root的监控影像出现在上面。  
[John活着，好的。Root？]  
“她为什么躺在病床上，Shaw呢？”Root的头上连了很多电线，手脚和腰上绑了束缚带。  
“精神崩溃，别告诉我你不知道她是个神经病。”A的话让Finch恼火，他与Root理念不同但是绝不会这样说她，“Shaw的尸体已经火化了。”  
“你们还是杀了Shaw。”这个结局他知道，只是从他们口中听到Finch还是感到一阵眩晕。  
“她杀了我们不少人。”  
Finch深呼吸几下，恶心得发现他只能闻到这房间里的霉味和A的气味。他能做的是保住还活着的人的命，只要他还有被利用的价值。  
“告诉我现状。”  
…………

“他是谁？”  
“天呐！Hobbes！你怎么在这里？”  
“旁边这个空培育罐是我的，上面有我的名字。”  
少年没有理睬旁边急坏了的工作人员，灵活地摆脱了他的挟制冲下了钢架梯。  
这是一间小小的培育室，私人订制，看起来很昂贵。一个空罐子里放满了无菌液，前面的铭牌写着[Willard Hobbes]。Hobbes扑到铭牌上仔细看了看自己的名字，还有那个把自己从一颗乒乓球那么大的胚胎养成现在这个样子的培育罐。对于那位名义上的父亲，那位12年都没有见过的父亲，还不及这个罐子来得亲切些。  
“Hobbes，哦不，Willard Hobbes少爷。”工作人员匆匆忙忙赶过来，还不小心踢到了脚指头，“您怎么在这里？您不该来这里，万一什么东西被弄坏了。”  
“我不会弄坏什么东西的，你叫什么。”Hobbes看了看眼前这个人胸前的工作牌，“Drake。Drake，下午好。我还不是少爷，收养合同要等明天才正式生效。不过，就算生效了你也别叫我少爷，太难听了。”  
Hobbes甩甩手指头让Drake退到一边，扑到旁边的培养罐上。铭牌上写着[Benjamin Linus]。他努力抬起头，发现离得太近反而看不清楚，便后退了几步，结果不小心踩到了Drake的脚上。  
“哦，抱歉，Drake。你这个大块头可不太灵活。我挺喜欢你，去接受下专业训练怎么样？又有医师执照又有械斗资格证，这样很酷。”Hobbes说话总是把大人和小孩的用语参杂起来。  
“没关系，呃，Mr Hobbes。”Drake的称呼换来Hobbes满意的点头。  
“你说我那个父亲，Clark，他到底是怎么想的。我还以为他会让我跟他姓。”Hobbes不等Drake回答，又继续说下去，“是是，我知道。继承人不需要同样的姓氏，Willard Hobbes这个名字是他从吉普赛女郎那边用一颗金币换来的。”  
Drake知道这个年纪有时候兴奋起来会滔滔不绝。  
Hobbes停止了说话，仰头看面前的培养罐。  
“这个孩子和你同时培育的，但是他有基因缺陷，必须在这里再待上两年。”  
“什么缺陷？我很少听说还有人需要在稳定剂里泡到超过12岁。”  
“阿兹海默症。”  
“已经是老古董了。”Hobbes撇撇嘴，他看不清培养罐里人的样子，那只是一个光溜溜的和他差不多大小的身体，泡得白白的但是倒不恶心，脊椎上连着一整排的线，看上去像三角龙脑袋上那些玩意儿，Hobbes最近读了不少生物书，“为什么Clark要用这个不好的基因？”  
“Mr Clark他，你知道富人总有些奇怪的嗜好。”  
“快要老成干的富人。”Hobbes补充。这位大法官先生在强效褪黑素研制出来之前已经90高龄了，霸占着法官的席位怎么也不肯下去。褪黑素让他年轻了10多岁，但并不妨碍每个看到他的人都觉得他老得像晒干的胡萝卜。  
“Mr Hobbes，您说话不能太刻薄吧。”Drake受过良好的教育，当然Hobbes也是，他没想到这个孩子说起话来那么刻薄，真让人头痛。  
“我道歉，Drake。你继续说。”  
“你们两个人的基因来自同一个资料库，据说是以前很有名的两个罪犯。”  
“罪犯？哈！我有点喜欢我这个父亲了。”  
“据说是高科技犯罪什么的。这两个是搭档。”  
“所以我是其中一个？那肯定了，我是身手不凡的那个，这个家伙估计是脑子好但是身体很差的那个。”Hobbes指指培养罐里面的人。  
Drake憨厚得笑笑，他也是这么想的。只是这两个人的资料早就找不到了，除了Mr Clark保存着的那本杂志封面，老物件都是收藏品。过时了，Drake心想，再有名的罪犯也总会有过时的一天。  
“Drake，能找到他们的资料吗？我挺好奇我会长成什么模样。还有他。”  
“我会帮您留意。”  
“Benjamin Linus。等他出来后，我会叫他Ben。”


	4. Chapter 4

Ben对于Hobbes这位室友感到很满意。在最初的一个月里，他们见面的时间加起来不超过1小时，对话不超过10句。Ben会赶在宵禁前回到两人的合租屋，他用开关门的声音表示自己的存在，而简易门的另一边，Hobbes也会用开关灯来表明已经知悉。他们之间有些温暖的东西正在慢慢发光，不出所料在4个月后回到冷淡，最后消散殆尽。  
Ben对于Hobbes在自己回来后就关灯这一点曾经抱有一点好奇，他会在洗漱间隙叼着牙刷去看那扇门，门下的缝隙里没有漏出任何光线，没有任何声音，呼噜、磨牙、梦话，连翻身都没有。倒是他自己发出的各种声音有些刺耳，Ben常常为此咂舌，他几乎能想象Hobbes躺在简陋的被单底下听着他的声音的样子。

“我送你去爆破场，在城市边缘对吧。”  
“我自己能去。”  
“以现在的状态我想你不可能按时赶到那里。”  
这是合租以来，两个人第一次长时间对话，鸡蛋壳被轻轻嗑了一条缝。

Ben一早起来就吐在了洗手间，因为过期的止痛药。查看药品标识时，Hobbes的眉头皱得像一团揉烂的废纸。并不是Ben不小心，这药是从黑市买的，保质期被修改过了。  
舌面上的苦味怎么也消散不去，Ben忙碌在洗手间和自己房间之间，洗漱，准备出门工作。Hobbes提出了送他去工作的建议。  
Ben忍受着空荡荡绞痛的胃，背着包跟在Hobbes后面，Hobbes刚刚用通讯器联络了什么人。被蒙在鼓里的懊恼远胜于胃痛和肌肉痛，Ben实在是没有时间调研这个人，Hobbes这样突如其来，像天上掉下的星星。  
一辆装甲防弹车停在街口，Ben能够认出隐蔽部位的高精密摄像头和底盘上的聚合钢板，目前他只能说服自己说Hobbes就是个到处放风的富家子弟而已。  
车窗摇下来，Drake憨厚的脸露了出来，“Sir。”  
“去爆破场。”Drake依言打开了后面的车门，并把前挡板竖了起来。  
Ben腹诽，公子哥的腔调。但他选择不言语，安静地坐在车厢里翻阅工作手册，再过几个工时，这片区域的炸弹就会被清除干净，届时另寻工作才是他需要考虑的问题。  
“你还能看的下书？”  
“不是书，Hobbes，这是我的工作。”  
“不聊聊？”  
“我看这个就是为了避免聊天。”  
Hobbes撇撇嘴，自顾自去看外面的景色，如果说这片苍茫废墟还有景色可言的话。Ben从纸页后面观察了他一下，没看到不快的神色，便也不去理睬了。

防爆服里面的温度显示在华氏110，但这些设备已经是几十年前的了，检测器早就不起作用。腿部和肘部的支撑钢架还在继续慢慢升温，烫得像才煎熟的培根，120还是130？Ben有点后悔自己的坚持了，他正在脱水，早上呕吐后没有进食，除了在Hobbes的车上喝了点水，血糖低导致血压监测仪一直滴滴作响，警示杆上的小红条像个发疯的弹跳兔子。他眨眨眼，企图眨去那些冒出来的小星星以及越来越浓的雾气，最终还是选择了呼叫队友。  
Ben穿着笨重的防爆服停在原地，支撑架让他没法坐下来。队友Graham带着人正在赶过来，一边在通讯器里嘲笑他，说他像一块脱脂棉球，有队友起哄说Graham胃里的酒精都要比Ben胃里的水分多。

10分钟后，Ben终于像颗干掉的玉米被人从防爆服里面摘了出来。头盔扔在了一边，设备和紧身绝缘服堆在他的腰间，防爆服一直脱到膝盖，露出湿透的衬衫长裤。队员们已经迫不及待在给他降温了，绑在身上的冰袋融化了，滴滴嗒嗒的。  
这样一个像融化了的焦糖一样的Benjamin……Hobbes带着玩味的神情注视眼前这个被高温和低血压弄得摇头晃脑的家伙，迷迷糊糊地半合着眼睛，嘴唇干裂发白得像石膏像。  
有人递给Hobbes一袋升糖饮料，“嗨，帮忙喂一下。”队员们四散开又去工作了。  
Hobbes认命地蹲在Ben面前，把吸管往他嘴里塞。可Ben完全不配合，自顾摇晃着不知道在说什么。  
“你要什么？Benjamin？”Hobbes凑过去。  
“小熊糖，我想吃小熊糖……小熊糖……”Ben迷糊的眼睛里只看到一个凑过来的巨型软糖熊，便啊呜一口咬了上去。  
“啊！”  
跟在一边的Drake万分后悔自己不能把这幅景象给拍下来，但他尽责地大笑了出来。

逐渐恢复的Ben半躺Hobbes的车里，防爆服已经彻底除去了，肚子上盖了Hobbes的外套。Hobbes坐在驾驶室翻看着Drake给的资料，Ben只能看到他露在车厢外的半截小腿，但这个让他感到挺安心的。Drake正在一边的帐篷里和几个拆弹队员讨价还价想要买几块原矿石。刚才的炸弹已经被爆破完成，部分队员在做最后的收尾工作，空气里有机器低低的轰鸣声，让人昏昏欲睡。

突然有嘈杂的人声传来，Ben迷糊地分辨了一下，坐了起来。Hobbes已经从车里出来，一只手挡在他面前，手掌上还留着Ben的齿印。Ben能看到他脸上严肃的神情，他的视线被Hobbes挡去了一半，看到Drake和其他几个人把手里的东西一扔往另一边快速冲了过去。Ben终于按耐不住站起来，Hobbes的手臂绕过他的背脊托在了他的腋下，他们同时看到，在滚滚热浪中扭曲的爆破场，有几个人担着一个简易担架匆匆赶过来，一只鲜血浸透的手被颠簸得摇摇晃晃。  
“发生了什么事？”Ben问。  
“Graham，是Graham，”Drake冲了回来，和善的大眼睛里满是疑惑和恐惧，“他被人割破了肝脏，死了。”


	5. Chapter 5

警方资源有限，Ben眯着眼睛看着仅有的两名警探马虎地询问着所有人，马虎地记录，马虎地把Graham装进尸袋。紧跟着的运尸车伸展出机械手臂把Graham的裹尸袋塞进了它大张的漆黑的嘴里。Ben感觉自己又要吐了，那玩意儿跟扔掉一包垃圾没有什么区别。  
“我知道我很抱歉你失去了同伴这种话根本没有什么用，但是Ben，别这样盯着警察看，对你没好处。”Hobbes提醒。  
“Graham只是队友，我们不亲密。”  
“他的死触动了你不愉快的地方。”  
“Willard Hobbes，这个时代，死这种生物形式已经很少见到了，还活着的人感到不愉快才是正常的。”  
Hobbes容忍了Ben一字脏话没有的语句里刺人的部分，这倒让Ben感到抱歉了。  
“不是针对你，Hobbes，不是。我很抱歉。”  
“你累了。”Hobbes自然而然地把手落在Ben的颈后，手心里一半是他的发尾一半是他发凉的皮肤。  
Ben没有躲开。

拆弹公司的人来到了现场，机器人在帐篷四周竖起了无频闪灯，现场的队员们已经闹了一轮，显而易见的谋杀让他们紧张又恐惧，空气里的争斗气息几乎一触即发，被勉强地压制着。Graham留在现场的血液已经被清扫机完全地清理干净，片状的或者水滴状的都没有留下分毫，但是大家记住了那些位置，没人愿意靠近。  
这是一个几乎没有暴力犯罪的时代，没有足够的资源让人起冲突，没有足够的感情让人互相撕扯，人类只需要集中精力在重建上面即可。当然，阴暗角落里的那些肮脏的勾当还是存在，在几轮人种繁殖计划后，这些也会消失殆尽。一个更好的时代，或者一个更糟的时代。  
车子又来了一辆，明显来了一个更高级别的公司代表来谈判，但还是有超过半数的队员表示不干了。他们赚的都是辛苦钱，为的是能有一个女性愿意贡献出健康的卵子与他们在培育罐里创造出一个孩子，再用钱修复那些不好的基因，让自己在看起来没头没尾的生命里多个小小的牵挂。失掉性命，那就什么都没有了。  
Ben没有想过要孩子这件事情，他有他的原因。但是他也有想守护的东西，他有他的圣地，在这个破败星球里的小小绿洲。他比任何时候都想要快点回到他的图书馆，钻进毯子里把手心搁在发黄的书页上，他想要那种纤维的摩挲安抚他的神经，想要那些气味包围他的大脑。

Ben没有答应继续留下来工作，本来他的合约就快要到期，付点违约金不算什么。Hobbes坐在车里和Drake看着Ben与队员们道别，现场竟然围绕着一股生离死别的氛围。  
“情况很糟。”  
“Mr Hobbes，恐怕还没足够的理由说服Linus，官方不会发出声明。”  
“那就要换个方法了。”  
“我一直不建议你这样做。”Drake抗议。  
“不需要参考你的建议，”Hobbes看了一眼Drake，“还有3个月的时间。在这之前，Drake，给我管好你的嘴。”

Drake赶在宵禁前把两人送回了出租屋，虽然有警方开出的免责单，但Hobbes明显不愿意为此多费口舌。  
Ben病倒了，这样一天折腾下来他实在扛不住。Hobbes陪了他大半夜，各种注射剂药剂摆满了桌子，直到后半夜Ben才在药物的作用下没有痛苦地睡了过去。Hobbes把呼叫器放到他手心里，回到了自己的房间，两扇卧室门大开着，从这头能看到那头。Hobbes简单地洗漱完，坐在床沿上，透过门洞看向另一边，床边的呼吸灯随着Ben不规则的喘息明明暗暗。他想起他小时候看到Ben时他的样子，还有他嘲笑他的那些话，然后往后一躺钻进被单里。

[我是身手不凡的那个，这个家伙估计是脑子好但是身体很差的那个]  
[等他出来后，我会叫他Ben]  
[我会叫他Ben]  
[Ben]  
[Ben]  
[Ben]  
Hobbes睁开了眼睛，已经接近中午。  
他动了动脑袋去看对面，Ben还在睡。原本有点纠结的睡相放松了下来，被单规矩地盖到胸口，呼吸灯暗了下去，呼叫器已经从手心里落了出来，只剩下勾绳绕在手腕上。  
Hobbes保持这个姿势看了他一会儿，直到感觉脖子僵硬，又仰头舒适地躺回去，赖了一会儿才起来。

下午Ben终于醒了过来，比睡眠药物的参考时间要早了点。病痛被完全修复，但是生理机能不是这几下针剂可以解决的。Ben拿过床边的拐杖匆匆地赶去厕所，又回卧室抱了干净衣服去洗漱，Hobbes好笑地看着他炸向各处的头发。  
“做给我的？”清理完自己的Ben拿着一大袋体液补充剂，坐到灶台边的小凳子上。  
Hobbes在煮东西，看他过来就递过去一个空杯子，Ben把补充剂倒进杯子里，一口气喝掉两杯。  
“麦片粥。淡的。”  
Ben听闻表示恶心地吐了吐舌头。  
“你会做饭？”  
“我对营养泥不感兴趣。”  
“谢谢，Hobbes。谢谢你照顾我。”  
“一会儿给你做松饼。”  
Hobbes从身后拿出一个小纸袋给Ben，打开里面是一群五颜六色的小熊软糖，眼见着Ben开心地涨红了脸。  
“你没有用药。”Ben指了指Hobbes的手，留在上面的齿痕已经变成了紫色。他有点不好意思，不过据他观察Hobbes更喜欢看他不好意思的样子而不是什么道歉的话。  
“纪念品。”  
……

Reese对于时间的概念已经模糊。  
一开始还有人放监控给他看，没有声音的黑白监控，他能看到Finch盯着摄像头看的样子，他想他也能看到他。后来看守越来越忙乱，他们换班的时间变得频繁，原来一天一次的常规审讯也取消了。虽然只是有人来念一下问题，有时候还会挨上两拳，但好歹他还能看到人。再也没有人给他看Finch和Root的图像，不管他怎样威胁怎样破坏。直到有一天，Reese发现监控探头上的红灯暗了，没有亮起来，他把线路破坏了也没有人来管，没有人进入这件囚室，除了定时的食物和换洗衣服通过一个铁皮抽屉送进来。这里除了床只有一个抽水马桶和一只盥洗台，没有了，连从门外传来的速溶咖啡香气也没有了，像是进入到一个只有他一个人的世界。  
他用指甲在墙上刻上痕迹，四根短线加一根长线，直到简易床边那一片墙布满了划痕。他有多久没有见到Finch了？墙上的划线终于在某一块地方开始混乱，然后被什么尖利的东西划乱，变成一团纠结的荆棘。  
Reese的头发和胡子再次长了起来。他不放弃地在这个小小四方空间里锻炼，准备好他的腿和他的手臂，上一次他须发乱如野人时，是Finch把他救了出来。他时刻准备好冲出去救出Finch，不管他在哪里，让他回到他身边。他修好了被他扯断的监控线路，希望小红灯可以再次亮起来，甚至幻想着TM对他眨眨眼。  
Reese参加过战争，他曾在战壕里待命5个月，对于密闭环境下的时间概念难以超出这个范围，他的大脑无法解构分析，接近崩溃的边缘。

距离Finch和Reese被捕那一天，已经超过1年，外面的世界正在发生翻天覆地的变化，是真正意义上的翻天覆地。


	6. Chapter 6

在接下来的几周里，Ben一如既往地早出晚归。Hobbes想象中的交心画面没有出现，他们之间的交流回到了最初的样子，好像那一天只是一个突变情况。Ben心里明白，他们之间的隔阂已经被打破，他不得不承认他对Hobbes有比较强烈的信任感，或许来自那场死亡威胁下的情绪起伏。与此同时，他一直提醒自己，合租到期后他们必定会分开，过分留恋一点用处都没有，他可以妥协在当下的温情里面，但绝对不沉溺其中。  
合租屋里除了必备的生活用品，再没有其他，这显示了一种状况，即租客随时随地可以离开，毫不留恋。与Hobbes显而易见的掩饰不同，Ben长期处于这种状态。他没有过分喜爱的东西，收藏品，装饰物件，没有。如果需要，他可以扔下现在的这一切，毫无牵挂的离开。Ben明白这种状态并不健康，他忘记是怎样一步一步走到现在这种局面，是因为那个空荡荡的培育室吗？他回避这一段记忆。幸好，幸好还有图书馆，一根牵扯的线。

Hobbes要比平时忙碌，他有他的作息，所有的调查都在Ben离开后，也就是常规工作时间开始后进行。Drake没有再到这里来，他们避免接触，尽管威胁还没有出现。  
一个12岁的孩子能做什么，即使在这个时代，恐怕也不会偏驳到哪里去。Hobbes12岁的时候，开始逃亡。  
大法官Clark先生，在签完收养合同后遭到了暗杀。Drake只是负责照看培育室，所以葬礼那一天，他和Hobbes一样站在丧服圈的最后一排。悉悉索索的耳语，他们就是想要年少的继承人听到。  
“……暗杀……情夫……不，情妇……5枪……脑浆……议员……总统……外交官……间谍……因为钱……不，是竞选……陪审团……”  
大法官的小团体开始崩溃，各种尸体在几周之内集中出现，直到很久之后仍然有一部分人敌我不明。Hobbes脸色严肃地坐在Clark的大书桌后面，听着那些陌生面孔来报告一些他听不懂的事情，低头就能看到自己发抖的小腿。  
幕僚们代替他做出了决定，总统追认了大法官一些名字冗长的称号，Hobbes则被秘密送去另一片大陆的北方，曾经是大国之间的争夺之地，核爆云在那里的上空久久没有消散，盘踞在净化层以上，终日终夜地变换着色彩。  
Hobbes在大船上的第一个夜晚，曾经试图总结自己这十几年。学习、格斗、在冰原上猎杀变异的棕熊，用猎刀砍进暗杀者的牙床。还有，他有时会想到Ben，他们会怎么处理他？Hobbes害怕有一天他回去，看到Ben腐烂在培养罐里。他研究过培养原理和基因问题，在那个小小的房间里，在昼夜模糊之间，他与Ben在沉睡时是否已经有了心灵上的联系？就像一个窝里两颗斑鸠蛋。  
新总统继任后，召回了Hobbes，给了他一艘大船。在年轻的总统眼睛里看到的是一个可靠的、没有实际背景的、手段高明的员工。Hobbes开始在海上航行，他的小腿不再发抖，他战斗，残忍狡猾地就像他的养父，直到没有人能替代他的职位。

“你要去哪里？”  
Ben被Hobbes堵在了半路，他挑起的双眉后面，是小小的得意，Ben料定Hobbes会先按捺不住。

“我不知道现在还有人会读书。”Hobbes惊讶于满墙的书籍，大多破破烂烂。  
湿度调节器和紫外灯管嘶嘶作响，让Ben的这间图书馆里溢满了好闻的纸张气味。横梁修复的痕迹很明显，不过内部修复应该是完工了，等外墙修好，他也要走了。  
“人类不能缺少艺术，书籍、音乐……没有了它们我们就太接近动物了，那种寿命很长免疫系统强悍的动物，比如鲨鱼或者科莫多巨蜥。”  
“开玩笑，Ben。你以为我不知道你修补它们是为了卖钱。”  
“至少买主会好好收藏而不是拿去擦屁股。”  
Hobbes因为Ben的话笑了，他低头去看工作桌。上面放着Ben修补旧书时戴的眼镜，本身就是一副数码放大器，有时Ben会戴着它回家。保护罩里是一本摊开的手书旧约，破烂到几乎不成型。  
Ben发现Hobbes会习惯性地摸领口，虽然他现在穿的是和他一样的制服。Ben不喜欢政府的统一服装制度，如果去掉这身伪装，Hobbes应该是一个西装革履的三件套男人，他手抚摸的地方正好是领结的位置，他有时还会用手摸侧肋，那应该是马甲的口袋位置，不知道里面是不是放了一枚怀表？  
“你要知道有钱人的嗜好往往很奇怪。”Hobbes踱着步子参观这个小小的空间，他腿很长，像一只觅食的鹳鸟。  
“你读过不少书，Hobbes。喜欢吗？”  
“我读书是为了工作。”  
“你可以在我这里挑选几本。”Ben指指放在桌边的小书架，看来那是他自己平时会阅读的书籍。  
“诗集，乐谱……你读很多宗教书。”  
“宗教里的历史比较有趣。”  
“如果要送我书的话，没有浪漫小说吗？”Hobbes调侃，他还是低头看那本旧约，覆盖在书页的硫酸纸上有Ben抄写的句子，铅笔印淡淡的。字体谈不上漂亮，但是整洁工整就如他这个人一样，并且都歪向一个角度。Hobbes勾起嘴角微笑。  
“你很像画里的耶稣。”Ben脱口而出。  
Hobbes的头发洗干净梳顺了，卷发披到肩膀，让他看起来面目柔和，大胡子被修剪成整洁的样子。Ben想不出他短发没胡子的样子，他的想象力一向很糟。但是Hobbes低头看书的样子，很像画里受刑前的耶稣。  
“亵渎的话。”Hobbes撅起嘴唇轻佻地轻轻嘘了一声。  
Ben转身掩饰自己的脸红，如果气氛调节器发明出来并且量产的话，他一定会去订一台。  
“你一个人在这里多久了？”Hobbes踱步到窗前，用指尖挑开当作窗帘的幕布往外看，光线在他的睫毛上折射成光晕。  
“很久了。”  
“从没有别人？”  
“没有别人。”  
“你很习惯一个人。”  
“是啊。”  
“什么时候可以改改。”  
Ben因为这话敷衍地笑了一下，便不再理睬了。Hobbes正在打探他，带着好奇跟捉弄。Ben已经暴露太多了，他们的关系正在滑向一个危险的角度，好像热松饼上滑落的黄油。  
距离租约到期，还有两周。


	7. Chapter 7

合租期到的前一天晚上，因为要去交修缮尾款而错过了宵禁时间，Ben没有回出租屋而是睡在图书馆里。  
横梁修缮一新，铁皮和木料相嵌，用巨大的铆钉连接。翻新过的木料颜色与别处不一样，突兀地架在三角形的天花板上。墙角漏水留下的污渍没有去掉，像融化滴落的巧克力冰激凌，多久没有尝过冰激凌的滋味了？Ben决定明天去中心广场买一支。竟然对着污渍想吃的，啧！白色涂料已经褪得差不多了，一丝一丝地夹杂在烟灰色的墙壁上，像Hobbes头发。  
猛地睁大了眼睛，他在想什么？  
看了看手表，3小时了，还没睡意。  
Ben悉悉索索地把手表摘下来，凑到耳边开始给它上弦。齿轮转动的声音……Hobbes说他在船上工作，起锚是怎样的声音？嘀嗒嘀嗒……Ben喜欢老派的玩意儿，这块手表花了他当时一半的积蓄，连着半年都在附近工厂的食堂解决三餐，流浪汉都不去那里吃。船上的食堂会吃些什么？  
Ben翻身起来，收起腿把额头抵在膝盖上。  
[竟然一直在想Hobbes……是因为他明天就要离开？是他神秘的被掩盖的身份？是他刻意隐藏的富有？是他的眼睛？眉毛？头发？颧骨？嘴唇？下巴？肩膀？手指？腿？]  
Ben懊恼地发现自己在勃起……  
[见鬼！Benjianmi！]  
Ben打开简易床旁边的充当床头柜的资料箱，摸索了一下，拿到了药。  
他任由自己继续勃起，脑子里想象着Hibbes的头发磨蹭他皮肤的触感，低头读模糊的药品说明。  
“分解多巴胺……缓解性冲动……按需……提高注意力……副作用”  
然后倒出一颗药丸，仰头吞了下去。

第二天早上，Ben按时回到了出租屋，感谢药物他能好好地睡一觉。  
Hobbes的物品打包放在门后面，不过是一套铺盖和一个放杂物的束口袋。Ben发现他完全不知道Hobbes在干些什么，只知道他离开船要在岸上待4个月，不多不少正好是Ben需要合租的期间，也就是说他一离开船就直接找到了Ben。要说这世上有那么巧合的事情也不是不行，但是Ben不得不怀疑Hobbes的初衷。  
Ben一直想刻意回避Hobbes，他不愿意与别人有太多交集，即使经历过昨晚。他想长久得活下去，而不是有一天变成像Graham一样残破冰冷的尸体。队员之间没有相互联系，似乎觉得联系会传播死亡，广场上公共阅读器里放送的新闻里对这件事情只提了一句。Ben没有忽略掉近期频发的凶杀案，他所记下来的就有3件，可以算是爆炸性的数字了。  
Hobbes进过他的圈子，他看过他工作，做饭给他吃，还去过图书馆。他几乎完全进入了Ben的私生活，假如Graham的死与他有关系……Ben不由打了个冷颤，他大意了。

洗手间里有水声，但是门没有关严。  
“Hobbes，你在吗？”  
“等我一会儿。”  
Ben走到洗手间门口，向里面张望。  
“偷窥。”Hobbes透过镜子发现了他。  
“你门没关。”Ben回嘴。  
Hobbes赤裸着上身正在刮胡子，泡沫滑稽地铺满了他的下巴，头发已经剪短了。Ben有点期待看到他没有胡子的样子，同时控制自己的眼睛不要往他的胸口和腹部溜，Hobbes正透过镜子观察他。Ben与镜子里的Hobbes对视了片刻，没有分出胜负，就又晃走了。  
一轻一重的脚步声和拐杖点地的声音，Hobbes听到他回到自己的卧室，整理剩下的物品，再回到小得可以忽略不计的客厅，又去了厨房，在收拾餐具……他心满意足地刮着胡子，让Ben的声音注满整个大脑。

Ben事后想了想，满分10分的话他的表现可以打7分。  
Hobbes刮完胡子还在用毛巾擦脸的时候，Drake敲门进来递过来一个衣物袋。Ben看着Hobbes接过袋子进了自己的房间后，就转头跟Drake打招呼，假装一点也不期待看到Hobbes的新形象。他控制自己的眼睛一直到穿着利落的Hobbes与他一起离开出租屋，站到车门边上。  
“我们可以算得上是合租愉快吧。”Hobbes说，头上正巧有工程飞艇开过，他掸了掸右肩，那种漫不经心又有点让人恼火的傲慢。  
“你是个不错的室友。”Ben回答。Hobbes一身新衣站在他面前，像小说里卸下伪装的巫师。与统一制服相比，Hobbes现在的样子可以说是惹人注目，他很英俊，有点讨人嫌的英俊。  
“后会有期？”Hobbes伸出手来，微微探身。  
“你要回船上了，我觉得我们见面的可能性很小。再见。”Ben与他握了握手，然后迅速放开。在内心里咬着牙忍住眼前人给他带来的不适感，包括Hobbes伸手的样子，用手指指挥Drake的样子，侧头看人的样子，包括他的发型，他光滑干净的下巴，他的领结袖扣皮鞋。Ben忍住要打碎眼前这个人的冲动，他不管冲动从何而来，只知道他脑子里的警报一直在尖叫。  
Ben的礼貌维持到车子开到拐角，然后马上转身，离开那个地方，他一刻也呆不下去。

中心广场，忙碌行走的着装统一的人群。Ben有点突兀地散漫地晃悠着，他有点失落，或许是因为少了一份固定工作，或许是因为离开了住了4个月的临时住所，另一个显而易见的原因Ben决定忽略它。这个世界里，情感没有任何用处，人类不需要结合也能培育后代，最好的基因库最好的培育手段。不过他想再过上最多一个星期，这段记忆就会被完全抛到脑后，只会在无聊时浮现，独自感叹一下权当是消遣。  
现在不如去买一支冰激凌。  
Ben往前跨的一只脚因为急驶过来的食物补给车而又收了回来。他申请的肌肉重造的排名已经够靠后了，万一被压废一条腿天晓得要排到什么时候去。车子在他面前停下，车尾的储藏箱打开有工人和机械手开始搬下货物。没人注意到侧门也打开了，Ben在一瞬间吸入了催眠喷雾，被两双大手拖进了车厢，背光之下他甚至只来得及看到门滑开而已。


	8. Chapter 8

“Finch！”  
“按住他！”  
几个人冲了过来，有人给Reese的侧颈来了那么一下，竟然没奏效，于是又来了那么一下，Reese咬破了舌尖，还是晕了过去。  
“我说过他妈的分开执行！”自称A先生的那一位现在已经完全一副落魄样子了，他握枪的手在发抖但还是勉强执行着上级的命令，头发一簇簇地挂在眼前，像冬天枯萎的爬墙植物。  
昏过去的Reese被七手八脚地塞进一个金属箱里，看起来像口没有盖上盖子的棺材。有人抛了一颗硬币大小的物件进去，姜黄色的雾气从那里像流水一样地冒了出来，一直到盖满整个金属箱后不再蔓延，然后瞬间冻结了起来。  
“推一块儿去。”A命令。  
两只金属箱，像两口棺材，并排在一起。一个里面是Reese，一个里面是Finch。像琥珀里的小虫子。  
……

Ben在白色迷雾中浮沉，他发现自己踩不到地。他模糊地想起少年时有一次意外在稳定剂里面醒过来，这感觉有点像。但是那时他耳边是警报器疯狂的滴滴声，现在则安静地像在坟墓里。他挥手想要划开这层水一样的雾，挥开一点就有一层波纹滑动着滚向远处，无边无际的。  
在长凳上昏睡着的Ben，他的一根手指正在轻微地颤抖想要抬起来。

Hobbes放下手中的镊子，他正在用最细的鱼线连接一只树蛙的骨骼标本，雪白的骷髅，因为鱼线的牵连维持正在跳跃的样子。Hobbes翘起一条腿，手摸了摸自己的上嘴唇边缘继续观察Ben，像对待标本箱里等待剥皮去肉的小动物。  
Ben突如其来地睁开了眼睛，一闪而过的耀眼的玻璃体，停了一秒再次盍上。Hobbes像被击中一样，他把唇边的手下移到领口，期望能安抚突然加快的心跳。Ben不会看到他，他刚才的睁眼是神经反射，Hobbes知道药理，但是他仍然控制不了脉搏的悸动。  
那双眼睛，是咕嘟冒着气泡的金色稳定剂，变幻着颜色翻滚的核爆云，狂风中翻飞的海鸟……他不想只看到它一闪而过，他想抓住这个，或者这些，这一整个。  
“Drake。”Hobbes拿过对讲机。  
“Sir？”  
“找个禁闭箱，不要烤灯。”

醒来时Ben发现自己在一个正方形的金属箱子里，大小足够他站起来而已，他口渴地发慌，头皮紧绷。这里只有一面是玻璃，玻璃的另一边是一整墙的巨型烤灯，现在关着。他抑制不住心里的紧张和背后的汗，那些灯，一旦全部打开，他会瞬盲、头痛、呕吐、大量脱水。它们的样子和存在就预告这些伤害会真实发生，直到昏过去那些光还留在视网膜底层。Ben选择背对那些，这会让他感觉好一些。  
who/when/where/why，他一概不知。身上穿着橘红色的连体衣，大了些，赤着脚。Ben把衣服脱下来，没有钮扣没有系带没有拉链，看来除了这套衣服他只剩条内裤了。他被换了内裤？Ben看到衣服背后的编号，这应该是囚服。他低头看自己的胯间，还给他换了内裤？Ben把脱下的衣服再穿回去，他穿的很慢，摸索自己的身体。他被清洗过，在广场附近Ben不小心蹭了块机油在手腕上，现在没有任何气味残留。但是他没有伤，皮肤下没有任何凸起物。他甚至在这个狭小的空间里走了两步，感觉没有任何东西被塞到他的身体里。这到底是怎么回事！

“你听得见吗？”Ben喊道，被自己的回音吓了一跳，脚底在出冷汗，地面的那块金属又凉又湿。  
“我叫Benjamin Linus，我没有犯罪也没有任何财产，请放我回去。”他喊了几遍，还换上了意大利语和墨西哥语。  
突然传来的轰鸣声让Ben头皮一麻，他几乎条件反射地想要蜷缩起来，还在疼痛的腿提醒了他现在的处境，止痛药的效用已经过去，而他必须保持冷静。  
与烤灯相对的那面墙，原本他以为那是一面墙，侧滑着打开。Ben看到门外站着的人不由地往里缩了一下，好像这个色子一样的四方空间更加安全一样。  
如果说他判断的没有错，他穿着的的确是囚服的话，那么门外这些黑衣人必定是狱卒了。他们佩戴着螃蟹一样的呼吸罩和宽大的偏光防护镜，一身全黑，头盔固定在下巴上，里面是黑色针织的全脸帽，完全无法看清。Ben看到他们脚上的军用靴和手上的电击棍，决定明智地闭上嘴低下头放松全身的肌肉，他们可以轻松地踩烂他的脚趾，如果他有任何反抗。

Ben被推搡着往外走，刚才他听到的轰鸣声是巨大的排风扇运行的声音，它们像奇怪的太阳冷冷地挂在墙上。Ben无法看到别的，他刚想抬头就被人按了下去，狱卒手套上的纤维刮过他的脸，让他汗毛直竖。他跌跌撞撞地把自己安插进人群里，小心地让自己的脚趾不要踢到什么东西。外面的地面也是金属的，有凸起的缓冲条纹。  
很多穿着橘红色衣服的囚犯，他们被狱卒和地上竖起的铁栏杆分成几股，橘红色的岩浆缓缓地向前流动。Ben听到人群里有人在呼喊，英语西班牙语居多，还有斯拉夫语他估计，还有亚洲系语言，他不知道是咒骂还是调笑。橘红色洪流在一个地标为圆形的地方开始分流，越来越细，直到变成单人的一排。突然而来的声音吓到了Ben，他的耳蜗和太阳穴发烫，神经紧绷又迷糊。  
[D区活动时间。D区活动时间。]  
机械发声器扔出的尖碎提示音好像弹跳球一样在这个空间里互相碰撞，直到传达到每个人的耳边。Ben分神看了前面的人，哦是的，他们的背后都有一个浅色的水印字母D，他自己也是。

狱卒默不作声像一具具黑色石像，他们比那些铁栏杆和金属网更像是没有生命的物体，但是他们会动，而金属网不会突然扑向你并狠揍你的眉骨。  
队伍里有个墨西哥人在狂吼，Ben勉强分辨出他叫嚣着要捏碎这些黑色杂碎的睾丸，还有些其它难以分辨的话。Ben不知道他是怎么了，为什么挂了一脸的血还不停下，当这人被两个黑色狱卒拖着从Ben身边过去的时候，他还听到他在高声地唱着什么，估计是些问候生殖器的歌，因为他还听到有人在笑。可是老天，Ben看到他完全鲜红的脚趾，和在拖动时摇摇欲坠挂在皮肤上的，那应该是指甲。

莫名的疼痛感从Ben的脚趾开始往上移动，和他残缺的大腿肌肉汇合一直到达尾椎，然后沿着脊柱一直一直往上，像水银柱顶端的那个银色柱体，直接插入后脑的那个凹陷。  
他要去哪里他又在哪里，Ben毫不知情。  
他之前努力冷静下来的头脑在移动中渐渐地迟钝起来，他觉得自己发冷又发热。  
Ben唯一能抓住的一点是，有一个尖锐的像瞄准器一样的，那是一双眼睛，一直在盯着他脑后的发旋。  
那个抓他来的人。


	9. Chapter 9

Ben一到活动区域就与人发生了冲突。  
对于监狱他没有任何概念，只在一些书里看到过，还有就是政府放出的一些图片而已。那些知识细碎得像地板上的饼干屑，毫无用处。但Ben还是有一个模糊的概念，作为一个新进囚犯，他必须低调本份。只是现实如此残酷，尽管他尽可能地把自己往边缘藏，但几个狱卒还是带着一种变态的兴奋感将他推向了中间。

Ben隐约听到有人在喊“见鬼！把他弄出来！”，而对面的那个光头已经向他扑了过来，他的手臂就有Ben的腰那么粗！  
Benjamin Linus，在培育院这个名字是赫赫有名的。他最擅长的就是从大孩子的手上夺回自己的食物，然后绊倒他，借助各种物体殴打欺负自己的人。  
Ben没有丢下小时候的能力。他几乎是瞬间侧身以避免直接撞击而压碎自己的尾椎骨，然后借着光头的那股狠劲把自己的重心转移到他的身上，因为他的腿有伤无法保持平衡。两个人的位置被迅速地交换了，光头砸到地上时那一下的巨响激起了在场所有人兴奋的呼喊。Ben知道自己错了，他不应该在这种场合斗殴，他们不是想借着力气夺取食物的大孩子，而是一群看到血就兴奋的疯子。这个念头一出，他就挣扎着从光头身上逃脱，一瘸一拐地冲向离他最近的狱卒。他宁愿被电击棍击晕。  
“他是个瘸子！”  
“把他的眼球揍出来！”  
“撕开他！用你的老二撕开他！”  
仅仅几步路Ben就接收到那么多的讯息。同时，他也没有忽略一个熟悉的声音，就是那个喊着要把他弄出来的声音。  
“见鬼！见鬼！！”  
警示音在连绵的诅咒后迅速响起，瞬间除了它别的什么都听不见了。  
囚犯们被噪音激怒更加亢奋，他们开始殴打身边的人，场面一片混乱。Ben没有成功抓住狱卒的手臂，而是被另一双或者几双巨大强硬如石柱的手给拖走，被砸在一张桌子上。在他还没确定自己的脊椎是不是被压断之前，一个尖利的柄状物直接插入了他的肩膀，穿刺而出并一下子钉在桌子上。  
Ben唯一能做的就是用另一边的手捂住流出来的鲜血，并在狱卒的电击棍下全力放松肌肉，让自己可以迅速地晕过去，落下时不要跌断手脚。

“Hobbes，我很抱歉。”Drake低头站着，额头上都是汗。他尽力了，在Ben被推搡进圈子之后他像只仓惶的壁虎跑上跑下，只可惜Ben还是挂了彩，这该怪谁，其实应该是眼前的这位才对。  
“与你无关。去休息吧，Drake。”  
这个事故与谁有关大家都心知肚明。

Drake一直担心Hobbes，虽然是看着他长大的，但是他逃亡的岁月Drake没有在他身边。再次见到Hobbes的那一瞬间，Drake恐惧地发现这位已经长大成人的少年，他眼睛里的光同大法官Clark没有什么区别了。而遗憾的是，他再也没有资格和能力去扭转这一切了。  
之后发生的所有事情，只是加重了Hobbes性格中暴虐的部分。  
总统给了他这艘船，是用来控制那些从凝胶中释放的囚犯的。控制，不仅仅是关押，他控制他们的行为甚至是思想，总统赋予他权利和金钱，像给了猛兽尖牙和利爪。Drake绝非圣人，面对这些打不能打、杀也不能杀的囚犯们，他不觉得那些苛刻的死硬派规则有什么错。  
直到人种繁殖计划被提到台面的最高处，这个世界不要坏基因。  
与几十年前的纷争在本质上没有任何区别，鹰派要求人道处死所有坏基因，而鸽派要求安抚削弱他们不注射强效褪黑素任由自然死亡。随着人种繁殖计划的进行，鹰派中的激进派开始有规律的除掉坏基因们，那些在他们眼里只是一串串数字符号，还会消耗本就不多的资源。  
Ben曾经记下不下3个人名，在Hobbes手里掌握的人名已经有半本本子那么厚了。爆破队的Graham就是其中一员，他有家族酗酒史和肝癌基因。  
Hobbes自然是站在鸽派这一边，不单单因为总统需要鸽派给他镀上一层人道的金边，还因为一旦人道处死开始执行这艘大船必将不复存在，而这背后最为重要的一点是因为，Benjamin会因为带有阿兹海默基因而被处死。

Hobbes坐在护理床前，Ben因为电击棍和麻药而昏睡，他的伤口被包扎起来，等到愈合后可以用激光抹去疤痕。只是需要等他醒过来。  
等他醒过来。  
Hobbes曾经希望Clark不要那么早就死，因为他的死亡他们两个人在少年时无法见面，Ben的每一次醒来都是与Drake在一起，这足够让Hobbes怨恨他了。  
他们是两颗斑鸠蛋，一颗先孵了出来，执着地等着另一颗。


	10. Chapter 10

事情发生在一瞬间。  
Hobbes转身去拿补液的时候突然感觉到背后有一条竖状的热体靠近。他应该想到的不是吗？脱离了他们的Ben是如何在这个世界独自生存至今的，总不会是依靠温和与善良吧。Hobbes在耳后被针剂扎入的一瞬间想到自己错在哪里了，Ben的体质，他接受过太多次治疗，对于药物的敏感程度要小于普通人，他应该记得的，大意了。  
“Hobbes。我们现在应该怎么打招呼，午安吗？”Ben呼出的热气扑打在Hobbes的颈侧，但是Hobbes无法回答他，他想那一剂针剂是强效镇定剂，没有被放在托盘里，应该放在墙上的格子里才对。Hobbes发麻的嘴角和脸部肌肉无法扯出一个表情，他只是定定地保持一个姿态，感觉自己的血压在慢慢下降。  
Ben拔出针剂，他那一下太重，几根小血管被他弄破了，一小片洇开的鲜血已经沾染了Hobbes的衣领形成了深色的印迹。  
Ben身上的药物没有完全消退，他偷偷从床上起来拿走针剂依靠的也是一种类似本能的存在，甚至在他袭击Hobbes的那一瞬间，都有种隐约的不真实感。现在他只感觉浑身发软，手脚里的血液奔流速度慢了下来，好像在努力拐过一个弯道的河流，还有从脚底开始漫延到胃里的恶心感，麻药还在发挥作用。于是他只能勉强地坐在地上，Hobbes因为他的乏力而在他怀里缓缓地下滑，一直到头落在他的胯部停了下来。这个姿势可不怎么样，Ben心想，他的心脏因为药物作用而难受地撞击着胸腔，头好像被割掉了一样的痛，整个人像只被晃动的油瓶。  
Hobbes的手指突然抽搐了一下，警钟在Ben的脑子里发出巨响，他仓皇地手脚并用地爬起来，Hobbes的头因为失去依靠而重重地磕在了地上。Ben的眼睛看不清眼前的物体，他只是在墙上的针剂格子里随便地又摸了一支别的，反身时摔倒在Hobbes身上但是没有妨碍他再次把针剂扎进了Hobbes的脖子里。  
这一下才是真正的糟糕了。

Ben因为Hobbes的突然起身而头痛欲裂，他身上所有的血液因为姿势的变换好像全部都涌到一边去了。等他能够用力眨眼看清眼前时，已经趴在护理床上，Hobbes整个人则像火炭一样地紧紧箍在他的背上。  
“Ben。你对我做了什么？”  
这一句话像从地狱里冒出来的一样。Ben从来没有听到过Hobbes这样说话，他让人恐惧的语调里带着轻轻的好像调笑一样的颤音，似乎有丝丝冷气随着舌尖飘出来。  
Ben没有回答，他的嘴巴里有铁锈味，他把自己给咬破了。  
Hobbes用一只手禁锢住Ben，把他的双手背在背后，膝盖则顶住他的大腿，他似乎在查看医药柜看哪几格被动过了。Ben觉得要命的疼痛从腿上传来，倒是件好事情，他开始慢慢清醒了。  
背后有一下小小的吸气声。  
“一剂镇定剂，一剂HLSD。你知道给囚犯注射它的后果是什么吗？”Hobbes慢悠悠的语调像恶魔尾巴上的小钩子，“他们会撕碎眼前能看到的所有一切，会把每个屁股都捅开花。”  
Ben因为恐惧感觉心脏突然停了一拍。他想挣扎，但是Hobbes比他更快，他几乎是从Ben的身上弹了起来，跑到门边一拳砸在通讯器上，“Drake，快来！快来！”  
说完那一句后他慢慢地转过身，Ben把手臂遮挡在脸前的一瞬间只看到Hobbes瞳孔深处针尖一点的鲜红和露出的牙齿。  
……

Ben正在痛苦地挣扎，他的裤子被退到臀部以下，Hobbes火烫的器官隔着他的西装裤抵在他腰上，而他的下体则完全被Hobbes的手给包住了。  
为什么他的力气那么大，为什么他那么烫，为什么他要给他那一针。Ben的脑袋里被为什么塞满了。药物已经完全消退，他开始疼痛，带有旧伤的腿和带有新伤的肩膀。最痛的是他的阴茎，Hobbes的手指正在粗暴地积压它，Ben忍不住大喊出声，眼泪滑落到下巴，然后被身后的人啃去。他是用啃的，Hobbes因为药物的作用只会本能地运用武力，他的手、牙齿和全部肌肉，虽然他脑子里还有一个区域在努力恢复神智，在留意门外Drake的动静，但是Ben的哭喊和他肉体的触感气味把他给弄糊涂了。  
Ben的脸颊下巴颈部都在出血，鲜血的气味让Hobbes发出那种猫科动物才会有的呼噜声，他的舌尖是冰凉的，舔走血痕，探入伤口刮走更多的鲜血，然后一点点用牙齿把伤口给扩大。  
“Hobbes！Willard Hobbes！”Ben喊他的名字，希望他能清醒过来。  
“Benjamin。”Hobbes只是呢喃着他的名字回应，牙齿从颈部滑落到肩膀，把衣领扯开用力地啃咬他的肌肉。药物让他兴奋地有点过头，Hobbes想要弄伤眼前这个人，让他鲜血淋漓皮肉破碎，然后一口一口吃掉，填满自己的胃。早先注入的镇静剂在产生另一种作用，Hobbes的体内一凉一热地翻滚着，让他更加贪食Ben的血液以期望能解除喉咙里的干渴。  
Ben的阴茎因为暴力而疼痛，颤抖着勃起，他没有办法控制自己，伤口的疼痛加剧了皮肉的敏感度和兴奋感。Hobbes把他翻了个身面对他，阴茎被压着贴近Hobbes散乱的衬衣前襟，他啃咬Ben的嘴唇，舔走他的血液和口水。  
“Hobbes，醒过来！”Ben摇摇欲坠，他太疼了，他恍惚地想被吃掉可能就是这个样子，他可能还有幸在被吃掉前经历一次非凡的高潮。  
“我是清醒的。”对方含着血腥味的回答让Ben发抖。  
“放开我。”  
“恐怕不行。”Hobbes在Ben的胸口上咬出一个又一个血肉模糊的齿痕。  
“Hobbes，放开我！”Ben尖叫，Hobbes咬破了他的乳尖。  
“你给我的那一针，Benjamin。收不回去了。”Hobbes啃咬Ben肋骨上的皮肤，一根一根地啃噬，嘴唇往下拖开片状的血迹。他的手在用力，直到Ben嘶喊着射在他手指间，Ben眼看着Hobbes舔食手指上的精液，其中还夹杂着血丝，他身上的疼痛正在变冷。

Drake在让人用消防斧劈开这扇门，虽然他知道他无法做到但是要试一下，不能让Hobbes弄死Ben。斧头在金属门上刮过的刺耳的声音吸引了Hobbes的注意力，他现在更接近野兽而不是人，他从Ben的身体上抬起脸，直起身，疑惑地歪了下头，Ben的血迹擦在他的脸颊上，一片脏污。刺耳的声音在继续，Hobbes终于扭过头去看发出声音的地方。  
Ben趁机拉过医用托盘，用边沿狠狠地砸向了Hobbes的后脑勺，那里有一个肿块，是刚才他头磕在地上造成的，Ben在肿块上又加上了一击。

Benjamin从来没有听过这种吼声，他想它来自Hobbes体内兽性的那一部分，他从他身上滚了下去，吼叫着抱住自己的头缩成一团。Ben从床上费力地把自己移到地面上，他的力气只够他勉强拉好裤子，他不想看自己的身体变成了什么样子，总之他现在浑身都发烫地疼同时又冰凉得好像被穿透一样。  
当他把手落在门上时，Hobbes的手盖了上来。  
Ben心中的恐惧让他一动也不敢动，任由Hobbes的另一只手扶上他的后背。可他只是用很慢的速度整理好Ben的衣服，勉强盖住他身上的伤，可以听到嘶嘶的呼吸声。Ben转头看他，Hobbes的嘴唇被他自己咬烂了，正满下巴都是鲜血，而眼白上的血管也破裂了好几处，不知道是因为药物还是那一下重击。  
“你不知道开门的密码。”Hobbes说，他声音很轻，说完身体往下坠。Ben本能地想要托住他，两个人一起瘫坐在地上。  
“Hobbes。”  
“帮我起来。”Ben看到Hobbes的腿上扎着一把医用剪刀，那里有一丛痛感神经，“你可以等出去再找我算账，Ben，先帮我起来，这痛没有太大用处。”他说话的时候牙龈处全部都是鲜血，眼角发颤。

Drake从来没有这样狼狈过。他几乎像赶羊一样地把所有的医生都弄了过来，Hobbes和Ben两个人在简单的缝合之后都要被送入稳定剂。Hobbes体内的药物需要被稀释分解，它们正在攻击他的大脑。Ben则是全身大面积破损以及阴茎挫伤，而Hobbes之前为他弄到了肌肉再造术的培养基，这正是一个治疗的好时机。  
他又像二十年前一样，坐在两个培养器前观测，不同的是里面的少年都长大成人了。  
历史不用这样讽刺地重合吧。Drake的头很痛，他有点想辞职了。


	11. Chapter 11

“Sir。”  
“Drake。”  
Hobbes体内的药物已经代谢完毕，在稳定剂里待了几天之后又出来了，伤口完全愈合，疤痕正在变淡，再有几天就会消失不见。而现在微微蜷缩在稳定剂里的那个，他裸露在外的皮肤上还能看到Hobbes的齿痕，如果不用药物，Ben可能会因为这些而疼到心律不齐。。  
“还要多久。”Hobbes问。有些期待，好像回到了小时候。  
“再过一个星期。主要是本身的抗药性，还有肌肉重组需要。我取了一份新的血样，Benjamin的用药需要有针对性。”  
“不会再发生了。”Hobbes只说了那么一句话，就再也不愿意开口了。  
Drake看了他几眼，最后还是悻悻地离开，让他一个人在这里呆一会儿。

Ben醒来时毫无意外地看到了Hobbes，他穿戴整齐地站在培养罐外面被折射成奇怪的样子。随着身体的缓缓上升，他们的目光交流变得越发通畅起来，这是一种奇妙的折磨，Ben想收回自己的眼神，但是做不到，他想蜷起自己或者背转身，但是又太刻意。Hobbes的眼睛在Ben赤裸的身体上流连，直到Drake为他拔除所有的管子并披上浴袍。Ben的伤口几乎全部愈合了，只有几处比较严重的地方还是鲜嫩的红痕，最重的伤还是在他的大腿上，那一圈新肌肉看上去好像浮在表面一样，Ben的身体还在适应它，需要一段时间的复健，走路时仍旧需要借助拐杖。Hobbes的眼睛直到浴袍完全盖住了Ben的腿时才收了回来，无视Drake略显责备的神色。Ben觉得被他盯着看过的地方发麻发烫，他咬着自己的舌头以忍住不适感。  
睡了太久，现在需要去补充点食物和水份让肠胃恢复。然后，要跟Hobbes谈一谈。Ben一向都是行动派，他才不会默默等待尴尬期过去，他有很多问题要问他，也有一些事情需要找他算账。

Ben敲门时Hobbes正在翻看资料，他从显示器里看到Ben站在门外，略为倾斜地微微仰头，这让他看起来很少年气。Hobbes把他的衣物搬了一部分到船上，Ben现在正穿着他自己的衣服，这船上只有他们两个的打扮与别人不同。  
Hobbes打开门，眼睛垂下看着Ben，对方侧身从他身边挤进去，把拐杖架在桌边，找了张椅子坐下。  
“果酱，要吗？”Hobbes指了指自己的桌子，上面有一个才开封的纸盒，里面是一个个圆溜溜的小玻璃罐。果酱在这个时代很稀罕，毕竟连水果都很稀罕。  
Ben伸手，Hobbes坐回自己的位子，抛了一罐给他，然后把手里的资料连着夹子也扔了过去。之后就默默地把自己藏在阴影里，眼睛藏在睫毛里。

“我们的基因来自这两个人？”Ben看完资料，现在他需要交换信息。  
“大部分，Clark为了能够最大限度保留这两个人的基因属性，在卵子选择方面花了大功夫。我们基因上的母亲不是同一个人，相同点是她们的基因都相对完美能够最大程度上的包容。”报告的页末是两位卵子提供者的死亡记录，难以分辨是否死于Clark之手。  
“为什么？”  
“有钱人的奇怪爱好。”  
“我们会长成这样？”Ben在翻看Finch和Reese的照片，一些是证件照一些是偷拍，如果他们不注射强效褪黑素的话再过几十年就是这种样子了。  
“你以为我是怎么找到你的。”  
这句话像一根导火索。  
“Hobbes，”Ben冷哼了一声，“找我做什么，绑架又是做什么！”  
“你的基因有问题。Graham的样子你也看到了，我不能让你变成那样。”  
“不能？你似乎把自己的能力看得很高。”  
“销毁基因样本，治好你的伤，更改资料数据，救你的命。”Hobbes罗列。  
“你为什么……”  
“为什么不直说？Benjamin会相信这些鬼话吗？”  
“这样直接了当地回避自己变态的事实有意义吗？”  
Hobbes嗤地笑了一下，变态的事实，这话倒是真不错。他想Drake肯定看够了他在稳定剂里时紊乱的脑电波了，Hobbes清晰地记得每一个梦，把Ben压在身下，啃咬他、贯穿他，让他哭让他尖叫。HLSD只是把幻想成真、放大而已。  
“你上岸只是因为这个？还装扮成流浪汉的样子？”Ben忽略掉Hobbes笑时露出牙齿的样子。  
“还有别的。”  
鹰派的触角伸到了船上。政治斗争从来都不是简单的你来我往，污水总是相互融合，常常敌我难辨。Hobbes差点失去整艘船的掌控权，他掩藏样貌躲到陆地上，Graham的死亡给他带来了翻身的机会，检举和抓捕了鹰派爪牙。至于别的什么下三滥手段必定也是有的，要确保对方再无翻身机会。果然，两派几乎同时派出杀手，爪牙还没到检训所门口就被灭口了。Ben上船的那一天，船上的大清洗仍在进行中，异心者被绑着腐肉扔到了海里，茫茫公海，去当鱼饲料吧。

Ben内心各种翻涌。4个月，眼前这个人用4个月解除了一场权力危机，他把之前对于Hobbes的定义全部抹除。该从哪里开始重新定义他为他分类？Ben不情愿地想到他被囚禁的那一天，同一天他还被人在肩膀上插进一把磨快的牙刷柄，以及，被Hobbes暴力对待。在稳定剂里他时常梦到这些，被侵犯的强烈愤怒，还有幼年时期的各种情绪同时涌入。  
“Ben，你会不会怨恨我？”Hobbes问了个蠢问题。  
“如果说我们是小说中的人物，那我应该说，不，Willard Hobbes，我一点也不怨恨你，这都是命。”Ben笑起来时的样子让Hobbes不由得眯起了眼睛，好像在凝视一座会反光的巨大冰山，“我怨恨你，还有Clark。如果他还活着我会想点办法，Hobbes，不用我自己的手，但我要让他知道是我弄死他的。”  
Hobbes听着眼前这个人说出这种话，像毒药一样，融化了一块，让那里发黑凹陷滋滋地冒出白烟。  
“Drake找过你。”  
“Hobbes，听我一句劝，他可不精明。”Ben站起来，越过Hobbes的手挑选了另一罐果酱，桑椹，他喜欢这个颜色，“我被送去了培育院，那里都是些没人要的残次品，当然我也是。”他指了指耳朵，“耳蜗修复过三次，原来挨巴掌血会从鼻子和耳朵里流出来。视网膜修复了两次。还记得我后颈的皮肤钙化吗？插太多次管子了。你知道饿的滋味吗？”  
Ben走过去跨到Hobbes的腿上，坐下，毫不在意他们的下身贴在一起。拧开果酱罐，用手指抹了一大块，塞进嘴里。甜蜜的香气就在眼前，Hobbes只觉得嘴里苦得要命，他僵硬得就像Ben刚才拧开的瓶盖，过载的情绪像湿抹布一层一层盖在他胸口上。  
“那些打我的人，让我吃不饱饭的人，你猜猜他们现在都如何？Hobbes，我就说这一点点，我让你去想象。人脑……”Ben把果酱瓶放到一边桌上，一边吮着自己的手指，另一只手抚上了Hobbes的太阳穴，用指尖理他的头发，“人脑的想象力很让人惊讶呢。你会觉得恶心吗？在我说这些的时候。”  
“我当时被流放了。”  
“嗯嗯，我知道，我懂。”Ben收回手，“Clark把我造出来，像垃圾一样丢在一边。你则被训练得心狠手辣，Hobbes。你找到我，我们的基因曾经并排放在一个盒子里，你心想这个小东西很好哄，不如用些暴力的，就像对待那些囚犯一样。”Ben解开Hobbes的领带，卷起来塞进他的口袋，又解开两颗衬衣扣子，“告诉我你有快感吗？你用手操我的时候你兴奋吗？”他低下头在Hobbes锁骨中间凹陷下去的地方轻轻一舔，“我射的时候你硬得像一块铁，Hobbes。你平时控制你的性冲动吗？吃药吗？还是拉个干净点的囚犯过来解决？”  
“那两针是你下的手。”  
Ben抬起头微微后仰以便看清楚Hobbes的脸。  
“那你要什么？取代我？然后像我操你一样地操我？”Hobbes继续说。  
Ben不知道他接下来要做什么，他从来没想过，真的像Hobbes说的那样？他觉得自己脑子里有什么地方被堵住了。  
“你是个暴力狂，变态，Hobbes。不要全部怪在药物头上。”Ben在Hobbes的腿上慢慢磨蹭自己，“想不想来一次？”他伸手摸Hobbes，那里拱出一块，又硬又烫。他的武器就在他背后，Ben等待着。  
Hobbes突然站起来，把踉跄着要掉下去的Ben一把捞住，挟着他的肩膀把他按到了旁边的墙上，砰地一声。  
“又要来硬的吗？典狱长。”Ben舔舔嘴唇，他回想起那些血腥的瞬间，只感觉皮肤刺痒发麻，他觉得自己快要疯了。  
“Benjamin……Ben……”Hobbes的声音又轻又软，Ben不由地绷紧了神经，“我一度想要把你的记忆洗掉，在我这里有些特殊手段，有点痛……但是能洗掉。然后你就像个才培育出来的婴儿，像一只飞不出去的鸟，气喘吁吁地蜷缩在我手心里，让我重新培育你。不过我改变主意了，我舍不得你现在的这副样子。”他用嘴唇碰碰Ben的脸颊，“我硬着但是不想干你，我会吃药，我有洁癖。你想不想听听我这个变态现在最想说什么？”  
“不想。”Ben的疯狂已经被逼成了恐惧。  
“哦，亲爱的，”Hobbes弯起嘴角笑，“我爱你，Ben。我知道你也爱我。或许是我们的培育方法造成的，或许是后天因素，别去管它。只是我们都太疯狂，都不大健康。”  
他手一松，Ben滑到了地上，他被这些讯息吓坏了。


	12. Chapter 12

那次对话之后Hobbes和Ben再没有单独坐在一个屋子里说过话。他们都懂得对方的想法，Hobbes想要补偿Ben，Ben想要原谅Hobbes，可之前发生的事情又让他们驻足不前。想要温暖柔和的爱，可疯狂的念头像落下的火星，打出一个又一个焦痕。

“喝点吗？”Hobbes摇晃一个瓶子，他们正在他的办公室里休息。  
一个星期了，Ben协助Drake继续大清洗。在这里，人的罪恶感都特别浅薄，活下去才是最重要的。现在他们失去不少船员，需要再补充一些，发出的报告有了回应，正在回纽约的途中。Ben从资料上获悉了这艘大船的大概面貌，他的腿还没好透，无法肆意地参观它。午饭前Hobbes带着他巡视那些空出来的牢房和船员休息室，Ben在心里骂了他无数次变态。  
“我不喝酒。”  
“不是限供酒。威士忌，不想尝尝？”  
“我酒精过敏，Hobbes。这杯下去就得被送去急救了。”Ben不懂他们为什么还可以这样轻松地聊天，真的是因为都太疯狂了吗？  
“你可真是……”Hobbes简直不知道说些什么好。Harold Finch的基因就那么糟么？还是他的优点全部用在脑子上了？  
“基因培育总会产生些问题。比如你这个年纪就那么多白发，我看John Reese都没那么多。”等等，为什么气氛变得这样轻快，Ben在懊恼。  
“不觉得能增添我的魅力？”  
“不觉得。”  
“所以我需要去做色素治疗？”  
“算了，看习惯了。”他刚才那句撒谎了。  
Hobbes他知道Ben的话有时候一句都不能相信，但也知道细微表情无法被控制。于是他保持着盯着Ben看的样子，拉过Ben的手往自己怀里带……  
Ben迅速把自己的手抽了回来，他眼睛睁得那么大，青绿色的虹膜像长满藻类的湖水，让Hobbes想去舔一口。  
“你没有因为我没能救成你而恨我，你懂得权衡。但还在恼火，因为我强迫和你发生性关系。”  
“没人不会恼火。”Ben的脾气突然就上来了。  
“身体接触是我潜意识里的，不可避免，药物放大了它。”  
“所以我不能发火？”Ben很想摇晃Hobbes，也想摇晃自己。他还记得Hobbes扎在腿上的那一柄剪刀，以及他试图为自己遮掩伤口的样子。  
“你可以发火。下一次还是可以。”  
“见鬼的下一次！”  
“Ben，Benjamin，你很享受和我做爱，如果不那么暴力的话。”  
“我享受做爱，和你没关系。”  
“有关系。换成别人估计死得很惨。”  
Ben拉过拐杖一下子就抽在Hobbes的小腿上。  
“你也会死得很惨！”  
说完他像发狠一样地又狠狠地抽了Hobbes几下，几乎把他凑趴到地上，为了当初的囚禁，Ben清楚知道这是Hobbes唯一对不起他的地方。然后没有管痛得半跪在地上的Hobbes，自顾自离开了。  
Hobbes咬着牙，他现在知道为什么Ben的拐杖看起来有点奇怪了，这根本就是一件衬手的武器。他忍不住在疼痛里笑出声来，Ben避开了所有薄弱的地方，专门攻击痛感强烈的区域。等他腿伤痊愈后还得再找个替代品，虽然自己可能是第一个练手对象。  
哦，他们之间什么时候能变得稍微正常一点呢，他有时想他想得都发疼。

大船取道冰源往回走，那里核爆后又被净化过的天空，漂亮得有些不真实。  
“战争前，这种天空只能在大气层以外看到。”Ben被夜晚的海风吹得瑟瑟发抖，但觉得心里轻飘飘的。  
“我已经看习惯了。”  
Ben没理他，这就是Hobbes，无趣的家伙。如果不是因为Ben想看看冰源上的夜景，他们应该还在温暖的船舱里。  
对于Ben给他的伤，Hobbes没有用药，他半强迫地让Ben和自己睡在一个房间里，两张军用床。Ben在第一天晚上看到Hobbes换衣服时裸露出来的身体，那些因为抽打而凸起的红痕带给了他强烈的心理满足感，他在Hobbes转身时闭上眼睛拉起被单。两人彼此都心知肚明，但缺少一个契机。

“什么声音？”随风而来像歌声又像低语。  
“穆斯林在做晚祷告。”  
Hobbes伸出手，Ben犹豫了一秒便牵了上去，再借助拐杖从高处跳下来。Hobbes适时放开了手，在前面带路，一直走到甲板上，那里有几个狱卒守着。Ben有点担心自己走路的声音会破坏祷告，而事实上那些低语并没有停。  
Hobbes手指摇了摇，狱卒改变了一下队形，他往后伸出手，这次Ben没有犹豫就把自己的手塞进了他的手掌里。他借着Hobbes的力气尽量放轻脚步，直到狱卒们的包围圈里。那是一块巨大的凹陷，有一个集装箱那么大，开口与甲板平行，应该是被去掉了盖板。地上拉着网绳，Ben凑近去看下面，转动着身体让自己不要遮挡住月光。下面跪了十几个人，随着那种像歌声一样的低语，一下又一下地行着礼。  
Ben看了会儿，直起身体转向Hobbes，他知道他一直在看他，所以递过去一个眼神。Hobbes带他离开，伸手指挥狱卒归位。  
“信仰没给他们带来什么别的，除了会做祷告。”Hobbes说，他没有放开Ben的手，对方也没有挣扎。  
“我没说我要加入穆斯林。”  
“你一副很向往的样子。”  
“只是喜欢听他们祷告，感觉很迷醉。”  
“你喜欢我可以天天带你来。”  
Ben回头，Hobbes的眼睛在月亮的照耀下倒映着整个核爆层。

在被他亲吻嘴唇的时候，Ben想他一定是疯了才会愿意被强暴过自己的人这样对待。他能做的不过是把拐杖挂到手腕上，抓住对方的衣襟，任由他把自己揽进大衣里面，让发烫的扣子紧贴着颤抖的皮肉。  
Hobbes索取着他一直心心念念的这个人，他想让满足的笑和呻吟取代之前的哭喊挣扎，他们的相处中可能不可避免地会带上一些暴力色彩，但是他想要，Ben的所有他都想要，他的小斑鸠。

这之后，在Hobbes的那张行军床上，Ben跨坐在他腿上任由他嘴里的变态的手在他身上撒野，他紧闭着眼睛把火烫湿润的身体贴着他，彼此摩擦。心里暗暗发誓在船上绝对绝对不能让Hobbes当众有任何不规矩的行为，至于Drake，就让他多受点刺激吧。


	13. Chapter 13

船靠岸之后，Hobbes先打发Drake去查Finch和Reese的资料，基因工程学方面他还有很多老师和同学在。权力回归后他们的眼线自然也回归了，之前他便寻都无法确定这两人的死亡记录，早先的政府机密文档大部分毁于战乱，数字化的资料他没法调查和恢复，故纸堆里是不是还有有用的信息尚且不能确定。Hobbes不能大意，Ben的记录他修改过，但是如果被人发现，特别是被极端派发现Finch的资料，那么拖出来的那一大截肠子绝对会勒死Ben以及他自己。像深海章鱼的吸盘触手，把整艘船给拉入海底。

Ben的腿伤已经痊愈，Hobbes看着他矫健地踏上残破的石阶，心里有些痒痒的。  
拐杖在某一次争执之后被Hobbes扔进了海里，回过头的瞬间Hobbes几乎是勉强凭借本能躲过了Ben的袭击，这一次是一根小巧的甩棍，他在武器库里偷拿的。  
这是Hobbes的大船，他是这里的皇帝，可很明显的一点是，皇后几乎摸清了船上所有的细节和秘密通道。Hobbes觉得他可能都不需要再和鹰派斗智斗勇，仅仅通过排查Ben就足够他多次或者再多次地巩固大船的保安系统了。他十分确定Ben会在他的眼皮底下准备下好几个秘密据点，藏下难以被人发现的武器和水下设备，一旦决定离开Hobbes，他一定会在离开之前打断他的腿割断所有肌腱。Hobbes必须全身心投入其中，免得被斑鸠啄瞎了眼。想到这个，他竟然满足地咧了咧嘴。  
现在这根甩棍被Ben别在腰间，他自己很不满意这件武器，太难藏了，弯一下腰就会显出样子来。得再去找根更衬手的，或者找人改造一下。

Drake报告说没有查到想要的内容，他不能再深入了。Ben让他去查Clark，他确实对Clark怀恨在心，图书馆里几乎藏有大法官所有的财产数据，转卖和经手人的资料也很全面，只是他从来没有付诸于实践，或许等的就是这一天。  
“怎么拿？你去？”Ben问。  
“不去。我的身份不能出面。”Hobbes挑剔地翻了翻Drake送来的资料，大多没有用处。不过被他发现了几张鹰派高级成员的旧闻，他把那些抽了出来。  
“让Drake去。儿子窥视老子的财产，这混蛋当的天经地义。”Ben说。  
Hobbes因为“混蛋”这个词回头瞄了Ben一眼。  
他们又回到Ben那个小小的破烂图书馆，还是同样的地方，人的样子却是变了不少，小Ben再也不会红着脸说他像耶稣了。没关系，他可以换个方法让他喊这位虚构的圣人。Hobbes并不希望自己像个随时发情的野兽，他只是没有用药，他很好奇人类的原生欲望到底会强烈到什么地步。  
通知Drake买下Clark的所有文件，Hobbes的原话是“堆到Benjamin的破窝里来”。  
于是，当他们两个折磨那张可怜的简易小床时，Ben能越过Hobbes背上的抓痕看到远远走廊深处的那座资料山，真的是像一座山一样的，堆得那么高。然后丧气地叹口气，也或者是，被操得叹气，他觉得自己快要被晃晕了，天花板上的痕迹简直像星星一样地闪。

“要去哪里？”Hobbes问。  
Drake像头牛一样地为他张罗狱卒，他和Ben则排查了好几天Clark的资料，眼都快瞎了。有些东西Drake也不知道，不准备让他知道。像Ben所说的，不精明的Drake，Hobbes有点想要好好保护这个稀有品种的意思，大船上不能都是暴力分子，让他继续这样不精明下去也不错。  
“中心广场。”  
“我绑架你的地方？”  
“Hobbes你最好不要激怒我，这件事情我会再讨回来。”那次殴打似乎不解气。  
“你可以绑我一次，我很乐意。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“来这里干嘛？”  
“看到那个红色条纹顶棚的冰激凌车了吗？”  
Ben得透口气，他上午发现了一份Clark以前奢侈宴会的菜单表，把它夹到了普及版《十日谈》里面。  
“几个？”  
“巧克力的，两个。”  
Hobbes咧嘴一笑，在Ben看来傻透了。  
“都是我的。”警告，或者，陈述事实。  
“我就看着你吃？”  
“对。没你的份。”  
“我能舔一口吗？”Hobbes不是这个意思。  
“别啰嗦，快去。”Ben知道Hobbes是什么意思。


	14. Chapter 14

Clark保存的基因档案副本在第三次排查中被Drake发现了，Ben发现Drake有着骆驼一样的好耐心。在销毁这些的时候，他们三个人几乎确定了，Finch和Reese并没有死亡记录，可这两个人的下落，却是一点点线索都没有，Drake找到一部分他们被捕后的审讯记录碎片，但没有任何意义。不过在Clark收藏的，用来向人炫耀的旧杂志里，Ben发现了另一个可以查下去的线索。也或许，这是一场无用功，不妨试试看。

医院里。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我就和Shaw一起去把基站给炸了。你知道吗，Finch因为这个哭了呢，还让Reese替他保密。”  
“看来根本没保密嘛。”  
“可不是。”  
“那么，TM呢？”  
“我们把它植入到一只机械手臂里面。说实话，TM的实体化真是太棒了！简直是个全能管家。你能想像Bear有多喜欢它吗？”  
“TM还能做些什么？”  
“嗯……让我想想。我记忆力大不如前了……”

“她总这样对着空气说话吗？”别着实习医师铭牌的年轻人问旁边的医生，他习惯性地一只手略微在身后，以便随时可以摸到武器。  
“规定每天要有2小时的户外时间。反正她在病房里也是这样对着墙。”  
“她说的那个Finch就是之前很轰动的那个吧。”  
“鸟先生。我记得当时报纸上是这么叫他的。”年长的医生笑笑。  
“那新闻没有后续。据说是死了？”  
“事情被媒体一挖出来紧接着就信息战了，然后就全乱套了。谁还顾得上他呀。”  
“真死了？”  
“哪儿那么容易。”医生撇了眼年轻人，“你那么关心？”  
“好奇嘛。那一辈的人有时也会谈论。”  
“封进凝胶里了。”  
“现在估计在哪个仓库里吃灰吧。”  
“可不是。”  
“那个是海马体切除的缝线吗？她老得很厉害，没有注射吗？”实习生指着那个坐在轮椅里的女人，她剃着光头眼睛下面都是皱纹，耳后有道明显的缝合线痕迹。头上还有不少疤痕，应该是实验留下的。  
“当年想过要研究她，褪黑素用在疯子身上没什么意义了。”  
“看来还是鸟先生比较有用的样子。”  
医生有些不耐烦了，“我说你啊，在这里混了很久了吧，快查房去。”  
实习医师吐了吐舌头，离开院子往旁边的病房去了。

“欢迎回家。”正在仔细处理蜥蜴标本的人头也不抬。  
实习医师对于这种完全不走心的招呼根本不理睬，脱了鞋袜就往浴室走去，他把“借来”的医师袍连同其他脱下的衣服一起塞进脏衣篮，跨进了冲淋房，然后马虎地开始冲洗着头发，抑制不住的激动让他的手都有点发抖。  
“我说了，欢迎回家。”一双手从背后伸过来，在他的身体前面交叉，把湿透的身体往后压向另一具身体，“Ben。”  
“Hobbes……见鬼！不是现在！”Ben还想说些什么，却因为突然被握住而倒吸一口气，那些话就全都卡在喉咙里了。  
“为什么不能是现在？”身后人的手没有停，声音冷静的像一部机器，“完美的白噪音。”  
Hobbes最喜欢的就是浴室里的水声，以及，他还喜欢被淋湿的Ben。  
Ben想回头，但后面的重量压了过来，他可不想用脸磕瓷砖，只能双手抵着墙壁。Hobbes的手像条温暖的蛇，绕在他的身体上，理了理毛发，用手指慢慢地摩挲起那些褶皱，和已经勃动的青筋。他的手就着水流擦过Ben，往后一带，Ben本能地收缩了一下肌肉。  
“今天……今天不行。”  
“是因为昨天太激烈了。”昨天晚上的Ben倒在资料山上，Hobbes毫无愧疚。  
Ben感觉到Hobbes火烫地在他的屁股和大腿上摩擦起来，他几乎从来不呻吟，只会从喉头发出隐约的咕噜声。见鬼！Ben砸了一下墙壁，溅起一小片水花，Hobbes正在用指甲沿着他青筋的脉络刮擦挤压。  
Ben想转过头说些什么，Hobbes的脸就凑了过来，他贴着Ben的脸颊，声音里一点情绪起伏也没有，但掩盖不了火烫刺耳的呼吸。  
“怎么？想用你那湿漉漉的大眼睛求饶？”  
Ben咬牙不理他，恼怒地回蹭他的脸颊，Hobbes的头发痒痒地盖在他耳朵上。Ben能感觉到他那种野兽一样的眼神，这让他在热水里也能汗毛倒竖，以及……兴奋……他的小腹在收紧。  
Hobbes抵着他摩擦，摇摆，手以同样的节奏摩挲着Ben。保养得当的手指，骨节分明的手指，指骨正按着Ben，一点一点地往上，再猛地回到顶端。Ben窒息了，快感和背后的Hobbes都猛地扑倒了他，一股和水密度不同的温暖湿意被蹭到Ben的股间，又被水流迅速冲走……

Hobbes冲洗了双手，这才把嘴唇按到Ben耳侧的皮肤上，手包裹在他腰侧。他用舌尖轻舔着Ben湿透的鬓角，发出满足的叹息，“刚才想说什么。”  
Ben回过了神，他突然转身，把Hobbes拉近一些，让两人都被笼罩在花洒之下。  
“我想……”他舔舔嘴唇，眼睛里是藏不住的兴奋，“我找到他们了！”  
Hobbes难得有了丰富的表情，他盯着Ben等他继续。  
“Harold Finch，John Reese……”Ben无声地念出这两个名字，Hobbes只能从他的唇形读出来，“Hobbes，想不想会会两个被封住超过70年的老家伙。”  
“乐意奉陪。”


	15. Chapter 15

Drake给他们弄了一部老式三厢车，动力系统和轮胎材料都是最新科技，整个框架则要多老有多老。Hobbes那辆扎眼的车最好不要到处走，他刚清理了“垃圾”回岸上，盯他的人不少。  
Ben看着自己一手的铁锈，他只是去底盘摸了摸而已。Hobbes拿手帕给他擦了，拉开了门先坐上驾驶座。  
“老天保佑，”他说，“座椅换过了。”  
Ben挺可怜这个整洁癖，没留意到自己的神色里充满了纵容。  
“不知道Drake到时候会用什么车来拉，别半路上掉下来两个棺材。”  
Ben在古董说明书里面看到了最初版本的凝胶盒，如果涂上别的颜色再盖上盖子，挺像棺材的。Ben与Hobbes是十足的乐观主义者，这说法可能没人信，可他们确信自己能找到那两个人，每一个A计划都是本着一定会实现而制定的。幸运女神往往会偏好那些准备充分又特别期待她降临的凡人，Ben与Hobbes甚至下意识里觉得幸运女神就拴在他们的纽扣上。

“船上有很多形状的，有一阶段流行圆形的。”像老鼠笼子，Hobbes不搜集这个。  
“我们的基因来自两个重刑犯？”Ben忍不住要问，有坏念头是一回事，基因里带着坏念头就是另一种情况了。  
Hobbes的船上有一部分囚犯就是从凝胶里释放出来的，多是该死却因为各种原因不能死的。送这些家伙进凝胶的人现在还在付保管费，每年花费在一个人身上的钱都够5个小孩吃到成年了，那么多年了还是不能死，宁愿花钱。这些囚犯之间的斗殴更频繁更严峻，他们想这样死掉或者弄死别人。什么都没有什么都不懂，也不给注射强效褪黑素，在现在的医疗手段下，差不多在120岁左右衰竭老死，又有什么意思。Hobbes不得不把他们一个个分开关在玻璃笼子里，他没法当他们是人，早就不是了。  
“高科技犯罪。没害到平民，也不属于任何组织，破坏信息安全的罪名一大摞。这两个人是想当游侠吧，太天真。”  
Hobbes评价。他对古董车的内部充满好奇，看着前方的同时手到处拨来拨去，竟然从顶上又翻出一份地图，递给Ben让他比对。  
“Drake小心肝，他放的备用品。”Ben翻了翻调侃道。  
小心肝？嗤，Hobbes想扣某人的工资了。  
“再怎么走？”  
“前面岔路走最右那条。”  
Ben存心的。他们两个人挺有意思，互相明白对方的想法，就是不愿意顺着来。  
“这一段路是新修的，可附近的地面破坏得厉害，没有人来过，再往前路就断了。”Ben对于纽约城的架构一清二楚，他穿着防爆服走过大部分地方。  
Hobbes瞥了他一眼，对方心领神会把后座上的武器袋拿了过来。他们只有一把改装枪，射程近破坏大声音轻，虽然不爆管但是十分容易卡壳。热兵器太少见了，Hobbes和Ben一样喜欢老物件，这把枪他改造的，子弹都是自制的。还有两把微型电击枪，几把带着皮套的刀具和两根甩棍。最底下都是一层层的束缚带，还有急救箱、短效凝胶弹和凝胶融枪。  
Ben挑了甩棍在手里掂了掂，“没我的好用。”  
他把可以随身的轻武器都在身上放好了，剩下的给塞了回去，Hobbes分神看他撩衣服的样子。  
他们一直缺少一个线头，如今Root出现了，Drake兢兢业业地一一查找她所有去过的地方。活人就是这点好，去哪里都能找到记录。排除了其他，因为那些大多是废墟，就算真的在那边还得靠挖掘机器人才行，那就是另外的功夫了。  
Hobbes减慢车速，Ben摒住了呼吸，他们面前是个巨大的怪物嘴：破败的地铁入口。

天色明亮，没有风，阳光被几层过滤隔离，留下来的是足够的光源。这一片地方像一个巨大的垃圾场，衬着旁边的新公路特别委和。Hobbes费了点力气把车子停好，拉出后备箱里的所有设备，再用伪装布盖起来。  
“不知道塌没塌。”Ben叼着手电筒，用扫描仪过了一遍，“稳定系数挺高，但是没有凝胶箱的反射波。”他陈述事实，没有半分责怪Drake的意思，他们只拿到区域坐标而这地方几十年没人来过了，除了修路的机器人。其实Ben很相信他，还记得点小时候他教他课的样子，有点近似父子感情在里面。

Hobbes用通讯器联系Drake，他找到了地铁站的编号铭牌。然后一边等着回应一边摸索三道闸门上的锁具。  
“最旧那道都快烂了，”他说。  
Ben凑近了用手电筒扫里面，什么都看不见，光线里飘着粉尘，闸门底部的垃圾堆了有半人高，往里面延伸。他回车那边，对着一堆工具一时间也不知道怎么弄好，机械手臂就在那里放着，可他随手拿了把扳手就去哐哐哐地敲那个闸门，震出好多铁锈和灰尘，扑了一脸。带了点怨气，他不喜欢未知的事情，他讨厌没有计划和不知所措。  
Hobbes看不下去，夹着他的头离那个门远远的，Ben已经是满脸的灰和眼泪了。Hobbes从药箱里拿了冲洗器，边把他眼睛里的灰尘弄出来边用手帕给他擦，Ben任由Hobbes在他脸上划拉，先是手帕再是手然后熟悉的气息凑了上来。  
“别闹，等Drake的消息。”  
Hobbes这句话接近呢喃，Ben泪汪汪的样子他有点扛不住，他拿下巴去蹭对方的脸，有股灰扑扑湿漉漉的气味。Ben把手帕拽下来胡乱地塞回Hobbes的口袋里，由着他又蹭了两下，这才跑去车边把扳手扔回工具箱，他看上那个重力机械手。  
“战前就废弃了，有一段挨着最早的唐人街。”Hobbes收到了回音，“Drake运气好，这是唯一的入口了，其他的都塌了。”  
Ben眼睛亮了亮，把防护头盔和机械手穿戴起来，他确定这下面一定有鬼了，而且在地底下，怎么闹都没有关系。Hobbes收好通讯器，帮着把肩部固定板给Ben戴上，他知道Ben又摸到熟悉的工具了，这事情他干最合适。  
重力机械手很轻易地就把闸门给弄开，Ben把裂开的扔到一边还能用的收到两侧，Hobbes则把开路机械人放到最前面，把垃圾往旁边堆空出一条走道，拉着所有的设备跟在最后面。机械人和Ben头盔上的绿灯都亮着，他们估摸前面有大型坍塌，希望不要把凝胶砸碎了。


	16. Chapter 16

Ben和Hobbes站在一块巨大的像凝固的蜂蜜一样的平板前面，确切的说并不怎么平，最初型号的凝胶在边缘无法连贯凝结，它们会起伏甚至产生气泡。  
在花了两小时探索了坑道之后，他们与目标只差了一块凝胶的距离。

“有人密封了这里。”Hobbes挥挥手指，机械人退到一边寻找有光线的地方开始自我充电。这里被破坏了，顶上有一个大洞，露出来的钢筋戳在半空里。  
“和破坏的不是同一个，至少不是同一批人。”  
Ben观察着地面上的碎屑，散落的水泥块倾斜成一座小小的土坡，靠里面也就是凝胶那一边的地上，有很多细小的马赛克碎片，绿色的蓝色的。  
“里层凝胶，外层水泥。但是这层水泥的配比不规范，可能是一个人至多两个人，没有工程经验，吸水性太高了。这里的坑洞……”Ben抬头往上 ，机械人发出嘶嘶的声音跟了过来，又被Hobbes招了回去。“战争造成的。穿墙弹，我们叫它八爪鱼。”他让Hobbes跟他走，把自作多情的机械人挥退，民用感知系统太陈旧总是把手势分析错误，“看这个月亮形的，其中的一个爪子，磕断了。”Ben用脚踢了踢一块黑色的碎片，边上有断裂的口子还有些白色的划痕，在岁月的作用下划痕的颜色已经浑浊了。  
“雨水渗漏，水泥吸水后坍塌露出了后面的凝胶层。”Hobbes捻了捻从地上捡起的碎屑，随手拍掉。  
“这里是老地铁站，早期的排水系统还能运作，但如果是暴雨的话还是有可能被淹没。”  
Ben尝试招唤机械人，那家伙离开光源嘶嘶地冲了过来。Hobbes拿出两个空气过滤器，Ben则用机械手把地上的大型垃圾往中心推了推，在机械人头上用胶带捆好测定仪，和Hobbes远远地退了出去。

“快见到了。”他们退到一块金属门的残片后面，Hobbes对Ben说。  
“如果已经烂了那我们就省事了。”  
“也有可能保存完好。”  
“那就是你的事情了，随便给两个身份吧。”Ben勾起嘴角，脸上有一个若隐若现的极浅的酒窝，Hobbes喜欢用舌尖舔它。  
“他们醒来怎么弄？”他们本意是带回去，但照现在这情形如果没损坏他们会先把人弄出来，都在眼前了怎么忍得住。  
“我们还得充当心理辅导，我可不会。”  
“如果活一个死一个？”  
Ben转头看Hobbes，“那要看活着的那个能不能接受了，我不同意再造一个出来。”  
“真是狠心，Benjamin。”

机械人把凝胶墙清理了出来，扫描了一遍里面没有活物。于是Hobbes控制着它在凝胶的中心点进行了一次敲击，咔地一声整个蜘蛛网状的碎裂铺散而开，紧接着整面墙全部碎裂。凝胶的重量很轻，所以碎片们像泡沫一样地把机械人给埋了，在它挣脱的时候又四散开来。机械人在碎屑上来来回回地发出咔咔的碾碎声，把地面清理了出来，这段时间里空气正在流通，测定仪的灯只闪了一会儿就和别的灯一起变绿了。  
Hobbes确定了稳定系数后联系了Drake，告知状况，然后帮着把Ben的机械手摘了下来，和他一起进了那扇门。

旧时光的美丽。Ben脑子里一直在回旋一些曲调，破碎的、不连贯的。艺术这东西已经很久不存在了，他缺少获得它们的途径，即使一直在努力，从一些书或者一些曲谱里面。  
凝胶像琥珀一样保留了这些。老式列车，里层空间完全被凝胶堵住了，墙的尽头是一块巨大的凝胶山，隐约能看到桌椅的形状。Ben抬头去看穹顶，弧形线条上布满了细碎的马赛克，浓厚的颜色在空气进来后在迅速变深，龟裂的痕迹渐渐出现了。周围墙上的灯早已失去了作用，机械人转着圈地勘测，立起了三盏便携无频闪灯，照亮工作区域。  
“离远一点。”Hobbes嘱咐，这些装饰物用手碰碰就会掉下来一大片。  
“我喜欢这里。”Ben说。  
“不要你那个图书馆了？”  
“那不一样。这里还是老样子，很难见了。”  
“时间凝固不是什么好事情。”Hobbes转头去看脱落了马赛克的墙体。  
“那堆是他们工作的地方，在车厢里。”  
Ben把复古情怀放到一边，从工具里拿出融枪，光电板已经充满了。机械人已经在绕着车厢做扫描了，随着它的移动，不时地有些物件掉落下来，Hobbes像遛狗一样地跟在它后面，看着扫描结果。  
“过来。”Hobbes招招手让Ben过来看。  
“两口棺材。”Ben挑了挑眉毛。机械人歪着监视窗重复了一下重点区域的扫描，然后滴滴了两声停了下来，开始换Ben固定在它机械臂上的融枪工作。

在接近金属箱边缘的时候Hobbes让机械人停了下来，设成手动控制让它远远地待着，接下来的他要和Ben自己来弄，问题是……  
“先弄谁出来？”Hobbes征询Ben的意见。  
两口并排的金属棺，被拉出来放到了外面的空地上。透过最顶上的凝胶层能够看到下面人的样子。一个像Hobbes，一个像Ben，或者说一个像和Ben初次见面时Hobbes的样子，John Reese满头满脸乱糟糟的灰白相间的须发。  
“他们看起来比照片上要瘦。”Ben纠结了。箱体没有损坏，剩下的电量只够先弄出一个人，然后他们要对他急救，趁这个空档重新充电，再去弄出另一个。  
“囚禁和拷问，又被关凝胶里，正常。”Hobbes权衡了一下利弊，“先把他弄出来，存活几率高一点。”


	17. Chapter 17

“我能问你一个问题吗？”  
“我是双鱼座的。”Ben说。（*此句来自lost）  
Hobbes歪了下头表示神伤，“我想说，我是不是应该回避一下？”  
Reese现在已经完全脱离了凝胶，金属棺被竖了起来，他还在里面，但是被绑上了数根束缚带。Hobbes想如果他长睡一觉醒来看到一张和自己一样的脸，那种恐惧感一定会导致心律不齐。  
“如果不小心吓死了，我们就省事多了。”  
“Benjamin，从基因角度上来看，他们算是我们的父亲，或者兄弟。”  
“在我看来只是两个大麻烦。”Ben毫不怜惜。  
“有一天你可能会改观。”  
“如果有那一天的话。”  
既然如此，Hobbes也就不刻意了。他好以整暇地抱着胳膊看着Reese，这个须发灰白的家伙，媒体口中的西装男。机械人扫描时显示他身上有很多伤，包括多次脱臼和骨裂，轻微脑震荡，大量组织挫伤和撕裂，Hobbes心想如果之后检测出精神问题他绝对不会惊讶。  
“准备好了。”他说，双手垂下进入警戒姿势。机械人则嘶嘶地转动着轮轴，被Hobbes挥手退到外边去充电。  
Ben把一剂针剂直接插入了Reese的脖子，拔出后扔到一边，然后把自吸式面罩盖到了他的脸上。他退回到Hobbes的身边，微微落后一点距离，手上的甩棍已经拉伸出长度。

他们两个人等了大概有15秒左右。面罩里渐渐起了雾气，一深一浅地涌动着，Reese的睫毛颤了几秒。Ben一下子走神想到了Hobbes，不过他很快就把自己拉了回来。  
终于睁开眼睛的Reese第一眼看到的是Hobbes，这让他紧了紧拳头。那是非常非常不让人如意的眼神，Hobbes在重刑犯的脸上看到过，还有一些受过严刑拷打和虐待的犯人身上也有。他同意Ben之前说的话，是个大麻烦，这种狂热，置之死地而后生的表情，即使在束缚带下面，他也没有绝对的把握能够制服他，同时自己不受一点伤。  
“Harold？”Reese发现了Ben，“不，你不是。”他的声音被闷在呼吸罩里面。  
他挣扎了一下，停了停，再次用力挣扎，金属棺被他的动作带动着摩擦地板，刺耳的刮擦声让所有人的牙根都酸了起来，他晃了晃头，企图把面罩甩开。Hobbes紧盯着Reese的手，上面的青筋一直在突起，他可能在挣扎中把自己弄脱臼。  
“Harold Finch在你旁边，要想他醒过来吗？”Ben说。  
挣扎停止了。Reese想转头看Finch却因为束缚而失败。  
“不要甩开面罩，你的内循环恢复还需要它。”Ben继续，他发现了，他的脸能制止Reese的暴力骚动。  
Ben上前两步，甩棍尖顶住了Reese的喉头软骨。Hobbes紧随其后站在Reese的左手边，左撇子，资料上那么说，一旦挣脱束缚他得保证能控制住他。

Reese的瞳孔在面罩上方放大，Ben的脸进入了一个黑色深井，随着瞳孔渐渐恢复原状，他的身影倒映在Reese的眼球上。Ben必须说他对于Reese的眼球震颤状况非常得意，再给他多一点时间他能完全控制住眼前这个人，当然，这在计划外，似乎有驳于道德。面罩里的雾气有那么一段时间非常不规律地起伏着，随着瞳反射变得正常而逐渐恢复。  
“我不是你老板，只是和他很像。你们睡了很长的一觉，有点太长了。”Ben说，甩棍尖掐在Reese喉头的触感让他的表情有些狰狞，Ben好笑地发现Reese疑惑又迷糊的神色，他不是Harold Finch，谁都看得出来。  
“现在你醒过来了。再等上几分钟，我们会把你放出来的，但不要让我看到你有任何攻击型动作。”Ben撇了Hobbes一眼，对方却对他笑了笑。  
“Benjamin，我们不能用Finch要挟他，你有时候也会犯蠢。”Hobbes说。他或许想要用刀子什么地抵住Finch，这可不明智。Hobbes心想可能是基因的问题，他能模糊地猜出Reese惧怕什么。他把Finch的金属棺转到Reese的眼前，满意地看到他所期待的神色，他可是管理着一艘大船，他知道人类除了死亡还惧怕什么。  
“他自己的性命是完全不在意的，老板的性命不行。我不想对付一头发疯的野兽，”Hobbes继续，Reese从眼角看他，“John Reese，叫你Reese不介意吧。我和你很像对吧，基因工程真有意思不是吗？”Hobbes转身拿起医疗包，“你完全不懂怎么救治Finch，在这里这个时间段你以前的知识没有任何作用。”  
Reese微微转头看Hobbes，须发满面的他有那么一瞬间看上去和Hobbes完全不像。Ben看了眼倒数器，把他脸上的面罩摘了下来。  
“你能救活他？”Reese沙哑的嗓音让Ben扯了扯嘴角，他不用担心以后会混淆眼前这两个人了。  
“事实上他没死，但是也没醒。”Hobbes接话，他钻研的眼神让Reese愤怒，像是在看一件死物。  
“Sleeping Beauty。希望你合作，John。”Ben笑眯眯地说，他看到Reese眼里一闪而过的不爽，然后再次恢复痛苦又自责的深情看着眼前果冻状的凝胶，应该是里面的人。  
现在的他真是，非常非常期待Finch出来后的样子，他收回前面的话，这场景太有意思了。根据当年媒体报道，Finch几乎就是一个救世主一样的人物，摩西，或者耶稣基督，血与肉，葡萄酒和面包。Ben对于这种莫名其妙的慈悲情怀是嗤之以鼻的，而眼前的Reese，更是一种几世纪之前的骑士情怀，Ben对他们被捕被询问被虐待觉得完全在意料之中。他很期待看到Finch的样子，镜子镜子，一个与Benjamin Linus完全相反的人物，更好或者更糟。

“补充一下。欢迎来到2085年，John Reese。我是Willard Hobbes，这是Benjamin Linus。”  
Hobbes重新开启了融枪，Finch的脸在融枪下若影若现。  
Ben的神色开始变得严峻而冷酷，他看了眼Reese，因为他的瞳孔再次放大而在心底冷笑，他捏了捏甩棍，如果救不活Finch他得准备随时来那么一下。


	18. Chapter 18

Hobbes慢慢融出了Finch的脸，直到他的整个身体与凝胶完全分离。他皱着眉头看这个与Ben模样一样的老家伙，受了点苦但看得出是个一直生活得挺讲究的人。机械人的初次扫描显示他有旧伤，Hobbes在第二次扫描时发现，这个人颈部的钢钉因为凝胶的关系已经氧化，而腿部的伤更是非常不理想。他得在稳定剂里面进进出出差不多两年才能痊愈，还没算上基因缺陷，阿兹海默的修复时间。将是一笔不小的开销。

Hobbes拿出固定器，试图往Finch的脖子和腿上套。他发觉身后有异动，在转身的瞬间听到了电流的噼啪声。Ben从背后压制着Reese正咬着牙对他进行电击，这家伙不知道什么时候摆脱了束缚带，蓝色的网状闪光在脖子间闪耀，却被他眼睛里的火花完全盖了下去。  
“见鬼！Hobbes！见鬼！”Ben吼叫着拿出第二部电击枪，一部电击枪根本没有用。  
Reese就地翻滚避开Ben，想要去抓Hobbes的脚。背脊上被Ben的甩棍狠狠地抽了一下，第三第四节腰椎，Ben下手一向狠毒。Hobbes避开时一脚踩在Reese的手背上，他的鞋尖在他的下颚骨上来了那么一下，听到颚骨移位以及回位的响声。Ben飞身扑了上来，他骑在Reese的腰上，刚才被他伤到的地方，Reese抬高了头痛苦地呼喊了一下，任然试图用另一只手去抓Hobbes。  
“你他妈的到底在发什么疯！”Ben把第二部电击枪顶在Reese的颈侧，力道大得让他翻白眼。  
Hobbes顺势踩上了Reese的另一只手，他捏住Reese的下颚把他的头用力抬起来，Reese像一条被驯兽师压制住的鳄鱼，无法动弹。  
“不想看你老板活过来了？”Hobbes问。他与Ben不同，语气里听不出任何感情，只是有股隐约的焦躁。  
“我看到你要绑他！”Reese的肩膀已经脱臼，他用了这个法子才摆脱束缚。  
“你这个蠢货！”Ben吼叫。  
“他的颈椎和腿有重伤，不给他固定怎么弄出去，嗯？深情的罗密欧。”Hobbes捏了捏Reese的下巴，他对一腔冲动的人没有半分好感。  
“你不能绑他！”  
Ben翻了个白眼，电击枪再次闪耀出蓝色的闪光，衬出他一头的油汗和狰狞的牙齿。

“救出个神经病？”Ben有点脱力。  
Reese正蜷缩着痉挛，他的脸被须发全部盖住，更像是一团灰白色的怪物。  
“看起来像精神奔溃，长时间禁闭或者用药。”Hobbes帮Reese的肩膀复位，简单地给昏迷中的他注射了些药物，其他的伤口他懒得弄了。  
“我以为你有经验。”Ben有点责怪Hobbes的意思，刚才太危险了。  
“这里没有鲨鱼笼，也没有电击鱼叉。我高看了束缚带的作用，我道歉。”  
“你们用这个对付犯人？”  
“Benjamin，别装出一副人道主义者的样子。你去问问Drake，这种人的肾上腺素不正常，能把你的胳膊撕下来。”  
Ben撇撇嘴，“我们太心急了。”他叹口气，把后脑勺磕在Hobbes的肩上。Hobbes用鬓角回蹭了他一下，他们都累坏了。

Reese的手还在流血，两只手全部血肉模糊，Hobbes踩的。他在痉挛中渐渐地安静了下来。Hobbes万分不乐意地把Ben的脑袋推了推，首先站了起来。机械人嘶嘶作响地绕来绕去，刚才他们用它身上的部件做了个简易的电击器固定在Reese的后颈处，如果还不管用，就只能弄晕了等天亮后Drake来搬了。宵禁时间已经过了，他们得在这里过夜，还有几个小时。  
“清醒了？”Hobbes低头问，鞋尖正对着Reese一团糟的手背。  
“没有完全。”Reese回答。从他的回答来看应该已经恢复了不少。  
“自己包扎下，不要吓到你的老板。”Hobbes扔给他一卷绷带示意他把手包一下，Reese刚才的种种表现已经让他错误地以为Finch是位弱不经风的贵妇了，他摇了摇头苦笑了一下。

Ben板着张脸。Reese正眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他的手，狂热地像害了什么病，他只能尽量小心地温柔地把针剂注射进Finch的脖子，再把呼吸罩给他戴上。  
Finch的醒来并不是那么顺利，他的旧伤和曾经的用药史使他恢复得很慢。Reese被Hobbes拖到一边，他不得不叮嘱他，为了Finch的安全和健康，不要再冲动了。Reese反复深呼吸，对着墙壁喃喃自语，在他听到了身后的Ben开始和Finch说话时猛地颤抖了一下，然后继续对着墙壁不敢回头。Hobbes觉得他将来在Reese身上的花销也不会小到哪里去，两个大麻烦。  
终于，好像有一辈子那么长，Ben过来把Reese带到了Finch的面前。  
他坐在一张破旧的椅子上，颈部戴着固定器，胸部以下被束缚带和固定器缠绕，闭着眼睛勉强能看到眼球的颤动。  
“Finch，想我了吗？”  
熟悉的调侃，虽然音调完全跑偏。Finch睁开了眼睛，他几乎控制不住自己的眼泪，胸口像有一只蜂鸟在挥动翅膀。  
“Mr Reese。很高兴再次见到你。”  
Reese的眼圈瞬间红了，他想念这个声音太久了，太久太久了。  
“Harold……”  
他伸手慢慢抱住Finch，担心这是个梦，他只能抱住虚无，感谢上帝他能感觉到Finch的心跳。Reese把流过鼻梁的眼泪擦到了Finch的头发上，他的老板在抽泣，眼泪应该都擦到他的肩膀上了，没关系，现在不是坚持男子气概的时候。


	19. Chapter 19

Drake开着食品补给车来的，那车子后面有足够的空间。他本想尽可能地保住自己睿智的形象，来的路上做了各种设想打了无数腹稿，但是看到Finch和Reese的时候，还是不可避免地呆住了片刻。机械人嘶嘶地绕着他转，像是在看笑话。  
“你挡它的光了。”Hobbes提醒。  
大个子摸摸鼻子，让了位子。机械人张开太阳能收集板，像个朝圣者一样对着才升起没多久的太阳。  
Finch的状况不是很好，和Reese聊了几句就又被注射了药物，现在在昏睡中。Reese在旁边看护了很久，终究还是找到了Ben，要求把自己铐起来。  
“关押的最后一段，已经失去时间概念了，现在有点控制不住自己的攻击冲动。”他没有让他们取下颈后的电击器，但是恐怕光凭那个不管用。  
Ben翻着眼皮看他，Reese在心中腹诽：这人长得和Harold一样，为什么看起来却十分危险，如果还是当年，他会先把Ben捆起来或者打昏，同样面貌的人竟然可以如此不同。  
“我只有这个，自己戴上吧。”Ben从后腰拿出电击绳。  
“又从武器库偷拿的？”Hobbes看到了问，换来一记白眼。  
Drake把Finch小心地抱了起来，他落在高大的Drake手臂里，睁开眼睛勉强地看了他一眼，又闭了起来，像个脆弱的孩子，如果不是眼角嘴角的皱纹的话。Reese尽量不去看自己的老板，他们才醒过来，这个时代并不太平，还有很多事要做，他得尽可能地控制住自己，眼前的人会救治Finch，他相信这一点，他不得不相信这一点。  
他们分了工，Drake载着Finch和机械人，他们在后车厢，Reese坐副驾驶。Hobbes继续和Ben一部车，载着器材。地铁站里的物资现在没有条件拿走，他们可以以后再来，走前Ben用短效凝胶弹封住了地铁站。

“先回船上。”Hobbes说，“这里的培育罐几十年没用过了，要再检修一下。”  
“确定要救了？”  
“Benjamin，你想救了再杀了他们？真是狠心。”  
“特别是Reese，他看起来很不稳定。别装好人Willard。”  
“你又不是没看过他的简历，很让人吃惊的家伙。”Hobbes笑着打着方向盘，他现在脖子酸痛只想好好睡一觉。  
“他们……不是我想的那种关系。”Ben比了下手势被Hobbes按住了，挣了几下放弃了。  
“可很接近。别管这些好吗。”Hobbes用拇指摩挲着Ben的虎口，那一层薄膜软肉，“这两个人很不简单，非常有意思。留着对我们有用，你不会想杀了他们的，血缘关系有神奇的作用。”  
“一旦救回来了，你觉得John Reese会让我有杀了他们的机会吗？只是不想他们惹麻烦。”  
“在我的船上我可以保证。”  
“Hobbes，前面有路障。”Ben皱起了眉头，随即挂起一张温和的笑脸抽回了自己的手。

“你好船长。”拦起路障的警察向Hobbes敬礼，“很抱歉打扰您，有位女士想见见你们。”  
他没有征得两人的同意就转身带着另一个人过来了。Ben在后视镜里看到Drake疑惑地探出车窗，Reese不在位子上，应该是偷偷溜到了后面。  
机械人围了过来，形成了一道安全屏障。以前放出去的卫星目前还有30%在运转，这种机械人可以制造一个小小的区域，他们的对话影像不会被任何设备记录，况且Ben还能看到不远处亮起的市政修理灯，连活人都被挡住了，来的是个人物。  
“船长，早上好。”车门被打开，有人坐到了后面的位子。  
“Morgan女士，早上好。”Hobbes转身点点头。  
Zoe Morgan，前段时间被市长授予了勋章，在市政厅挂了个虚位。信息战开始的时候她没有离开纽约，核冬季时这个曾经潜行于暗处的掮客渐渐地浮出水面，她能搞到很多物资，有着比你所能想象的更加巨型的关系网。不过很明显，她不愿意走在明处，知道她能力的人依旧不多，仅在权力层的上层浮动。Hobbes在Clark的关系网中看到过她，或许当年葬礼的时候还有过Zoe的名片，但是从来没有接触过。  
“您好，女士。”Ben跟着行礼，他没听说过Zoe。这女人看起来40岁不到的年纪，从过于自如的神色看来，实际年龄远超于外表，Ben注意到她耳垂下面还没有完全褪去的手术疤痕。  
“我是第一批使用强效褪黑素的人，早期产品没有很完善，这是拉皮手术的痕迹。”Zoe的眼很尖，“我没准备盖住它，等时间到了自然会消退。”  
“您依旧美貌。这话没有不敬，美貌智慧并存，这是事实。”Ben坦言。  
“Willard Hobbes，让我见见他们两个。”  
Hobbes盯着Zoe片刻。  
“Benjamin Linus，别冲动。”Zoe对着把手伸向后腰的Ben努了努嘴，现在这种物资萧条时期，她还是精心地化着妆搭配着长卷发和窄裙，“他们是我的老朋友，真正意义上的老朋友。我不放心的是你们，你们的名声可都不怎么样。”  
“我并不知道……”  
“你不会知道。我和John Reese，以及Harold Finch是旧友，他们被捕时没有供出我来。”Zoe欠了欠身换了个姿势坐，Hobbes觉得汗毛竖了起来，这女人给人的压迫感很重，“凝胶墙是我布置的，里面有监控器。”听到监控器Ben不由得抽了下脸上的肌肉，这年头能用上监控器的都不是普通人。“你们打破墙的时候我就知道了，实际上你们的存在我一直知道，当年我曾想阻止Clark，但是没有成功。我没有能力把他们弄出来，再给一个新身份，似乎你们有，比我更有效更非法。”Zoe笑了笑。  
“回我的船上，会有新身份。”Hobbes说。  
“那里是你的王国，Hobbes。”Zoe点点头，“让我见见他们。”  
Ben率先下了车，把Zoe那一边的车门打开。Zoe随着他们走到Drake的货车后面，“我会一直提防你们。”在打开后车厢门的时候Zoe这样说，“小心些，孩子们。”


	20. Chapter 20

“Sir。”  
“Drake。”  
Drake看看过来视察的Hobbes，“我最近这阶段似乎总是坐在培育罐前面。”他终于把心里的抱怨说出来了。  
Hobbes咧着嘴看了看自己的导师玩伴和手下，“加工资。”  
Drake也笑了，“没地方可以花。”  
“你可以买礼物送给Morgan，一捧鲜花可以用掉你半个月的薪水。”

Hobbes他们最后在Zeo车队的掩护下离了岸，Ben有点气馁，他本想顺路回一下图书馆的。  
Zoe在后车厢打开时看到了把自己绑起来的野人一样的Reese，Ben发觉她的眼眶红了一下。Zoe没有回避任何人，她站在车厢外和Reese聊了几句，说明了一下目前的情况也获取了相应的情报，她知道他们得快点去治疗。叙旧被搁置了，Finch的体征在下降，警告音响起的时候Zoe正把手搭到Reese的胳膊上，他们还没来得及拥抱一下。Ben早年的生活让他非常懂得察言观色，如果说Zoe这个女人有什么弱点的话，必定是Finch和Reese两个人没错了。但他也看得出，这女人恐怕要比这两个男人坚定得多，常年在政界周旋让她如磐石一样，她对自己和别人都充满信心和希望，同时也提防着所有的人。他才不会与她为敌，Ben对自己说。  
“一周之内，鹰派会发起行动。重要的东西我会帮你保管。”Zoe透露了些不该透露的东西给他们，这有点不像她，但是也没有办法了，Finch和Reese都要进行治疗，她只能强迫自己相信这两张相似的脸。  
“我会派Drake过来，他一直与岸上往来，有他自己的渠道。”Hobbes很感激Zoe的消息，单单这一句已经足够了。  
Drake远远地向Zoe致了下敬。  
“船长，你的王国我们都知道，活死人墓。”Zoe特地站在Hobbes的面前这样说，她明白自己的地位和阅历会给年轻人造成极强的压迫感，她正要利用这一点，“善待他们，你不会后悔的。这个世界，已经太脆弱了，你需要帮手。”  
活死人墓的好名声和坏名声一样响亮，Hobbes的囚犯里面有市长州长、有参议员、有数不清的政客。另一艘船，他们之间从未联系，关的全是女囚。这两座墓地是黑暗的开始，和终结。  
“Hobbes是名好员工。”总统总是这样说。

“我只是负责联络，不用送花吧。”Drake闹了个大红脸。  
“怎么样？”  
Hobbes没有继续取笑Drake，他们面前的人，是这样似曾相识。当时他们两个并排坐着的时候，观测的是被Hobbes重伤的Ben。Hobbes当时希望他能快点出来，揍他一顿也好，想到这里他摸了摸自己的下颚骨笑了笑。  
“主要是旧伤，Morgan小姐给开了绿灯，肌肉和骨骼再造都在进行中。”Drake瞄了眼观测数据，他本是一个非常老派的人，对Zoe还是称呼小姐。  
“Reese呢？”  
罐子里只有蜷缩起来的Finch，旁边那只是空的。  
“叫我？”Reese擦了擦还湿淋淋的头发从隔间里走出来。他还在治疗中，但是要比Finch好很多，可以时不时出来一下。Hobbes眯了眯眼睛，对方剃了胡子剪了头发，虽然还没开始注射强效褪黑素。他们两个真的很像，但是又很不一样。Reese看起来很和气，有点吊儿郎当的，他爆发起来惊人的样子他和Ben都忘不了，一头电击枪也无法驯服的野兽。至于他自己，Ben最常称呼的就是“变态”。  
“你还得再待一段时间，”Hobbes说，“精神方面需要用药，让数据稳定。”  
他不在乎说出来，Reese因为关押的关系，一定被用过药了，他在治疗前和一个精神病患者没有什么差别了。Hobbes只是挺惊讶他对于Finch在肢体上的保护和克制，即使在神志失常的情况下。  
“Finch他怎么样？”Reese对Hobbes的判断表示认可，转头问Drake，他很相信这个长相凶恶但其实性格温和体贴的科学家。  
“不是特别好，他对药物的耐受很高。”Drake把图表递给Reese看。  
Reese对这个时代总是觉得奇怪的熟悉和陌生。Hobbes的船上有足够的学习资料，他接收那么多从凝胶里出来的人，对于如何让他们尽快融入当今社会已经有一套自己的流程了。沉睡前，Reese在Finch那里接收到的高科技资讯与金钱意识，使得他对于事物的接受度远高于很多人。这里的科技高速发展可是基本民用品却稀缺得不可思议，比如Drake手里的铅笔只有短短一截。  
“石墨并不稀缺，但运输链断了。”Drake注意到Reese的眼神。  
“我看不懂这个。”Reese点点头，然后又对Drake说。  
“基本……就是说，要比预计时间待得更久一些。”  
“而他还得下船。”Hobbes说，“我这里是鹰鸽两派的斗争区域之一，随时会被召回，Finch不能在这里接受治疗。”  
“那要去哪里？”  
“老房子的培育罐想办法整修后运到别处，那里也不能待。图书馆或者地铁站，看到时候是不是会……”他顿了顿，“有战争。”  
“战争？”  
“Mr Reese，你以为现在是和平时期？”Hobbes撅嘴调笑的样子让人恼火，他对Reese的称呼也让人恼火。  
“Drake一定会在这我知道，我需要时间学习这些药物怎么弄。”他压下怒火，现在Finch的恢复是他首要关心的，而这两个家伙包括Benjamin，只是讨人厌的臭小子罢了。  
“你不能走，Ben会陪着他。”  
“为什么？”  
“我上报消息说找到了当年Clark额外培育的兄弟，John Hobbes。”Reese听到这名字跟牙痛一样地咧嘴，“Ben不能暴露，他是我的弱点。同时培育的Benjamin Linus也找到了他的兄弟，Harold Linus，离开活死人墓回岸上居住。”  
“能蠢到相信你的话？”  
“不需要相信。我只要通知他们有事情冲着我们两个来就行了，Finch和Ben他们不能动，我手里的砝码足够多了。”Hobbes说着摸摸嘴唇。  
Reese没有吭声，他来这里一周了，Hobbes的王国Hobbes的手段他都见过。他心里想着这是个变态的臭小子可也明白他的手段足够保护一些人，在需要保护Finch的时候他愿意和Hobbes并肩站在一起。

Hobbes说完就离开了。Drake则安静地坐在观测台后面。  
Reese头发还在滴水，被肩膀上的毛巾吸干。他抬着头看培育罐里的Finch，眼睛是可见的自责以及带着迷茫的向往。他们一直身处洪流，被冲击到几近破碎，然后时间停止了在未来重启。以前所有的困扰所有的问题都不见了，TM不再存在也无法存在，这里没有足够的设备供它使用，所有窥视它的人都在信息战中被摧毁或者被淘汰，他们再也不用保护什么号码，所有的一切都被时间带走了。而Zoe竟然还在，按照她的说法Fusco也是，Root也还活着。这是个多好的世界。  
除了，Finch可能已经失去了他的玫瑰花。欧洲在核爆中已是一片废墟。  
Reese像被人在太阳穴狠狠地击打了一下，他突然站起来，Drake投来警惕的一瞥。  
该怎么告诉他，该怎么告诉Finch。  
Reese慢慢地又坐了下来，他以前的工作让他时常需要去告诉别人坏消息，他还得再做一次。


	21. Chapter 21

“我并不是很确定，Finch，核爆前Grace应该还在欧洲。”  
Finch把治疗间隙投入到学习最新资讯中，他努力保持冷静温和，这世界变了，不是他的世界了。  
“其实从来都不是我的世界不是吗，Mr Reese。”他从前的知识在这里无法生存，或许应该多看两本果蔬培育手册。Reese只是陪在他旁边不说话，手里的册子半天也翻不过去一张。  
Ben时常冷眼看他们两个克制隐忍的样子，Hobbens让他别去管，他抓紧分秒与Ben在一起的时光。接下来要分别多久，一年还是两年？取决于战歇期何时来临，他几乎可以从天边的闷雷里听到边境的火炮声了。

Reese在船上的资料库查了好几天，70年了，物是人非。  
Finch的腿正在接受再造术治疗，被笨拙的固定器包裹着。颈部被安置了临时支架，一整排鱼骨钢钉暴露在皮肤外面。  
“她嫁给了一名园艺师，非常出色的学者。战时还在发表论文。”天晓得Reese这个拿枪的在那里翻看园艺资料是一件多么痛苦的事情。  
“她嫁人了。哦，当然，她当然会嫁人。很不错的女人，Mr Reese。”Finch抬头笑笑。被捕期间他们都受了点折磨，他显得有些瘦弱，被稳定剂泡得发白，简直像随时会化开在墙壁里一样。  
“战争时他们从居住地向周边大陆转移，后期的资料已经毁于战火。但是，”Reese看着Finch的脸色，“我找到一份战后再建说明，她丈夫的名字在目录里，并且写明携妻回到原驻地。Finch，她可能还活着，但是按照现在的技术我们没法确定。”  
“如果还是当年，我可以很容易查到。现在不用去打扰她了，John。”Finch躲过了Reese关切的眼神，他需要一个人待一会儿。

好员工与好老板，Reese和Finch好像回到了一开始认识时的样子，只是Reese不再对他的老板各种探寻与调查，他们的时间线被截断了，一切清零重新开始。  
“他们相处得似乎太客气了一点，”Ben对Hobbes说，“才见面时还哭得像两个傻瓜。”  
而Hobbes只是往上顶了顶让他专心骑。  
“这种感情，恐怕已经有好几百年历史了。”Hobbes亲亲Ben的头顶，他们相拥在小小的军用床上，毯子只盖到肋骨处。再过7个小时船靠岸，Ben和Finch得离开了，“或许更久一些。同性之间无条件的信任和坚持、隐忍和祝福。”  
“狗屁。”Ben回答，朝天花板翻着白眼。他很快就闻不到海水味儿了，这里的过滤器有点过载，海腥味儿总是去除不干净。  
“我们无法理解，我们不同。如果你在岸上睡了别人，我会把他踢个半死再揍你一顿。”Hobbes抓住Ben张牙舞爪的手按到自己嘴边，在说话的时候稍微吸进一点指尖，“如果你要离开，我会放你走，前提是你的确爱上了别人。”  
“我没爱上你Hobbes。我不是谁的。”  
Hobbes只是在他头顶又亲了亲，“只要你开心，怎么样都好。我也不是谁的Willard我知道，或许等腻了还能再在一块儿？我不会胡来，我不想再看到你在培养罐里，但可以在床上。”他喉咙里冒出笑声，“他们不同，把苦难当甜果子吃，老派人的浪漫。”  
“没把自己当人，蠢货。”  
“Benjamin，你总是看不起别人。”Hobbes用手指梳了梳他头上翘起来的乱发。  
“我看不起连自己都不爱的人。”

如果可以，Drake想把分离的场景从自己脑子里删掉。再过两年或许可以，欧洲皇家学院已经出模型机了。  
Hobbes和Reese回海上，他们没有离太远，紧贴着通讯信号的边缘。从那一天起，鹰鸽两派的消息像雪片一样地涌向船上的接收站，这一刻在左边下一刻可能就要站到右边。  
Drake通过小型水下穿梭机来往于陆地和大船之间。一开始是与Zoe联系，修复了老宅子里的培养罐搬到Ben的图书馆，Finch在那里继续接受治疗。Finch很乐意待在Ben的图书馆，他告诉他，他们以前也有一个。Ben尽责地观测Finch的治疗状况，还清理出一个隔间给他专用。他像一条蟒蛇一样地看守自己的领地，Hobbes和他几乎侵犯过每个角落，他还没有这个脸让这个遗传角度上父亲或者兄弟知道这一点。

Finch的腿部再造术完成的第二天，战争正式开始了，居住区的上空整整一天都在回响着安全警报。他们两个表情严肃地看着海的方向，广场上的信息墙还没有更新，街区全部戒严，没法出去没法进来。Ben把战争的起因告诉Finch，关于基因的认识分歧。而Finch则回答他人类的存在就是要不停战争，从来都有各种理由。他还告诉他Root关于坏代码的说法，Ben为此笑了一整天。坏代码，他们都是坏代码。  
炮火在城市边缘打响，光斑在天空反射久久消散不去。Ben头痛地想起那些他工作过的地方，又要布满坑洞了。两天后签订了为期两周的休战协议，民用机器人从运输车上卸下大量的生活物资，顺便给居住区里的小型清洁机器人作检修。整个城市洋溢着一种莫名其妙的带着点亢奋的兴兴向荣。  
Drake趁机开着运输车来了，带来Hobbes和Zoe的消息，还给Finch带来Reese的便条。小小一张纸片，铅笔字因为被折起来而变得柔和又模糊。一开始总是些道歉的话，没头没脑的，Drake每次递过纸片都一脸茫然。直到有一天Finch抄写了一行诗作为回信，大意是夜莺在别的树枝上也会鸣叫。Reese拿着那张小纸片在甲板上待了很久，久到纸片被海风卷走，他被烈日晒黑的脸终于露出了笑容。Hobbes觉得他们两个都不大适合笑，看上去傻呼呼的毫无气势。他现在忙于应付两派的笼络和拉锯，Reese成了典狱长的分身。Hobbes和Reese在审讯和扣押方面大概有着共同的基因，这从犯人们的咒骂里面听得出来。  
Ben偷看了Finch的回信，查了查他的藏书没有找到诗句的来源，有些气恼。不过他的精力已经被别的拉走了，他们要去地铁站，Finch说能找到些好东西，可能对Hobbes有利。


	22. Chapter 22

休战期间，城市里流动着热烈又脆弱的情绪，可能因为一桶新鲜黄油就高涨如7月，也有可能因为一张不同色的军用标签而自危如寒冬。虽然开战只两天，政府部门已经把培养罐分批运送到最近的地下防爆仓库，在那里进入休眠状态。今年大概不会有新生儿了。

Finch和Ben用毯子遮住折叠起来的机械人，把它放到三厢车的后面，对门的孩子吮着手指眼馋地透过洞开的大门看他们厨房桌上那一整瓶的枫糖浆。Drake给他们提供源源不断的物资，比那些吃配给粮的平头百姓好太多了。Finch看着那盖着长睫毛的咖啡色眼球，感觉恍如隔世，他还记得经济大萧条时期的那些旧照片，排着长队领配给粮的人群。Ben当然不知道Finch在感叹什么，他只是快手快脚地把物品搬上车，顺手扔进两桶压缩食品，把房门一把关上。两个人自上岸后一直穿着标配制服，从背后看几乎一模一样，只是Finch的鱼骨钢钉探出衣领一直插入到发际线里面，金属反光让人看了头皮发麻。Ben发动车子，几乎没有发出什么声音就滑了出去。Finch从后视镜看到那个孩子被拖回了屋子，大概是去吃那些配给营养泥了。他刚醒来的时候对于新世界的食物表示十分难以接受，仅仅是心理上的，毕竟还要活下去。  
“你觉得，你们算是活得好吗？”Finch问Ben，看着外面感觉很迷茫。  
“别跟我讨论哲学问题，Harold。能活下来就是好的，就算死也要死得慢一些。”  
Finch觉得和这些人比起来自己有种说不出的不切实际，而他与旧世界的唯一联系在遥远的海上，通讯线的最边缘，随时会失去联系。他做噩梦，梦到大船失去动力被吞入茫茫核爆层，半夜里惊醒过来瞪着天花板，直到配给车的铃声在窗外响起。  
……John……  
“我们不救人，我们活下去。清理核废料，扩大生存区域，恢复物种。我们甚至不交配，用药物来控制荷尔蒙，是不是很像机械人？”Ben转动方向盘绕开路障，有老人在路边用自己栽种的蔬菜跟人换食用油，“在遇到Hobbes之前除了图书馆我只有一条毯子。”  
“我不会给你拖后腿的。”Finch是成年人，他知道他该做什么，不该想什么。  
“你会习惯这些的。要我说你们以前的生活才叫奇怪，是因为肚子太饱闲得慌？”Ben说完闭了嘴，他觉得这个话题不用继续了，没完没了的谁都不好受。  
Ben对Finch和Reese有种妒忌，和对Hobbes的很像。他们在忙于别的的时候，他可能还在为了下星期的止痛药到处奔波，盘算着用一袋营养泥换一把葡萄干，然后把剩下的精力用来誓死保卫他那个羸弱的图书馆。当生存都艰难的时候，能有多少善心和闲心，为了一袋水都能互相诅咒下地狱。  
Finch和Ben相处的越久就越喜欢这个……算是兄弟吧。他知道自己还算幸运，还能有空去感叹。Ben完全跳过这些，在活死人墓里他和Hobbes腻在船舱享受每一刻，到了岸上在图书馆里他活像个酋长一样指挥一切，避人耳目重新开启培养罐，一边整理一边一整摞一整摞地销毁资料。Finch曾经也是这样，不管不顾热切地面对生活，在很多年以前。他想他是真的老了。

今天的天气不好，边界那场战斗错误地击毁了一枚过滤器，机械人还在组装备用机，城市上空的核爆尘读数有点偏高。阳光透过粉尘落下来，眼前白花花又灰蒙蒙的，地铁站的大门就在前面了。  
Ben已经熟门熟路，快速停好车子遮好伪装布，他停得很巧妙，勉强可以当作一个掩体。之前的路已经被开拓过一次，机械人带着他们很快就来到了曾经的凝胶墙。  
“你没见到Zoe挺可惜。”Ben透过过滤面罩对Finch说。  
“会再见面的。”Finch在地上的碎屑里搜寻，找到了那个小小的监控器，还是战前的设备。他把监控器放进衣袋，Ben想他应该是笑了笑，面罩遮住了看不清。  
Finch已经经过了第一轮的阿兹海默治疗，药物使一些久远的记忆会突然间过份清晰，比如眼前的工作台。他站在那座凝胶山的前面，恍惚以为拉开电闸看到那一排排灯亮起，看到Reese略微惊讶的表情的那一刻就在眼前。Finch眨眨眼，接过Ben递过来的融枪开始工作，两个人一起会快一些。  
凝胶山的边缘被快速融化，桌角已经显露出来。他们几乎是挖了一个溶洞出来，隔半小时就出去休息5分钟，Finch还在治疗期，Ben的体力在腿伤恢复后一直没跟上来。机械人底盘太大进不了挖出来的凝胶隧道，只能嘶嘶地在外面滑来滑去帮助清理碎屑。没事情干的时候就在空隙处朝拜太阳。  
“我们能改造一下。”Finch在面罩里透过通讯器说。  
“什么？”  
“那个机械人，它的电池板用的不好，程序设置也有点问题。”这是Finch的老本行，“挖出抽屉我能找些零件，给它改造得更好一些。”  
Ben来了精神，“我想把它的底盘改一改，太大了，虽然说能爬楼梯但是速度也不见得多快。最好能安上机械臂。”  
“我们缺帮手，低端机器人要比人好用。”Finch刨开一整片凝胶，哗地一声砸碎在地上。  
Ben用脚把碎屑往外拨开一点，见Finch呆在那里没动还以为不小心破坏了什么东西，赶忙凑过去看。

桌面已经空出来了，最先溜达到新世界的是一只鼠标，圆滚滚孤零零的拖着根小尾巴。在它后面那片几乎完全透明的凝胶层里，是两只一模一样的马克杯，马马虎虎地搁在那里。  
Finch停了停，掠过它们往更里面挖，“再往里是我的办公桌面，把笔记本拿出来能做很多事情。”  
Ben帮着清理周边层，把碎屑从桌上往地下扫。等到Finch冒着一头汗终于把笔记本给挖出来的时候，看到桌子上摆着两只马克杯。是他和Reese的。  
Finch转头去看Ben，他正半跪在地上和电源线作斗争，一点一点地把整个拖线板给拉了出来。  
“改一个插头就能用了，电量足够。”Ben说着把机械人招呼过来，“你有自己的杯子，别用我的了。”  
Finch觉得眼睛有点烫，大概是干活太久嗓子有点发梗。


	23. Chapter 23

时日过半，两个人都有点累了。  
“还有一个星期的时间。”Finch喝着大袋的体液补充剂。  
“没那么多，你得回罐子里去。”这话听起来好像Finch是颗待煮的豆子一样。  
Finch一下子就茫然了，工作的时候他还在计算进度，想赶在休战结束前把能用的全部挖出来。  
“能再回来的。先把有用的挖出来。”Ben安慰说，他不知不觉把Harold Linus真当成家里人了。这名字不错，比鸟好，他心里想。  
“车厢里还有些东西。至少能改造好几个机械人和机械手臂，还有大概就是能做文档处理。”Finch盘算着，数据录入需要一段时间，最好再多些零件，还有些这里特别缺乏的基础用品。  
“太多了，等Hobbes他们回来再说。”  
Finch突然为自己的噩梦感到愧疚。  
“别看我，他们一定能回来。”Ben狠狠地咬着压缩饼，那玩意儿难吃得要命，他想念船上那些罐头了，“如果不回来，我们就自己把这些给挖空。Harold，别指望着靠别人活，一点儿指望也不要有。但是在眼前的就抓住。”  
Finch从来没想过需要一个小自己二十多岁的人来这样教育自己，但是Ben没有说错。  
他们休息了一会儿，把笔记本连在机械人身上供电，Finch几乎没有考虑什么，就把那些号码们相关的东西全给删光了。剩下来的他现在不想重温，特别是Shaw和Root的。

挖掘还在继续，两个人头顶着头在狭小的空间里转悠，各自在桌脚和凸出的凝胶上撞出很多小块瘀伤，只是为了把桌子下面那个零件箱给清理出来，无频闪灯的光能透过凝胶照进来，为工作提供了不少便利。Ben简直感谢老天，他们的治疗顺序安排得完全正确，两人的膝盖和腿都很健康，否则真的无法承受这种工作，他的小腿正因为半蹲时间过长而发抖。  
“我还有些零碎，”Ben说，“捡过不少破烂。”他们合计着回去先把机械人改造下，等Finch下次治疗结束再过来时不用那么吃力。  
“行。”Finch体力消耗的差不多了，已经懒得说话。鱼骨钉比他自己的骨头好用多了，但不能一直靠它，他还不想当半人半机械。  
让人没有想到的是，紧挨着桌脚竟然是TM的那个箱子，估计是Zoe在信息战后把他们的物品全都堆一块儿了。就在Ben把零件箱拖出去如获至宝地翻里面的东西的时候，Finch挖出了那个手提箱，他把手提箱抱在怀里，跌跌撞撞地从挖成的溶洞里出来，一屁股坐在Ben的旁边，顾不上休息拉过Ben就开始和他说以前的事情。  
Finch憋了很久了，他知道他的理想虚无飘渺不切实际，把所有人都带进了沟里。但是Reese早就跟他说过，历史车轮不是因为他而这样前进的，他们都是轮轴里被碾碎的草籽。他就想找人说说，时空跳跃憋得人难受，这时候如果再来杯冰啤酒就更好了。Ben只从Clark收藏的杂志里知道那段历史，听当事人说又是另一番滋味，他对那个时代那段经历充满好奇。  
Ben问他，“人工智能用瞬间的判断决定你的生死，你能接受吗？”  
Finch摇摇头，“这就是Mr Reese存在的原因，事实上大部分时候都要等到最后一刻才能做出判断，效率非常低。”  
两个人由此发散就现在的基因问题聊了很久，直到夜幕降临。

机械人躲到角落去休眠了，虽然累了一天但他们还是决定轮流休息，没有Drake做后应一切必须万分小心。  
快凌晨的时候Ben把Finch唤醒，“给你看样东西。”  
他把Finch带到溶洞的深处，灯光把那里照得像熔岩一样耀眼，“你看那个黑影，”他说，“是不是你们的那条狗，Bear？”  
考虑到现在并不方便带回去，Ben只是围着Bear把它给马虎地融了出来。它保持着蹲坐的样子，乖乖地在那里，能看到那个明显的大鼻子。  
然后Ben钻进睡袋享受他的睡眠，Finch则从口袋里拿出铅笔头和半张吸墨纸，放在膝盖上开始写信。  
\-------------------  
Mr Reese，见字如面。抱歉资源有限写得有点马虎。我和Benjamin去了地铁站，你还记得对吧，我们挖出了一些设备准备做一些机械改造。Zoe和Fusco把TM也放到了那里，我的小宝贝，她像是我的孩子，John。我在考虑怎么把她复原，大概会移植到机械人身上，或许一开始我就应该致力于机械。我见到Bear了，老天爷我见到它了。还不能把它放出来，我想它会叫的，在城市里我还没见到过狗，一条也没有，不能放它出来，你知道它有多活泼对吧。John，请告诉我你平安健康，我很期待再次见面。Yours，H.  
\-------------------  
纸条被他写得很满，很多地方不得不精简，Finch在落款的地方犹豫了很久，最终还是写完了。然后把它折好放进衣袋，双手放在膝盖上，就着刚刚冒出来的黎明的红光，掉了会儿眼泪。他像个孩子一样用袖口擦擦眼角，并不觉得害臊，有些东西需要流淌出来，装得太满了。Finch脸颊还带着点潮气，坐在越来越亮的的光线里面怀念一切，然后下定决心把它们放在脑子的某一处，只在太累的时候才拿出来看一看。他才是那个最需要忘记过去往前走的人，他得加快脚步，去追随那些近在眼前的不能放手的。

字条在几天后到了Reese的手里。他刚刚又一次从培养罐里面出来，有点虚弱，大量的外伤包括脑部所受的药物侵害都在一点点恢复中，只是因为战争的缘故一直在延后。Reese脖子上挂着毛巾坐在自己小小的船舱里把那张字条看了很多遍，大拇指上的油脂把铅笔字都给揉化了，“Yours”变得模糊不清。他看得太久，直到那些字全部铺满视网膜，然后仰面倒在床铺上，把它压在胸口上。  
他也曾是新兵蛋子，会嘲笑那些把爱人照片和信物贴着心口放的同袍。后来他的胸口袋里有过Jessica，现在是Finch的信。他每一刻都在筹划，再次见面时的第一句话。  
Finch，见到你很高兴。  
Finch，见到你恢复健康真是太好了。  
Finch，想我了吗。  
他一定会在洗手间对着镜子演练很多遍，最终还是什么都说不出来。没关系没关系，Reese揉着眉毛笑，没关系的，他把字条贴在嘴唇上。


	24. Chapter 24

他们赶回图书馆的时间正合适，Ben把车停在后面一个废旧车库里，用小拖车拉着搬出来的物资从后门回了家，周围都是混杂的民居，满载而归可不是什么好事情。Finch累得几乎直不起腰，他没忘记把厨房的那瓶枫糖浆给藏起来，透过磨损过头的窗户观察对门的情况，希望那个小鬼头不要给他们惹麻烦。  
“国庆日，哈？”Ben把零碎设备全部藏起来，他在图书馆有很多暗门，Finch难以想象在这种改造建筑里他是怎么搞到那么多石膏板的，Benjamin简直是一只仓鼠。广告车绕着城区转悠，在巨大的电子看板上标注着三个月之后举行国庆庆典。  
“你们现在感谢什么？”Finch问。  
“感谢苹果泥。”Ben眨眨眼。

他们花了整整一个星期去整理这次的成果物，谢天谢地Finch有素描的爱好，他们现在有用不完的铅笔了。赶在进入下一个疗程之前，Finch把机械人的改造计划画了草图，Ben的理解能力比他想象的要好，虽然在焊接上面完全无能。幸亏还有机械手，他们能把电池板给改了。等到第二次再去地铁站挖掘凝胶山的时候，它就不需要那么频繁地朝拜太阳了。  
“名字？”Ben从来没想过给机械人起名字。  
“TM。”Finch正在给自己注射针剂准备进入下一个疗程。  
“你想把潘多拉连到它身上？”Ben指着角落里休眠状态的机械人。  
“她已经不是潘多拉了，不许这么说她。”Finch假装恼怒。  
Ben把针剂管子连到Finch背后的鱼骨上，看着他慢慢地沉入到罐子里，在心律稳定后又加了一剂褪黑素。现在是第二轮阿兹海默治疗，鉴于现在比较动荡的时局，脊椎再造要往后延。Ben伪装好培养罐，把自己扔回床铺，看监控器上的绿灯有序而欢乐地跑着圈。

休战结束后新一轮炮火再次打响，目前为止鹰鸽两派还在武力示威阶段没有任何建筑和人员损耗。只是宵禁被拉得越来越长，物资也越发紧张起来，除了生活必需品，市场上堆积最多的就是自家栽种的土豆和胡萝卜，很难见到新鲜食品了。培养罐全部进入了地下仓库，物种恢复计划被停止了，今年的国庆典礼上看不到山植花玫瑰了。机械战队每隔两周休战一次，紧绷的神经因为这种拉锯变得麻木而松散，采购和工作中的人们已经学会在防空警报声中不再狂奔乱跑了。城市上空的啸叫声变得有些可笑，像古早寓言里的狼来了。  
清晨比补给车来得更早的是披披挂挂的国庆巡礼车。国庆日前一天窗外的喧闹吵醒了Ben，他爬起来发现是巡礼车在装饰幕墙，一群人围着看热闹。那些装饰品有些年头了，一部分已经褪了色映衬着有点过分鲜艳的国旗，那些星星没有以前那么多了，殒落成了废墟，至少Finch说他那个时代星星非常多。看了下在培养罐里浮沉的Finch，Ben把数据记在本子上，转头去继续改造TM。他们已经习惯叫她TM了，Finch坚持这是个女孩子，真是活见鬼。  
门被敲响的时候Ben正整个趴在地上把履带一点一点撬下来，他不想让机器休眠就只能自己吃苦头了。TM转了转监控头，提起临时安上去的机械手戳了戳Ben的肩膀。Ben按了下眼镜上的放大器按钮把它收回去，疑惑地看了看几个门洞以外的大门。现在可不时兴互相串门，距离Drake下次来还有一段时间，他们不应该有任何客人。他随便拿了张毡毯扔到TM头上让她自己盖住，往门口走去。  
Ben站在巨大的铁皮包着的木门侧面，慢慢地把甩棍抽出来。  
“是谁？”他抽开门上的信箱口。  
“Willard Hobbes。”  
Ben一瞬间想到的是他们分开有多久了，那些数字从他脑子里划过去，他不知道。

Hobbes从门缝里挤进来，托着Ben的脸一把把他撞到墙上，手掌撑在墙壁上大腿压着他的小腹。  
“你怎么会来？”Ben在啃咬中想拉开空隙没有成功，只能把甩棍顶到Hobbes的胃上。  
“国庆日，”Hobbes因为胃部不适而皱眉，转而攻陷Ben的耳朵甚至是手臂，“总统召见。”  
“说清楚。”Ben把甩棍横过来抵住对方的横隔膜直接推开。  
Hobbes理了理衣领，把嘴角的口水擦掉。他还是那副讨人厌的样子，站立的区域好像都有阴影。Ben衣衫不整，大部分因为拉扯小部分因为修理工作，赤着脚，脚趾上还粘了机油。TM的机械臂需要Finch重新调试，每次给自己保养她都会把机油弄到零件外面。  
“总统有意收回活死人墓充作战争装备。”这船可能比现有的很多军舰都要坚固，它甚至配备了大量的机械人可以不用靠岸直接检修和更换船板，更别提那些巨型种植区和海水过滤系统，“女囚那艘的典狱长也被召回了，你得看看她的细高跟和牛皮鞭，让人牙疼。”Hobbes掸了掸自己的肩头，伸手一把把Ben的眼镜给摘了下来，在对方咬牙切齿的注视中给自己戴上。  
“怎么样？”  
“斯文败类。”  
Hobbes摘下眼镜折叠好塞进Ben的前胸袋，没有抽出来，贴着薄薄的布料揉着他的胸口，另一只手绕过Ben的背直接箍住另一个肩膀，他们之间没有任何空隙。  
“你要是没有船不如滚远点。”并没有任何挣扎。  
“感谢你这种特殊的表达方法，对于我个人安全的关切。”Hobbes只是低头仔细看怀里的人，他像那种会用皮肤呼吸的两栖动物，用周身的毛孔吸取Ben的气味。  
“待多久。”Ben一把抓住Hobbes的衣服前襟，甩棍落在地上，他们或许可以……  
“还有5分钟，Drake在外面等。”Hobbes绕过他看手表回答说。  
真他妈的见鬼。  
“女王也不舍得她的船，这个计划注定是个死胎。”这是个充满性暗示的外号，Ben几乎要以为另一艘船是个巨型调教场了。他对女性的力量有点心存恐惧，来自于幼年时那些体格健壮的女护士。  
他们保持着一种莫名其妙的近似于格斗的姿势互相搂抱了一会儿，用心跳撞击对方，直到Hobbes轻轻推开Ben理了理自己的衣服。  
“给我本旧书，随便什么。给总统的礼物。”总要为自己到这里找个借口吧。  
Ben从书架上抽了本精装的新约给Hobbes，这本的扉页上有描金的独立宣言，某个爆发户充满讽刺的杰作。他倒一点也不在乎给Hobbes找麻烦。对方收下了书，在翻看的时候露出牙齿，一如既往讨人厌的笑容。  
Ben在Hobbes的舌头上咬了一口，尝到一点鲜血的味道。然后把他推出门外。  
“再见，小斑鸠。”Hobbes的声音被关在门后。Ben跑到窗口，看到那个灰白的头顶晃了一晃进入到黑色的车厢内，舌尖顶着上颚发了会儿呆。

国庆庆典的礼炮声在午夜准时想起，Ben坐在培养罐前面看着Finch发呆。TM的声音接受系统被礼炮声弄得有点紊乱在那里嘶嘶转圈不停地清空内存，像个发疯的花样滑冰选手，Ben嫌烦把她给休眠了。“TM是位小姐。”Finch是这样说的，Ben只得配合着修改人称代词。  
Ben熬了通宵，直到第二天两艘大船离港的消息转到他所在的这栋楼，孩子们冲去看完船启航又冲了回来，夸张地形容当时的场面。Drake几乎立刻就传了消息给他，Hobbes与“女王”在参加完庆典后和总统私下谈了一会儿，现在已经全部离港了。如Hobbes的预见，活死人墓转作军用的计划泡汤了，他回海上继续当他的国王。Reese？Ben完全没有在意他的消息，贴心的Drake告诉他Reese也在培养罐里接受治疗，这样等Finch醒来后Ben还能交差。  
庆典带来的高涨热情在第二天晚上还没有褪去，当然同样还包括数起不知所谓的暴力事件，Ben想那些宵小都够不上资格被送去海上。他缩在被单下面听外面的动静，除了远处市政厅方向稀稀拉拉的军乐队的演奏声什么都听不见。宵禁并没有被取消，Finch还在罐子里沉睡，远在房间另一头，TM在大厅的密室里休眠，这房间还在正常喘气的只有他自己。  
Ben把脸颊在枕头上蹭了蹭，那股舒适的触感有别于平时，他多蹭了两下觉得热气从耳朵直接往颧骨上涌。犹豫了片刻，他没有起身也没有伸手去拿药，而是在被单下把手伸到了睡裤里面。Ben在培育院里没少见青春期的男孩子自慰，有些会在次日去医务室拿药，有些则享受这种欢乐，还恶作剧地把体液擦到胆小男孩的被单上。他用力闭上眼睛把身体蜷起来，假装背后有一个强壮高大的躯体像勺子一样地围着他，胳膊像发烫的热铁，大腿用不可逆转的力气挤进他的双腿间，那双手会沿着他的锁骨一根一根摸清肋骨的排列然后一路往下，他的手上会带着制作标本时用的去油脂剂的甘冽气味，他的嘴唇会恶劣地压在他的颈动脉上轻声说“Benjamin，你心跳得很快”。Ben用力蜷起来，在轻微的翻身和扭动中让手指快速划过，干燥导致的火辣疼痛让他尾椎骨发麻……从上岸到现在四个月，终于小小地享受了一次。Ben把嘴唇在枕套上擦了擦，希望那是一具热乎乎的皮肉，然后随手拿了件放在枕边的干净衣服把手擦干净抛到地板上。背后很凉，并没有持续的热气围绕，Ben仰面躺在床上，手指轻轻摸着自己的腰侧，像那个人会做的那样。在数清天花板上的斑点之后陷入了沉睡。


	25. Chapter 25

两位典狱长的到来和离开像是往火堆里撒了一把热碳，火星瞬间飘高，蓝色的火苗简直能直接舔到天宫上去。轨道空间站舰长的国庆贺电随即被公布在广场的信息栏上面，这封电子信措词严谨稳稳地站在中间线。似乎所有在海上和在太空的外派人员已经达成了共识，绝不偏袒任何一方。他们在组成一个隐秘的联盟，为了正义？开玩笑。当然是为了源源不断的资源，空间站里的工作人员可不愿意和试验动物抢蔬菜，船上的人也不愿意连着几个月都喝尿液过滤的水。   
空气压抑得让人心烦，即使是边界短暂的开火，那些炮声似乎都很难在空气中传递，只得化为了闷雷在上空翻滚。人们在隐忍和麻木中等待，结束或者是爆发？现实总是不遂人愿，拉锯说不定要延续很久，只是到了最后国旗上的横杠和星星注定会再次减少。海岸和运输线附近的人们已经察觉到内战带来的变化了，东方的茶叶药材以及石油再生品已经完全看不到了，来自回归线以南的鲜鱼和水果也没有了，人们本来一直依赖那里得天独厚的封闭生态环境所带来的残余物资。补给车上的都是陈货，蔬菜和鲜肉来来去去就那么几样，清洁机器人忙碌地搜集所有的垃圾一点碎屑也不肯放过，塑料和金属上全是再生印章。曼哈顿岛在核战中早已全部消失，废墟上建立而起的那座方顶纪念碑成了一面晦气的旗帜，整个纽约整个美国都即将被插满这些旗帜。没有任何人看好这场愚蠢的战争，周边国家正忙着与他们划清界限，核防护网在陆地和海上边界竖起，这里即将被孤立，然后死于愚蠢。 

Hobbes已经超过72小时没有合眼了，补剂的空瓶被再一次扔进回收桶。总统那一发没有成型的密令像在鱼桶里扔进一枚鞭炮，杂鱼们滑腻腻地只管拼命翻滚，玻璃笼子里的橙色囚犯们简直像发疯的弹跳球。他把透露信息的狱卒全拿去填了海，Drake的本子上禁闭室的使用时间被快速累计。在烤灯的攻势下Hobbes又损失了好几棵摇钱树，他不耐烦地用对讲机和金主联系，不意外地发现有些人早就消失不见了。Reese在上一次痉挛后已经在罐子里超过一周了，因为人手紧缺，Hobbes提前给他注射了褪黑素。激素和其他药物的混合作用把Reese弄成了搁浅在海滩上的鲸鱼，出来后他们不可避免会大吵一架，然后把怒气发作到囚犯们身上。很好。 

紧急线路的那个小灯在闪烁，两秒后整个通讯室的灯光都在闪烁，红光弄得人心烦。Hobbes挥退了全部人员，独自关在里面打开了通讯器。   
是总统。那个灯光表示总统私下召见。Drake在门外等候，神经绷得像雨中的蜘蛛丝。   
“Drake。”   
门打开了。   
“Sir。”   
活死人墓突然全速航行，即使是在舱底的囚犯也感受到突如其来的制动。他们远离原本的坐标，一直开到通讯线以外，接下来总统必须要通过空间站信号转接才能联系到他们了。他们那位年轻的懦弱的愚蠢的统帅，下定决心要打压鹰派了，为了星条旗为了美利坚。Hobbes偏头啐了一口，没理会Drake责怪的神色。 

已经三个月了。Finch越来越习惯在镜子里看到一个更新的自己，他会把以前储存的影像调取出来看看岁月的倒退到底是怎么回事，很荒谬也很神奇，新型褪黑素正在把时钟往回拨，颈部的旧伤也在愈合中。按照Hobbes早先的计算整个疗程差不多需要两年，但Zoe提供了新药，进程会往前移，Finch还没有机会去谢谢她。他去看过Root了，冲击如此之大让他痛苦了一段时间。他在一个又一个漆黑的宵禁夜重温过去的影像，整理和修复，Finch想为Root做点什么，作为补偿、安慰或者……未来岁月的陪伴。   
Ben开始变得阴冷暴躁，因为他们一直无法和Drake联系上，海上的战报不会传到这里，他们听到的消息都是那些人想让他们听到的。Ben只能猜测Hobbes在自保，与“女王”或者别的什么怪人一起，离他们远远的。 

“你不应该来找我。”Zoe给自己沏茶，专心她的早餐。门口穿着制服的本来应该是她的司机，现在还是那套制服，脸却变了样子。   
“我和他们失去联系了。”Ben保持着司机该有的礼仪和规矩，眼睛看着Zoe的额头，他的神色可不是那么说的，虹膜在阴影里闪着光。   
“你没经历过战争，你出生的时候地球已经是一片废墟了。”Zoe放下茶碟，“Benjamin，这种失联可能会持续更长时间。有消息我再通知你。”她说完便不去理睬他，等再抬头时人已经不见了。Zoe看了看外面的天色，她得去哪里找她的司机呢，锅炉房还是储藏室？真是个惹祸坯。 

Finch在一个阴沉的早上把Ben拉去一个地方。   
“我还有事情要做。”   
Ben正在把精力和脾气投入到TM的改造里面，机械人和TM融合得并不好，有时候一个指令下去会同时应答，像个精神分裂症患者。Finch曾经担心TM在Ben的教导下会不会心理不健康，当然是他多虑，TM又不是活的。   
“我知道你很担心他们。”   
Ben用口型说了句“放屁”，Finch索性改口说，“你很担心Hobbes，别跟我嘴硬。”   
他催促着Ben跟他走，拐过几处废墟，从新建居民区的夹缝里绕道。   
“要去哪里？”   
“去个地方。我以前没怎么去过，我怀疑你从来不去，虽然你的图书馆里都是关于他的书。”   
他们在一个小小的教堂前面停下来，如果不是尖顶上的十字架，会以为只是间普通的独立小房子。   
“我不信他。”Ben知道这里，这城市里就没有他不知道的地方。教堂的原址是一户家宅，战后慢慢建起来的，因为空袭和巷战损坏过几次，但每次都被信徒从废墟上重建。   
Finch紧紧拽着Ben的手臂，推开那扇有着明显缝隙的大门。里面已经坐满了人，有些妇女还蒙着头纱。圣父像上有明显的修补痕迹，圣母像外面还有修理用的架子，那些神像做的很粗糙，架子上的油灯摆放得更是简陋，没有金属吊灯，没有装饰壁画，没有彩色玻璃窗，长凳是拼接的，努力改成每排都一样长。宗教委员会在战后没有恢复，这一切全靠民间自发。   
Ben在这种环境下不敢放肆，跟着Finch在最后一排的角落坐下来，学着别人的样子在前桌上交叉手指顶在额头。有人在喃喃地说着什么，声浪层层叠叠可又完全听不清，大概可以传到很高的天上，传到上帝那里。   
“你没见过Hobbes长头发的样子。”Ben把手指顶在鼻梁上，用很轻的声音说，“他很像书上的耶稣，比他好看多了。”他用下巴指指那个涂彩简陋的神像。   
“人类总在没有办法的时候才想到他。”Finch可以想象Hobbes的样子，就和Reese一样。Reese的皱纹要更多一些，和善的眼睛常常很疲惫，都是他的错。   
“你觉得要是他真的存在，会乐意我们此时才想到他吗？”   
Ben没想等Finch的回答，他只是抬头看着虚空，眼睛里反射着油灯的光，然后低下头，和Finch一样闭起眼睛。他不知道该用什么祷告文，只能无声地重复，“请求你把他活着带回来。”


	26. Chapter 26

八个月，整整八个月。Benjamin几乎以为自己要在焦躁中升华了。Zoe说过，通讯中断可能要比他想象得更长。有一个迹象，权当是一种安慰。这个迹象到了最后几个月连普通人都感觉到了，那就是鹰派的资金链断了。加上一如既往脆弱的运输线，他们的战斗力越来越弱，时常得集中火力攻击一点，而不是漫天投射显示威力。机械和人类战士们在休战时期那破烂的装束让普通人都为止心酸，有孩子给咔咔作响的机械人送来润滑油，站在废墟上擦亮它的摄像头。家长们也没阻止，即使这些孩子可能就是那些基因有缺憾的要被消灭掉的残次品。  
“战争中的人性？”Ben问。  
“不，是自以为事。”Finch摘下眼镜擦了擦又戴上，“战争只和利益有关。”  
“你否认人性的存在？”Ben和Finch现在唯一的区别大概就是眼镜了。Finch的伤已经痊愈，褪黑素效果显著，即使视力没有任何问题他仍坚持换成平光镜片戴。Ben想这是一种嗜好，或者，一种轻微的社交障碍，他在地铁站发现一整抽屉的眼镜时惊讶得半天合不拢嘴。  
“人性是个虚幻的存在，中国人讨论过本性是恶还是善，几千年没有得出结论。”Finch回到他的工作桌前面，“这牵涉到哲学范畴，选你愿意相信的就可以了。”  
“和之前那副半死不活的样子比起来，你现在正常多了。”Ben招招手，TM迅速滑了过来，因为履带有破损半路一个踉跄，“到底什么时候才能恢复，我连个零件都找不到。”  
“交给上帝吧。”  
Ben偷偷做了个渎神的手势。然后带着TM去整理那堆从地铁站搬出来的杂物，他们动作很快，几乎把那里搬空，凝胶状的Bear就蹲在屋子一角。

敲门声。Finch熟门熟路地带着设备和TM转到暗室，让Ben去开门。在Finch还没完全转身出来的时候他把门外的人拉了进来，甩棍直接顶上喉结。  
“Ben……Harold救命……”  
Drake带着心碎的表情坐在椅子里，手里捂着Finch给的热茶。  
“Benjamin，你不能这么对我。”  
犯人在手心里颠着甩棍玩，他知道Drake擅长搏击并不一定是他的对手，但是手脚往往比脑子要快。  
“能让它不要一直对我……眨眼睛好吗？这算是眼睛吗？”  
TM正绕着Drake捕捉影像，两只巨大的摄像头像蜗牛的触角一样。  
“TM只是要记住你，忍耐一会儿。”Finch解释。  
“说正事。”Ben失去了耐心。  
“总统的命令，他要对付鹰派，我想你们也看得出来，现在的鹰派有个外号叫乞丐军团。”Drake报告现状，“Hobbes奉命退到信息线以外，避免被鹰派利用。等到了战歇期，总统会因为这个给他个无伤大雅的罪名，外加一大笔物资作为补偿。”  
“什么时候恢复的？”  
“两天前。密令在两天前的凌晨发布，两艘活死人墓已经全部回到边缘线以内。我没歇脚就过来了。”Drake等了等，“你好歹谢谢我！”  
“这是你的工作。”  
“礼貌！Benjamin。”Drake生气了，他也算是Ben的启蒙老师。  
“多谢你，Drake。”Benjamin一向从善如流。  
“你还要回去吗？还是修整一下？”Finch问。  
“我要去通知Morgan小姐。大船的甲板到保养期了，现在的物资还能做缓冲，但是Hobbes不愿意冒险，几条航线下都有乱流。另外这次我不能给你们带补给了，船那边比较重要我要快点回去，或许下次。”  
“你忙你的，我们没问题。”有Benjamin在物资从来都不会是问题。  
Finch把帽子递给他，现在的时令算是冬天，天上正在落下沾满灰烬的雪，多谢战争。  
“要我带话吗？”Drake打开门，高大的阴影落在走廊里远看像一只棕熊。  
“告诉，告诉Mr Reese，说我很好不用担心。”Finch说，Ben从后头看他发红的耳朵。  
Ben抱了抱Drake，和Finch在一起久了，他变得少了些不择手段的冷静。  
“不带话给Hobbes吗？Benjamin。”大个子好笑地问。  
“告诉他我要果酱，桑椹的。”（*见十一章）  
Drake抬了抬帽子，离开了。  
Ben和Finch跑到窗口去看，漫天的灰色雪花，他们像生活在火山脚下一样，街头破损的机械人头上盖满了灰烬。Drake的运输车像一艘小小的船，在灰色中前行，留下两道印子拐过街角看不到了。  
“他们安全。”Ben说。  
“没有什么比这个更好的了。”Finch回答。  
TM，它现在正式叫TM了，滑到Finch面前，胸口的屏幕上是Drake的影像，Finch连忙带它去电脑那边设定程序。留下Ben还站在窗口，他在想，这灰色的雪落在海上会是怎么样的一副情景。  
Drake来得并不频繁，但还是带来了果酱和Reese的便条。Ben偷看Finch手里的纸条，Finch则去用手指沾那些深色果酱。  
“几乎要想不起这是什么味道了！”他惊呼。忘记了自己不过睡了70年，醒来也没多久。  
他们像高中寄宿生一样盘腿坐在一张床铺上，TM拿来了勺子，两人分吃那个小小的罐头。  
“你不会想知道这罐头背后的故事的。”Ben说，舔着勺子背面。  
“我很惊奇你和Hobbes的关系，在一开始。”Finch把果酱调在凉水里喝。  
“我们来自你们。”Ben眨眨眼睛。  
战事依旧吃紧，鹰派似乎在做搏命，他们要打通那条运输线。自与大船的通讯恢复之后，这场战斗又持续了半年多。很多人为了获得更多的物资主动去了前线，政府并没有划定鹰派的区别，只是一场政斗罢了，某一天你可能会和你的邻居在天空相遇，然后互相射击。

 

Zoe站在市政厅的门口，人群从她面前潮水一样地流过去，又流回来。从开战到今天有一年半了，终于进入了正式的战歇期。这个决定远在两个月前就定下来了，两派的人还有条不紊地进行着最后的对战，互相在虚空中对射。Zoe不能理解战争礼仪，在她看来不过是性命和物资的消耗罢了。  
她笔直地站在那里，等人。  
“Zoe，我的上帝！Zoe！”Finch冲了过来，和她握手，然后两人拥抱在一起。  
“Harold，我真开心看到你能这样冲过来。”Zoe从来没有见过Finch健康行走的样子，他能够完全恢复让她由衷地感到安慰。  
“我活着。”Finch告诉她。他只想告诉他还在世的朋友这件事，他还活着。  
“Fusco没能来，Carter的儿子在战争中炸断了左臂，他们在救治站作肌体再造。没关系的，会好的。”  
“好的，我知道你们都好就可以了。替我问候他们，我们还会再见面。”  
“战歇期不知道会有多长，Hobbes他们将会有新命令。”Zoe透露消息给他。  
Ben问候了一下许久不见的Zoe和她那位无辜的司机之后，就一直看着杂乱的人群。直到一辆装甲车慢慢地分开人群开了过来。他知道他来了。  
Drake率先出来，把一个木盒交给Zoe，“Morgan小姐，给总统的私人礼物。”  
“Benjamin。”Hobbes从车里出来，操劳的印记全部在他的头发上显示出来，“我需要去染发吗？还是做个基因治疗？”  
“不需要。这样挺好，我说过的。”Ben说。  
“Mr……John……”Finch看到了Reese从车子另一头走过来，一路上被人群冲击地跌跌撞撞，但是眼睛一直盯着这里。  
“Harold！Harold，你和Benjamin还是不大一样。”  
偷听的Zoe因为这句话笑了出来，然后藏到Drake背后表示自己什么都不知道，顺便把大个子拉到旁边一点。  
人群很混乱，有人在喊，有人在哭，有人捏着念珠向上天祈祷。  
有人在拥抱，用手臂紧紧箍住对方，用嘴唇寻找耳后的脉搏，以证明自己不是在做梦。


	27. Chapter 27

活死人墓比想象中的样子要更糟一些，看起来大概有一次或者两次被镇压的越狱。曾经的几个出口被封住了，Hobbes说这船要大修一次，但是犯人不能大范围转移，所以需要重新规划一下。TM一下子有了用处，带着Ben和Finch上上下下地测量。  
见面后不过半小时，Hobbes和Reese就离开了，要去和女囚船长见个面。Ben难得没有光火，规矩地站着听Hobbes给他布置任务。倒是Finch，在Reese临走前索了个小小的亲吻，两人黏黏糊糊地半天没分开。

等Hobbes回到船舱的时候，Ben正趴在桌上画紧急撤离路线图，Hobbes对他的姿势表示不满，这种因为工作毫无进展而自暴自弃把自己压在桌子边缘的姿势。  
Hobbes突然把他拉起来，“你胸口紧紧压着桌子的边缘，”他用嘴唇磨蹭Ben的颧骨，“是想让我摸你吗？”  
“说的什么屁话！我想把这色情的念头从你脑子里打出来！”  
Hobbes抓住Ben挥过来的手，给他一记火热的湿漉漉的深吻。  
哦！Ben感觉自己的眼珠都要翻到后脑勺去了。他有多久没被这样吻过了？这吻能让教士还俗。  
Hobbes抓着Ben的那只手带着一起绕到自己身后，Ben糊里糊涂地就从要殴打他变成了搂着他。而Hobbes自己则掐住Ben腰侧，软肉下层是条状的肌肉，正好一把抓住。  
他们嘴贴在一起，互相推挤着去浴室。  
“你摸起来粘乎乎的。”Hobbes叹着气，嘴唇摩擦着Ben赤裸的肩膀。两分钟前他们完成了与衣物的最终搏斗，此时正完全赤裸地交叠在花洒之下。  
“是……因为热水。”  
被抱了个正着的Ben，手软得无处可放，Hobbes抱他的力气那么大，连心情和想法都能通过这种搂抱互相传递。  
“酸橙。Ben，你是颗酸橙。充分揉捏后开一个口就能挤出汁水。”  
“闭嘴。”Ben往后伸手去摸Hobbes，沿着腰侧往下滑，觉得口渴，上颚干得像荒漠。他能感觉Hobbes留在他身上的指印，烙在那里，滚烫地凸出来，带着他的指纹，每一圈螺纹都是紧箍的绳索，越收越紧，Ben并不想挣脱。  
他们有过性交的经验，可现在的情况又不同了。在心理和肉体上都想相互占有，爱意达到一个新阶段。即将被吞噬的恐惧和渴望搅乱了Ben的理智，他在Hobbes的手和舌头下发出浓重的喉音，避无可避地看到他略显狰狞的掠夺的神色。Hobbes正捏着他，手指在臀部用力，疼痛和挤压带来奇异的快感。  
Hobbes就着水流用手指进入Ben的身体，搅动他，贴紧他，感受突然变得狂烈的挣扎，几乎压不住，每一下挣扎都让他们贴得更紧。他能从Ben的体内感觉到他的心跳，也能从他们相互摩擦的胸部和贴在一起的性器上感受到。

“我以为你会，呃，插入我？”第一次高潮后Ben喘着粗气问，腿伤恢复后他的运动量并没有跟上去。  
“手指就行，我要你爽翻天，而不是痛。”Hobbes绝对不会再做任何弄伤Benjamin的事情。  
“你不想要？”  
“你想要？”鼻音里带着笑意。  
“住嘴，Hobbes。”  
“插入带来侵占的心理快感，我不用也能感受到。让我再咬你几下……”  
“你已经在咬了，白痴！”肩膀上一定会留下淤青。  
“抽屉里有油膏……”  
Ben得偿所愿地骑在Hobbes身上，睫毛粘在下眼睑，嘴微微张着合不起来，他想他一定在流口水，管不了了。Hobbes用力捏着他的大腿，嘴唇含着他的乳头，随着身体的起伏，一下一下地牵扯它。快感随着血液奔流，欢乐随着体液溢出。  
Ben被翻了过来，为了保持平衡不得不手撑着墙壁。  
“那面墙，”Hobbes突然反扣住Ben的手用力压住他说，“我们可以射满它。”  
Ben叫喊着再一次高潮，他感觉现在连Hobbes的吻都能让他射了。同时也感觉再也没法面对Hobbes的书桌了。  
一层一层的快感，好像在炙烈的阳光下冲浪，一次又一次地站到顶端，再被它带下来，被包覆挤压，真是疯狂……

凌晨时分Hobbes起床去工作，完全没吵醒Ben。而Ben则一整天都沉浸在性爱被满足的酸软中。没有强烈的欲望，但是下体那种轻微的好像在憋尿的酸胀感一直持续到下午都没消失，时时刻刻都在提醒他，前一晚和Hobbes一起享用的有点过头的欢乐。他有点惊讶这种久别后的纵欲，心想会不会是荷尔蒙分解剂的副作用。Ben不可避免地一直一直回想，咬住口腔里面的软肉防止自己不自觉地笑出来。见鬼，那种满足甜蜜的笑是什么东西！该死的Hobbes！没有勃起，但好像才射完一样。他想狠狠在他肩膀上咬一口，留下破皮的牙印。  
暴力想法在Hobbes回来后送上的吻里，消失殆尽，不比船舷旁边的泡沫消失得更快。  
“我一整天都在想你。”始作俑者说，“不需要性交，就能感到满足。我一直想回来，什么都不做只抱着你，让我闻闻你……”他把脸埋进Ben的脖子用力吸气，Ben被他闻得直打哆嗦。感同身受的滋味原来如此美好。  
于是，他们就抱着躺下了，互相磨蹭对方的脸颊，像两只打招呼的猫，享受肌肤接触体温相融的无欲之欢。时间似乎都被拉长了。  
性爱带来的激素分泌又持续了2天，饱胀的满足和幸福感终于开始消退了。Ben为自己流露出来的甜蜜和顺从感到害臊，赏了Hobbes的脑门一记巴掌，在被他捏屁股的时候。  
典狱长带着脑门上的红印去工作，咧开嘴露出一整排牙的样子让Drake不得不用背对着他。

和他们相比，Reese和Finch的性事远没有那么激烈和情色。他们像两株授粉的植物，仅靠触碰就能满足。身体的接触，每一次都能刷新大脑皮层上的记忆，每一次都很美妙。荷尔蒙的补充和修复增强了体力和感官体验，年轻状态下的性体验他们两人已经有很多年没有过了，一些被忽略掉的细节如退潮后露出水面的会闪光的细沙。  
Reese发现嗓音在性爱中发挥巨大功效，他尝试过光说情话就让Finch射在他手里，也尝试过听着Finch喘息就快速勃起。不着急，那么多年过去了，他们才互通心意，可以慢慢来。每次都能发现新的乐趣，今天可能是Reese嘴角的细纹，明天可能是Finch胯骨上的小小雀斑。细节的累积如此美妙，覆盖那些已经远去的痛苦和伤痛，是一种愉悦的增生。  
Finch想在Reese身体上必定有一个凹陷是为他准备的，让他可以彻底完整地陷进去。他被抱过很多次，在70年前。为了躲避子弹或者拳头之类的，Reese总是习惯把他藏到身后。但是没有过这种拥抱，好像科幻小说里的食人藤蔓，一直一直收紧，Finch能感觉到Reese的肋骨，像个温暖的笼子。他愿意待在里面。  
Reese依次亲吻Finch的额头、眼睛、鼻梁、和嘴唇，他贴着他的下巴，模模糊糊地继续，“性爱是清凉的药膏、止痛药、绷带，”他沿着Finch的肩膀亲吻到胸口，“是镇定剂、消炎药。”  
他慢慢地把自己盖到Finch的身上，耳朵贴着他的嘴唇，不放过一丝呻吟。  
“我会好起来的，你也是。”Finch伸手抱住他。  
他们在缓慢而柔情的性爱里，让伤口愈合。

“他做爱时是不是会发出咕噜声，像猫一样的那种。”Ben问Finch，看到他迅速变红的脸和睁得越来越大的眼睛，“不用回答了。”  
“你可以试试看绑住他，”Hobbes对Reese说，“哭起来眼睛水汪汪的像果冻。”  
Reese眯起了眼睛，让人猜不透到底是想揍Hobbes还是想把这个提议执行一下。


	28. Chapter 28

Finch带着Reese到Ben的住处。还没人救出过凝胶里的动物，Reese比划着不知道怎么下手好。  
“会不会认不出我们？”  
“不会的，别乱讲。”Finch被Reese的猜测吓到了。  
TM绕着Bear转，在凝胶最薄的地方破了个口子提取血液样本。他们很担心能不能顺利救回它，要是不行就得重新培育，这倒不是难事。但是Finch比较排斥，一方面看不得Bear死在自己眼前，另一方面不接受另一个Bear。  
“就好像万一我死了，你会不会跟着Benjamin。”他开始说这种蠢话，好像智商和矜持都被恐惧吃掉了。  
“你这么说我没法下手。”Reese眉毛垂到眼皮上。  
“我收回。”  
两人没有一点办法，TM还在转圈，它在等命令，测量数据显示正是破开凝胶的好时机，已经有了破损还是早点弄出来的为好。TM把数据一次又一次地摊开在两人面前，像个殷勤的侍者，只可惜客人们还在拒绝自己幼稚的恐惧。  
“这之前我没养过狗。”Finch开始剖析自己，“我想过，万一养不活或者万一我死在它前面可怎么办。”  
“它也有可能死在你前面。”  
“你把它带来了，我不得不。”  
“是我的错。”Reese顺着他说。  
“Shaw不在了。”Finch突然提起这话题，“很抱歉，但我看到Bear总是要想起她。我只是想一下John，很快就过去的。”  
Finch拿起融枪，TM满意地收起显示板，绕到Bear背后做准备。  
“说说看你的计划，对Samantha的。”Reese知道他老板这个人，嘴抿得比谁都薄，心肠又比谁都软。Benjamin跟他们说过Root的近况，还能查到一些医疗记录。Reese以前给人逼供的时候，弄残过几个，他不觉得对于Root这样的人来讲，失去记忆和智力有什么不好。她硬是被留着一条命，浆糊一样的大脑权当安慰。  
“给她留点好念想，我不知道有没有用Mr Reese，但给她留一些。数据库全毁了剩下的这点资料比垃圾还不如，我得从头开始搜集，过去的没必要留下。谁知道战争什么时候再开始，这点设备得给Hobbes他们用。”  
“就像搬家一定要扔掉点旧家具一样。”  
他们两个突然都不说话了。凝胶散开，Bear正软软地侧身倒在地上，TM给它戴上伊丽莎白罩，再把改装过的面罩吸到长长的鼻子上。  
两个成年人傻兮兮地半跪在地上互相握着对方的手，等着他们亲爱的宠物活过来。  
“这算是认出我了吧。”Reese拼命抵抗热情的狗舌头，最终还是因为跪得太久腿发麻而被一把击倒，Bear正旋风一样地甩着尾巴，忙活得有些不知所措。  
“是的。”  
Finch擦着第一轮时留在裤子上的口水印子回答。TM在一边暗着灯，他得去找Ben帮忙修理和改装一下，民用机械人的防御能力未免太低，才被Bear扑打了一下就击碎两块太阳能板，几乎能听到它自动关机时的哀鸣。

“你怎么来了？没有事先说过。”  
Zoe撩了撩头发，天才刚亮。因为停战，宵禁暂时取消了，有人喝醉了倒在街头。Drake站在她公寓楼的下面，增派的警卫转头好奇地张望，因为他手里那一大束白玫瑰。  
“都是花苞，在水里养着可以开很久。”Drake把花递给Zoe，“早上好，Morgan小姐。”  
前一天和女典狱长聊到很晚，又连线旁听了总统的会议，关于战后物资的转运和分配，西太平洋那里勉强给他们开了条航道，企图用几名女囚的自由去换取两船的新种子。Zoe才卸了妆换上宽松的袍子，也不一定能睡着，但是肩膀可以松一松总是好的。她笑着接过花，把Drake带进厨房。  
“早上好？我正准备去休息正好从窗口看到你，等了多久？”  
Drake很不好意思地在后面跟着，“我打搅你了。”  
“这年头花可贵了。一个月的工资？”  
“半个月。”  
“Hobbes很慷慨。”  
Drake撇撇嘴，好像在听人谈论家里顽劣的小侄子。  
“Drake你一直很专业。”Zoe把瓶子里的人造插花拿出来放到一边，接了点水，把那一大捧白玫瑰全部塞进去，蓬蓬地溢出瓶口，“值得Hobbes给你最好的待遇。”她转过身，后腰磕在桌沿，在晨袍下显得有点不可思议的年轻和单纯，可略微苍白的面容抹不去巧克力色眼睛里的机敏，“我来猜猜看。久别重逢，他们很享受吧。”  
Drake红了红脸，用手挠了挠脸颊，“很享受。”他来送花，并不想同自己心仪的女性去讨论另外四个男人的性生活。  
Zoe笑了起来，“而你是因为受了刺激才送我花。”  
“不不，我早就想送你的。需要点理由，Morgan小姐。需要理由我才能来。”  
Zoe静静看着他，觉得自己苍老的灵魂开始脱去粗糙的壳。Drake的眼睛像那种已经绝种的红毛猩猩一样温和，那么高大结实，像一座塔。他谨慎有礼，在战争期间穿梭于陆地和海上，Zoe从来不需要担心有一天Drake会失约。  
“我从来不担心你会失约。”Zoe说出心里话。  
“这不像你，Morgan小姐。”Drake的表情是接下夸奖后的满足。  
“我知道，但我从来不担心你。我会担心Finch和Reese，担心那两只小鬼，担心Fusco和那俩孩子。我从来不担心你。你要是说下周五过来，我就一定让警卫等着，设好定时器泡一小壶茶。Drake，你的能力足够成为更厉害的人物。”Zoe换口气，“但你太心软，会被自己害死。”  
“所以我宁愿待在Hobbes身边。况且，他需要我的时候我不在，那是他们两个最糟糕的时期，我要是在就好了。”  
“你觉得如果自己能陪伴他去流放，Hobbes说不定会成为另一个Reese，比他更好？”  
“虽然有过错误，但是现在也挺好。Hobbes有点讨人嫌。”Drake笑了起来，“好运气会用完的，我想在他下次犯错的时候能提早阻止。”  
“他不大一样了。”  
“囚禁和差点杀死Benjamin，在一开始。”Drake不介意把事情告诉Zoe，他有时需要同跟自己差不多阅历和年纪的人共享一下信息，“我不想再坐在培养罐前面记录他们的数据了。”  
Zoe过来，拍拍他放在流理台上的手。缺了高跟鞋只到Drake胸口，那一下轻轻的干燥的安慰倒是恰到好处。她抬头，Drake垂着眼皮掠过自己的鼻子看她，这个角度上，他们两个的嘴唇正在交叠。  
“总统有新的打算。”

Benjamin吹了声口哨。Drake皱了皱眉头，想要瞒过这四个人比登天还难。  
“你们亲嘴了吗？”Benjamin问完，低头继续画那张撤离图。他没想等回答，只是作弄Drake而已。  
“没。”Drake在Hobbes桌前站定，“据说有新计划。”  
“没人有能力接下那么多囚犯。”Hobbes知道他要说什么，“但是船在海上，目标太大。他想早点定下来，虽然还没完全决定。”  
“还要时不时靠岸补给。新方案不是随便提出的，你们应该想的很全面。”  
“我猜女典狱长出了不少主意。”  
“她不会愿意跟你在一块儿。”  
Ben因为这句话抬头看了他们一眼。  
“我也不愿意，”Hobbes摸着自己的嘴唇看他，“我们两个只会互相抽鞭子。”  
“也能有快感。”Ben说完低下头继续工作，留下Drake牙疼一样地皱眉。  
“我看到过地图，有好几个选项。”  
“离纽约最近的那个可能性大一些。”  
“不能太近，老鬼们的军备一旦上来，根本躲不过。”  
“我们要换地方，不要船了？”Ben终于抓到了重点。  
“一船的坏基因，他们要眼馋死了。Benjamin，”Hobbes问他，“你有喜欢的岛吗？”


	29. Chapter 29

Hobbes船上的囚犯减少了11%，大部分因为付钱托管的人在战争中破产或者死去，他们被像货物一样随意地卸放在某个还算太平的角落里，从残酷的牢狱脱离投入到更加残酷的现实中去。另外一小部分死于越狱镇压，还有一部分是自然死亡。Hobbes带他们去看过那些濒死的老年囚犯，皱得像晒了三天太阳的无花果。  
Finch对于典狱长的工作并没有什么指责，但是，“心理压力造成狂暴情绪。如果搬去小岛意味着更加灵活的生存环境，我能帮你调整。你不会永远都吃这口饭的Willard，岛主和船长是两个概念，你差不多可以建立一个王国，需要臣民。”  
Hobbes认真思考这个问题，他要避开战火、确保生存，才不会天真的以为会有永远的和平，他需要人为他工作。

当船上的其他人在仔细权衡该搬去哪座岛的时候，Finch在做他该做的事情，一件他很早之前就决定好的事情。  
Reese看着他把设备仔细缝进一个毛绒玩具里，Bear眼馋地蹲在一边摇尾巴，那是从地铁站里刨出的它的一个玩具，还没用过。  
“我觉得……”Finch整理玩具小狗肚子上的绒毛，“你不一定赞成。”  
“不算很赞成。”  
“其实，John。补偿这件事，为了她，也是为了我自己。”  
他们整理好东西，让TM和Bear互相照顾，然后下了船。Drake去和Zoe约会了，曾经的补给车改装了外观轻巧地行驶在还算整洁的街道。一些小小的庆祝发展成了斗殴，宵禁又恢复了。他们从码头出发，能路过曾经的那个图书馆，去拜访现任馆主，从救治站回来的一头白发的Fusco。  
“你们现在才来看我！”Fusco很生气，用靠垫扔他们，威力甚小，因为还有两个人在阻扰他。  
“之前不方便到处走。Taylor的手怎么样了？”Reese接过抱枕，拉着他们的老朋友一起跌进沙发里。  
“臭小子早上还在嫌弃我做的饭。”他用脚踢他的养子。  
“那个太可怕了Lionel，机械人都吃不下。”Taylor手上还绑着绷带，假装笨拙地躲避Fusco和客人打招呼。  
“他把两种不同的营养泥混在一起，还加了可可粉。”Lee过来帮腔。  
“好不容易从Zoe那里骗来点可可，你们两个臭小子。”  
“你吃了吗？”Finch问。  
Fusco连忙扯开话题，告诉他说图书馆只是他们住的地方而已，书几乎都被接管了。  
“你教得不错。”Reese看着两个小伙子说。  
“那是，Carter的儿子当然我来照顾。就是找不到女朋友。”  
“你得说清楚，有女朋友，但是没有愿意和我们共同培育下一代的。”Lee开始准备午饭，尽可能地把配给食物弄得好看些。  
“因为这个愁白了头发？你没注射？”  
Taylor开始大笑，“Fusco的头发是自己染的，他现在的女朋友喜欢白发。”  
“种马先生。”Reese拍他肩膀，Finch也在旁边笑得很开心。  
“去岛上？”Fusco说，“定下来了？”  
“Hobbes和女囚船长联合提案的话签发令很快就会下来。”Reese说  
“我们也去。”Fusco指指他的儿子们，“Lee和Taylor也一起，这里不能再待下去了。”其他人点点头。  
“我们也有这个意思，所以来问你。你们如果没有异议可以尽早搬去船上。”  
“嗯，别把我的卧室定在你们的附近。”Fusco捂着眼睛一副难以接受的样子，Finch早就把自己藏到阴影里面了，“其实我早就说过了！你们就是两口子。”

午饭后他们告辞，去此行的主要目的地。  
Root这次没有在院子里，战时这里被做成了临时堆放点，绿植已经全部被破坏了，每天的活动时间只能依靠病房内的虚拟布景。其实对她来说也没有太大区别，机械护理一直在记录她的喃喃自语，和之前一样，脑部组织的切除让思维在同一块区域定格反复。  
“重新注射强效褪黑素不能解决问题。”Finch在病房的观察窗前说，“Samantha的脑组织在战前已经损毁，记忆无法再造。”  
“有没有可能让她重头来过。”  
“从技术上来说可行，但是从道德范畴上……我们不知道她是否愿意。”Finch回过头来，把自己轻轻靠在墙壁上，“我不能把她当一个孩子从头开始培育，她以后知道会怎么想？她如果不愿意怎么办？我觉得，Root不会愿意的。况且她的身体状况也不是很允许，恢复需要非常长的时间。”  
“比你需要的时间更长？”Reese伸手去摸他后颈的伤，其实只有几个注射点，但是他总是忍不住要去确定那里完好无缺。  
“大概，要更长一些。”Finch任由Reese的行为，他们两个在走廊里有些显眼，但是他不准备回避，“我没有受太大的伤，Mr Reese。那些都是以前留下的，我的大脑健康，我也没有被虐待。”  
“Groves……Root是个危险人物，我的态度是，她这样并没有什么不好。特别是你还给她做了那个。”  
他们走进病房，两个人的到来对于Root并没有什么影响，她的记忆停留在最后时刻，没有他们。  
Finch把那只玩具小狗放进她的手里，让小狗的背对着空白的墙壁，然后按下开关。  
Root的身体震了一下，引起机械护理人滴滴的警告音，再因为渐渐恢复而停了下来。  
Shaw在她面前。  
Finch设法切割影像，但他找不到足够的声音资料，监视设备的图像又太过模糊。大部分是TM留下的，擦枪、和Bear打闹、吃东西，还有几次任务后回到基地睡觉的样子。全息影像以比平时更慢一些的速度播放Shaw的曾经点滴，间隙有两句模糊的对白，但是Root的听力受损并不一定能接受到。Reese在Root的身侧观察她，她没有恢复些什么，除了一直在看，还有手里紧紧抓着那只玩具狗。Root渐渐学会了怎么去反复播放那些影像，Finch给它配备了强效电池足够支撑上好多年。她后来开口说话，像坏掉的播放器一样还是那几句，有时候会突然冒出一句“Shaw？”，但也没有后续。他们一直等到快要晚饭的时候，Root蜷缩着在Shaw的睡眠影像旁边睡着了，才离开医院。

“我觉得自己挺自私，我说过做这个有一部分是为了自己。”  
“你不是Samantha本人，这是你所知道的对她最好的方法了。”  
“Benjamin说我还不够自私自利，无法生存。”  
“你是上个世界留下来的，最好的一个。”Reese侧头去吻他头顶，“自私自利的事情由我来做。”  
“这样我真的要没法生存了。”Finch试图笑一笑。  
“看来不能放纵你，毕竟还有战争。”  
“如果你死了，”Finch看着前方，他知道Reese转头看了他一眼，“我留了你的影像。”  
“有没有给我留你的？”  
“都有。”  
“最后的安慰？”  
“如果对于生存还有欲望，人需要一些安慰。如果不想再活下去，到时也可以一起销毁掉。”  
“尽可能活下来。会遇到好事，Harold，总会遇到好事。”  
Finch伸手想去拿仪表盘上的地图，他一直对战后的纽约布局充满好奇。Reese在中途截住了他的手，拉到唇边亲了一下，然后贴在脸上好一会儿才放开。


	30. Chapter 30

Zoe不和他们一起，而Drake坚定地站在她的那一边，尊重她留在一片疮痍的纽约的决定。  
“她和你说过小时候的事情，”Drake同Reese讲，“在这种生活里能获得满足和安全感。她会继续留在那里协助调配物资，直到再也不适合居住。纽约是她的家。”  
“太危险。”作为大船的管理者，Reese和Hobbes共享情报，在他眼里市政厅顶上的那面大钟正在倒数。嘀嗒、嘀嗒……  
“说的好像她不知道一样。”Drake难得这样居高临下，“Zoe有获取情报的优先权，她选择留下。”他低了低头，又抬起来，“况且还有Root需要她保护。”  
Finch适时地拉开了Reese，让Drake自己待一会儿，带一点不舍和骄傲。

作为战前的人，Finch和Reese的想法时常与现在格格不入，比如他们无法放下心爱的人，是鲜花也是枷锁。而其他人，更愿意在慎重考虑之后选择放手，也愿意留下怀抱等待其归来。  
“老古董，太过相互依赖。”Reese反省。  
“像老式五斗柜的四只脚。”Finch安慰他，“他们从战争中走出来，转眼又被卷进去，生死总在一线之间，想法更加豁达和自由。”  
“我做不到。”Reese摇头，“如果你坚持留下，我要么想尽办法带你走，要么也留下来。”  
“听起来挺浪漫。”  
“不觉得讨厌？”  
“不会。”  
“你在被强迫中获得扭曲的安全感。”前特工似乎终于想起了他曾经接受过的课程，“即使我目的不纯。有一天我会伤害到你。”  
“那你会吗？如果我这样对你，会不会感到讨厌？”  
“简直求之不得。”  
Finch跟着Reese笑了起来，两个人越笑越厉害引来Bear的侧目。  
“看来我们两个更加变态一些。”

Hobbes掌管了大船那么多年见过那么多囚犯，他甚至还跟Benjamin互搏过，都比不上Fusco难搞。融合了世故、狡猾、假装出来的茫然和重听、过分的好心、还有几十年作为底层警官摸爬滚打而来的各种奇怪的生存技巧，他养大了两个男孩子，一点不比Hobbes像养蚂蚁一样管囚犯来得轻松。最重要的大概是，这几个人里面没人会为了达到什么目的而这样耍无赖。不知是谁的基因出了错，还是某种“可怕”的传染病，都矜持地讲究礼貌。  
“岛上不能都是男人。”Fusco又把头发染回了原来的颜色，“你不觉得太可怕了一点？”  
[这艘船上本来就都是男人。]  
“需要劳动力，但你不能指望招募过来的都是基佬吧。”  
[Drake快把他赶走。]他不能再跟他对话，一刻也不行。  
幸亏有Taylor，他在军队服役时间最长又一直都在前线，懂得非常时期如何处理不同性别间的冲突，Hobbes因为他的进言可以勉强原谅Fusco。虽然一向敬佩女性的能力，但他有一船的暴力分子，不能让他们借着生理优势对可以提供健康卵子的另一种性别施暴。既然女囚船也有意和他们共进退，那么选择一个岛，一个男囚女囚可以分开关押，同时有一块中间活动区域的领土将是最佳选择。

两位典狱长获得了批准后，快速定下了远离大陆桥的两个海岛，然后抽出一半机械人进行改造，从海底吸上沙子在两个海岛中间堆砌一个独立的人工岛。人工岛正好位于板块之上，依靠那些早年设立的地磁稳定设备获取来自地心的源源不绝的能源，还可以和两边完全切断联系。船，总统决定暂不收回，它们将成为堡垒和城墙，早期的资源供给点，运输工具，以及重刑犯的关押场所。Drake和之前一样，来往于海岛与陆地寻觅物资和劳动力，而在Reese和Finch的多次要求之下，Hobbes和女王开始着手准备建立他们自己的堡垒。他们偷偷贩卖掉一些不太重要的囚犯，买家大多是亲友和爱人，然后从其他国家购买防护网发射塔。这些设备都在水底，如果有人来视察，也不会被发现。  
“有很多这样的小块领土。”Ben在地图上圈出荧光色标记，“大多是独立财团，也有一些特别小的国家。他们建立自己的核防护网和地下堡垒。”  
“我们没法设置堡垒。”  
“可以在海底建立，用悬浮器固定，有一点难度但是完全可以。”  
“我不知道现在的板块能不能吃得住。”Finch担心的是地壳变动。  
“地磁设备还能再用上几百年，除非有谁引爆板块缝隙。以战后各个小块团体的能力看来，不可能。”爆破是Benjamin的老本行。  
“除非出现一个想要毁掉地球的狂人，并且有人和他配合，另外还得避开多到离谱的监测器。”Hobbes为了人防护网私自拆除了十来个监测器挪到他处，没有精密机械人全部自己下水，深知其中的艰难。  
“海底设备能够抵抗大多数自然侵袭，除非这个果仁裂成两半。”Benjamin总是把一些恐怖的事情说得离谱。  
“诺亚方舟？”  
“我想，顶多是个铁柜子。”Finch适时地泼上了冷水。

重体力劳动带来很多好处，包括释放一些轻刑犯旺盛的荷尔蒙，还能促进情感交流。为了大家好，他们还并不知道另一头关押着大量的女性囚犯。Benjamin每天要比别人多花几十分钟观看人工岛的进程，然后越来越懊恼。越是疲劳，那份懊恼越是显著，有时会发展成暴躁。  
“Zoe我能理解，我们没法随随便便在哪里插一面小旗子就说那里是纽约。你是怎么回事？”Hobbes试图在这颗沮丧的海胆身上找一个切入口，免得他扎人。  
“我的图书馆还在那里。明天我跟Drake一起回去。”  
“它在那里又不会跑，大部分的东西都运了过来。”  
“还有一些古董书架和我的工具间。”Ben额头还有没擦干的汗，“我有很多秘密的暗格，这里没有。”  
“可以再造，我们要在人工岛上建立居住区。你可以有一个新的图书馆。”  
“那是你的岛！是你和那个性虐待爱好者的岛！跟我有什么关系？这里不是我的地盘。我要回去，回陆地去。”  
“女王不是性虐者，算了这不是重点。连那两个老头子都不眷恋那里了。”Hobbes看着Ben发火倒是一点也不烦躁。  
“那是他们。我只有图书馆了，我要回去，找一个安全的地方，我可以买一个地底防爆箱，把我的东西都放进去。”  
“但很明显这里要比纽约安全多了。”  
“那我去别的州。”  
“Ben，Benjamin，”Hobbes在被甩开两次后再次扶上他的胳膊，“怎么回事？”  
“这里是你的。那里是我的。”Ben不觉得自己在无理取闹，他神志清醒，觉得自己自私现实而冷酷，从来没有想过别人。  
“你像抱窝的母鸡一样守着你的图书馆。”  
“我的！”  
“为了它可以牺牲多少？”  
Benjamin沉默了，“那是我唯一的。我没有什么东西Hobbes，其他都可以放弃，我只有那里。为了保住图书馆你知道我做过多少事情。”  
“我们不谈过去。你不会只有那一个唯一的，会有新的。”  
“你又不是我的。”  
“哦？”  
“我没疯到要求一个活人当我的私有财产。”  
“不论图书馆在哪里，都是你的。”  
“我搬走了那里会住进别人。想想你的船，Willard，你也不行。”  
Hobbes从很早就发现Ben对于图书馆的坚持，一种超乎常理的占有欲。如果有能力切割房屋和土地，Ben会把整个图书馆一起随身带着。大概是幼年的孤独和受到的伤害，失去之后的不甘，变得不敢喜爱某样东西，害怕病态的热情会毁灭心爱之物。图书馆是他最后的变态了。是不是该和女王去谈谈，如果总统真的要拿走他们的船，恐怕不能比Benjamin更冷静。  
“这样，”Hobbes围住Ben的肩膀，把他汗湿的脸和身体往自己这边拉，“用短效凝胶，把你唯一的图书馆，带过来。”  
Benjamin惊讶地抬头看他，因为这个疯狂的决定而瞳孔扩张。  
“你是个疯子Willard。”  
“我要是能缩小它，就做成钥匙圈挂件。”Hobbes鼻子里发出呼呼的笑声。  
“我知道我的念头很疯。”  
“因为很疯的念头宁愿离开我去那个危险的地方。”  
Benjamin想一个吻可以抹掉对方的这一丝不快。或者两个。  
“你想好了，要怎么切开它运输。我不想我的船员在半道上被你揍下海。”Hobbes享用这个小变态难得的主动，海胆的刺都被他吻掉了。  
“要是……要是你没了船，要怎么办？”  
“有你的经验在前面，我想我大概会把休息室给切了带走。”  
“说真的，Drake要犯病的，癫痫或者偏头痛什么的。”  
[管他去死。]  
Hobbes不会把那么不知好歹的话说出来的，Benjamin绝对会请他吃耳光。他把恶言和道歉团在一起垫在舌头底下咽下肚子，手指挑开敞开的外套搂住Ben，把他汗湿的衬衫糊到后背。很多亲吻，还有按进肉体的拥抱，再多一点，或者换个地方，这海胆就会彻底变成颗酸橙。

Drake才没有犯病，他只是在归程时翻走了很多Benjamin的藏书，大多是哲学和心理学。致力于在漫长的小岛建设过程中，把这些人的疯病都给治好。


	31. Chapter 31

Drake穿梭于小岛与陆地之间，爱意和眷恋在一来一往中犹如交织的磁力线越来越密密麻麻。即使是Benjamin也震惊于他越来越多的龇牙笑，开始怀疑这是不是一种报复，因为他和Hobbes曾经的肆无忌惮。  
由于战争和工作的关系，他们见面的机会并不是很多。Hobbes在另一头的岛上，配合女王进行那边的监狱改造。安全起见，岛屿之间连接了大片的电网和警戒机械人，复杂的通关手续使得每天来回成了奢望，大概待上一个多月才回来一次。磁极隔得越远碰撞的时候越是激烈，就像现在Ben毫不掩饰对Hobbes的想念，Fesco好几次感叹这个Finch的复制体竟然和原来的基因完全不同，他的潜台词是他们两个实在是太肉麻了。  
Benjamin每天都会在高处站上一会儿眺望另一边的海岛，在Hobbes回来那一天开着沙地车去边界迎接，顺便孩子气地怒视女王的调笑。Hobbes很满意他日渐放松的表情，因为自由和安全，Ben的小脾气小动作多了起来，倒是鲜有真正发火的时候。他有时候会在想念中由衷地发现人类的情感和欲望真是很危险，Ben吞下药丸时低声咒骂，Benjamin你就像只发情的猫。没人敢问他在那片尚属荒漠的人造岛上接到Hobbes之后，那些消失的大半天都在干嘛，你要是真问他也真敢回答。

Hobbes的典狱长外套被压在沙堆上，距离他们50米就有两台机械人在推平沙土夯实平台。  
“你有多想我？”他问身下的那个人，大腿还被迫架在他的手臂上。  
“你有多想我就有多想。”Ben挪动着自己的背企图让折叠中的身体舒服一些。  
“我竟然还能等到这句话。”Hobbes叹着气把他再往上勾一些，添湿了拇指抹去他大腿上的沙粒，清理出一小块干净的区域。  
“别用牙！Willard你这个混蛋！”  
那个人只是抬起头来咧嘴一笑，Ben被他发光的白牙气得往后倒。  
“还要不要？”Hobbes慢慢的爬行动物一样地靠近，一边舔他锁骨间的凹陷一边问，下巴上还沾着沙粒，手臂的肌肉线条上泛着汗湿的水色，一大半沾满了沙子。  
Ben的回答是伸手拿过落在一边的瓶子，扔到他的胸口上。  
海岛上能看到的夕阳特别红、特别大，远远地飘在海平面以上，把周围的天空和云还有一整条的海水线染成金红色。在你不注意的时候，突然间就会落下去，把近乎墨兰的黑铺散开来。再过去一点能看到未褪散的核爆层，在隔离屏障的另一头翻滚着，不停地变化着颜色，间或露出内核的白色闪光。这可不是吉祥的颜色，意味着曾经几乎灭绝一切的一场爆炸，但是很美，比极光还要美。总有一天，它会在翻滚中消耗掉所有的能量，那些亮绿和青紫的混合线条会渐渐地散去，白色的云雾会重新出来，像机器中拉丝而成的棉花糖，一点一点地填塞到整片区域。  
“太阳要落下来了。”Ben在晃动中举起一只手，他们在一个沙丘的顶上，视线没有什么阻隔，几乎能摸到远处的那个红球。  
“嘘……”Hobbes抓住他举起的手按到耳朵旁边的布料上，在用力的时候脚趾顶着地上的沙子，往下踩出深深的沙坑来。  
“那里！神啊Willard……就是那里！快啊快啊！”Ben挣扎着想要往上挺，被越来越凶狠的压迫逼地尖声叫起来。  
Hobbes一如既往默不作声，喘得像只才捕完猎的豹子。他们在交叠中紧闭着眼睛颤抖，前一刻视网膜还残留着夕阳的红光，再睁开眼时天已经黑了下来，太阳每次都落得那么凶猛。  
“你眼睛里都是星星……”Hobbes把Ben的腿放下来，压着大腿根帮助他舒展，手掌整个贴在还在发抖的屁股上，混着沙子揉它。  
“我得穿着都是沙子的裤子回去，你这个自私鬼Hobbes。”Ben随手抓了把沙子抹去自己和对方肚子上的液体，手心凉凉的。  
“你又不愿意在引擎盖上。”  
“因为那样声音太大了！”背脊和后脑勺哐哐地砸在金属板上，在空旷的地方这声音能传出很远去。  
“那刚才的尖叫大概是它们发出来的。”Hobbes把Ben的脸板过去看那些还在工作的机械人，它们头上的探灯在沙面和海水上照出昏暗的线条来，矜矜业业不为任何事情所动。Hobbes在对方挣脱的时候吻上去，含着他的嘴唇嘟嘟囔囔不知道在说些什么，一边把扔到旁边的衣服拉过来，不管上面粘满了沙子，在Ben的抱怨里替他穿上。  
“现在就回去吗？”典狱长抚平裤子上的折皱，很明显难以成功。  
“待在这里会冻死。”因为沙地的关系，皮肤又湿又冰，衣服里的沙子摩着一点也不好受。  
“很快就会建起第一个补给站，你要什么颜色的被单Benjamin？不让他们进来，只能认出我们两个的指纹。”Hobbes嘴唇贴着他的额头替他把纽扣都扣上，有两个被扯松了，荡在那里摇摇晃晃。然后把衬衫塞进裤子里，一点一点从前面到背后，妥贴平整。  
“所有人都知道我们在这里做爱了。”这天底下没谁比Hobbes更加厚脸皮了。之前他还叫他“变态”，现在变成了“厚脸皮”，Ben对过去的自己表示愧疚。  
“我的领土。”  
“你要当国王么Willard？”  
“我是这里的管理者，和在船上没什么两样。活下来，抵御灾难，延续生命。”这两句来自开始重建后发布的联合国宪章最后一段。  
“我们两个可没法延续生命。”  
“我不敢想象有我们基因的孩子。”Hobbes笑起来，Ben啃啃他的下巴，被他胡乱地搂在怀里，企图用乱糟糟的衣服抵挡升起的寒气，“岛上的物种恢复计划很快就要展开，设备会先运过来，种子库要提出1/5的储备。你当我和女王选小岛作为基地是拍脑袋来的？”  
“1/5？那么多！”  
“纽约市的全部库存。”  
Ben脸上的红晕已经完全褪掉了，寒气让他不停地眨眼，“终究还是保不住……”  
“Drake在和Zoe商讨撤离计划，她想在离职前多给我们争取几批机械人。”那些大型机械人负责起降还能重塑金属和石油加工产品，是开发一个岛屿的必备品，依靠这些Hobbes能在短时间内自给自足。他启动了车子，轮子碾过被他们蹂躏过的沙丘，高高低低地调整着平衡，往大船的方向开去，那里灯火通明，机械人不休息。  
“你跟老头子们说过没有？”  
“还没，再等等，给他们一点时间。”  
“倒是没想过给我一点时间？”Ben拉着车身上的把手保持平衡，在风里直哆嗦倒是不忘找碴。  
“Benjamin，你都有图书馆了。”  
那些切割成不同形状的凝胶块堆积在临时用帆布盖起的仓库里，Finch和Ben每天要花上一半的时间绘图测量，企图完全复原它的样子。  
“不给他们留些什么？”  
“你什么时候开始关心起他们的心情来？”Hobbes侧头看他一眼，收下一记白眼，“等他们开口要。这本来就是重生，何必过于眷恋从前。”

几个星期之后Drake带回消息，鹰派聚集资金的事情已经败露，中央政府根本没法阻止，第二次战争在所难免。集权会议正在纽约召开，各派的支持者互相说着客套话，在新措施和新条例颁布的间隙，告示栏里滚动播放着冠冕堂皇地表示友善的祝词。政坛一向如此，谩骂斗殴相反往往代表着和平的延续，政客最怕坐下来好好说话。  
人工岛上的民居和监控台建设正在展开，防护网发射塔和海底堡垒也在秘密进行，Finch脱不开身，拜托Drake给他带回一块地铁站的马赛克装饰作为纪念。纽约即将成为一个过去时，他不求别的，只要Zoe和Root早点过来。Reese和Hobbes为她们在准备了深海航行器，只要在离开海岸线就可以顺利来到岛上，即使海面上已经发生核爆。

Reese驾驶着飞行器带着Finch到不远处的灯塔，核防护网尽管设置在海底，但秘密终归是秘密，之后还会建立起更多的防御体，像倒扣一只碗一样把小岛给保护起来，这些装备要尽可能地隐瞒住。  
“我不知道这里还有灯塔。”Finch在耳机里说，也算不上是灯塔，只是一根石柱瘦长地矗立在海水里，顶上的降落平台远远看来也就手帕那么点大小。  
“下面是一整座山，那里是最高处，海水一直没有侵蚀它。”Reese调整着角度往那片“手帕”飞去。  
“女王那边有一个发射器，在船头11点方向。”Finch发现一个暴露了的设备，海底不是平的，海潮的波动让本该隐秘的设备若隐若现，表面涂层能骗过军用检测设备但是逃不过人眼。  
“只有这块区域最浅，要么往外再扩建一些，要么往下挖。其他角度最后再看。”  
飞行器降落在平台上，也真的不比手帕大多少，石头地面只比飞行器的底盘大出一圈而已，再外层是往上倾斜的防护网，沾满了海鸟的羽毛。这里海水咸腥的气味更大，贝壳一定覆盖了灯塔的地盘，还有蔓延的海带和藻类。平台上都是被风干的鸟粪，防护网上羽毛在海风里往四面八方抖动和摇晃。  
“曾经的TM也就是这样。”Finch坐在熄火的飞行器上观测，记录数据，一边说着一边调整望远镜。  
“你是说，海里的灯塔？”Reese解开飞行帽的搭扣，看着小方盒子一样的清扫机械人忙忙碌碌地清理平台，时不时在轮子滑进网里的时候帮它一下。  
“孤立无援。Mr Reese。”  
“你做了最大的努力，把我们召集到一起。虽然付出了代价。”Reese阻止他说话，把望远镜往上托了托，Finch只得继续记录下那些数据，“没有什么是完全没有意义的。现在我们有一座岛，能从这塔看到它。”  
“嗯。”  
“你在哭吗？”  
“没有。”Finch把望远镜放下来，好像是为了加重这个事实，“Benjamin告诉我凝胶里出来就是重生。”他沉默了一刻抿嘴笑了笑，踢了踢被飞行器底盘卡住的机械人还它一个自由，“现在回航吧，Mr Reese，我们再绕着岛飞两圈。”  
“起名字了吗？”Reese在起飞的轰鸣里问，空出来的那只手手指顺着Finch的指缝塞下去，再扣起来。  
“这就要看Ben的意思了。”

最终岛还是只叫“岛”而已。THE ISLAND在之后的很多年里都是一个传说一样的存在，一个装满囚犯的堡垒，方舟或者伊甸园。

\-----彩蛋分割线-----  
“你给她配了灭火器？有必要？”Reese指的是TM。  
“Ben的图书馆要重新拼装，熔枪和电源都有着火的风险，那些可都是绝版书。”虽然有些毫无品味。  
“那能不能多花一点时间调整她的视像设备，TM不止一次拿灭火喷头对着我了。你不在的时候。”Reese补充，Admin的权限似乎让她把除Finch以外的人都当作潜在威胁。  
岛上幸存的物种还留下一些，有不少品种的野禽和小型动物。  
“John，我想养一只小狗！”Finch盯着一只路过的混种泰迪，不知道是哪一任的居住者留下来的。  
“你可以喊得再大声一点。”Reese用下巴指了指巡视地盘中的Bear。  
Finch连忙两只手捂住了嘴。Reese对这种姿势没有任何抵抗力，他侧身挡出其他人的视线拉下他的手凑过去就想亲，突然吊起眼角看旁边。  
TM一副要喷灭火器的姿势，在被发现后赶忙垂下机械手臂，快速滑到机械人堆里去了。  
“看。”Reese示意Finch，“就是这副样子。”  
“哦……”  
“在调试完成前，可以换成你主动吻我，或许可以免予被泡沫呛死。”  
他们实施了吗？Reese还挡着我看不到。


	32. Chapter 32

“医生，您得让她出来，我一星期之前就申请好了。”Zoe不知道应该跟眼前这位有点惊慌失措的年轻医生说，还是跟旁边那台机械看护说，他们两个在互相使眼色，看起来谁都做不了主。外面的天空是紫色的。

小岛的防御系统已经全部安置完毕，Hobbes借助空间站的定位支持，作为交换，答应在需要的时候提供80人的应急席位。他那么着急布置这一切，以至于岛上的人不得不像之前一样居住在船上，依靠上面的种植园和过滤系统生存还，当然是有他的道理。东欧联盟掺和进来了，给鹰派提供了武装支持，总统在一个月之前就离开了纽约，安全警戒提到了最高，即使看起来风平浪静。  
Zoe在提出离职前去了一次小岛，她想先看看那里。  
“Zoe！太高兴再看到你了！”Finch迎了上来，风把他的头发和衣服往一边拼命地吹，Finch看起来明亮又轻快，太阳在脸上落下光斑，茸毛在闪闪发光，像一株自由舒展的植物。  
“Zoe亲爱的。”Reese几乎紧接着就把Zoe从Finch怀里拉了过来，然后顺手把他们抱一块了。  
“John亲爱的，别忘了你还向我求过婚，事情转变成这样我是不是应该假装吃一下醋？”Zoe任由自己被他们两人搂抱着，她总是很忙碌总是用脑过度，能这样被抱住太难得了，太幸福了。  
“我不介意Harold亲你一下。”Reese很大方。  
“像个绅士一样吧，Harry。”Zoe送上了自己的脸颊。  
Finch给她一个小小的亲吻。他知道自己的外貌因为药物作用已经年轻了将近20岁，但是那个吻溢满了慈爱。  
“Harold，我要哭了。”Zoe擦擦眼角。  
Reeses也送上一个温暖安慰的吻，这下Zoe真的哭出来了。不过只是一小会儿，一边流眼泪一边笑她不是很擅长。Zoe更愿意和他们抱一会儿，亲亲脸颊，然后被陪同着去参观这个小岛和他们的住处，让海风把头发吹得潮潮的、涩涩的。阳光浓烈，风里有香气，是什么植物正在开花。  
“对我好一点，John。别忘了是我在给Harold提供源源不断的小礼帽。”参观完了要继续回去战斗。  
“我知道你一向未雨绸缪，但千万别等到最后一刻。”Reese尊重她的选择，但不放弃任何可以有说的机会。  
“我们给你留了房间。”Finch亲自选址和安排。  
“我会的，John。再见，Harold，给我留张双人床。”Zoe与他们吻别。  
“我已经开始想念她了，Harry。”Reese看着启程的船只，“进化造就女性的完美。”  
“John，Zoe和Drake是不是意味着……”Finch的关注点和Reese不在一条线上，“岛上会有小宝宝了？”  
“你那么喜欢小宝宝？看来我们可以和Hobbes提个建议，弄所学校。如果战争再次爆发，将会有很多遗留儿童。”  
Reese用下巴磨了磨Finch的头顶，他现在不太掩饰自己的行为，毕竟有另两个更加显眼的人在。Reese憧憬过以后会有怎样的小孩，但那时的他未来像一口枯井，可现在大不一样了。其实Hobbes和Ben也可以算是他们的孩子，只是一见面就是大人的样子未免让人失望，还是那种青春期缺乏引导的。领养一个，或者几个？他没见过Finch小的时候长什么样，再培育一个雀儿？他开始仔细思考是不是要扩建房子，以及想象为孩子们热牛奶的Finch。

Zoe在卸职生效后马不停蹄去了趟医院。比起看来安稳的外面世界这里显得忙乱，而且在忙乱中有种可怕的平静。这种平静不是好事，头顶悬着死亡，平静不是超脱而是一种无可奈何的麻木。伤员在撤离，重症的已经被移入培养罐，运送机械人在头顶上来来往往，把照明光线切割成碎片。  
并不是任何人的错，冥冥中似乎有什么在干涉，Root在离开病房的一霎那手中的玩具狗落到了地上。她夺回来之后就再也不肯离开了。  
“我不能强迫病人，Morgan女士。”  
“您可以注射药物。”  
“没有诊断我不能这么做。”医生摊开手表示他无能为力，机械看护在旁边弹出检测报告以示附和。  
“我要带她回家，”Zoe激动起来，她没来由地焦躁，可能一旦卸职纽约就不再是负担和期待，她排斥这里，想要快点走，“我去找主治医生。”  
“您的申请……”医生跟着Zoe往外走，他们对她依旧忌惮，“我们收到了，但是主治医生现在不在这里。”  
Zoe停下脚步，高跟鞋在地板上磕出不满的声响，“那我明天一早再来。”她尽量控制自己的脾气，“我希望您，还有您，”她对眼前的医生和机械人说，“能够提前准备好转移所需要的药物和器材，以及有效的文件。我会带人过来，不会给你们添麻烦的。”

Finch在那座灯塔上设置了监视设备，地铁站的存货比现在黑市上流通的要好用得多，通讯室也被他改造过，可以绕过政府线路直接连线空间站和Zoe的家。他们能搞到的器材不多，全仰仗Finch的老本行才在军用网络里辟出一条隐秘通道。  
Zoe在房间里来来回回，重要的资料和物品早已转移到了岛上，她焦躁是因为Root。那艘停在深海的航行器让她头皮发烫，恨不得现在就坐进里面离开这里。她甩脱了高跟鞋在地毯上踱来踱去，门口的警卫已经撤离，她随时能走，只要带上Root。  
通讯器响了起来，Zoe快步回到桌边。  
“Finch？”  
“离开！快点离开，现在就走！”  
“什么？”她很快回过神来，“我去接Root。”  
“别去Zoe，赶快离开，去航行器那里。Drake来接你，一秒钟都不要耽搁。”  
Zoe把通讯器收进口袋，连房门口没有关就开车去了码头，她名下的那艘快艇在众人茫然的注视中划开雪白的泡沫一路向公海而去。Drake的航行器已经在等待，Zoe赤着脚跳上自己的那一艘，Drake鲜有粗鲁地按着她的头把她往里塞。他们潜行到深海，Zoe忙着把自己固定到座椅上，空气设备还来不及完全作用，她慢慢地从一数到九然后便失去了意识。等她回过神来时，发现Drake正在呼叫她。  
“我还好。”Zoe说，嘴里有血腥味，“这速度太快了。”  
“忍着点。”  
“好的。”Zoe把自己往座位里埋，她指尖刺痛，肺里像燃着火星。  
“我们发现空袭提前了。”Finch截到了鹰派的命令，“岛上的防护网已经全部开启，从海底堡垒进去。纽约那里……”  
“我知道了，Drake。我得休息一会儿。”Zoe本能地拒绝这个信息，至少现在不要。  
“好的。”Drake叹了口气，他与Zoe之间完全只依靠声音联系，航行器设计成可以从大船底部弹射出来的样子，为了平衡压力连观测窗都没有，“我就在你身边。”他对着闪烁的墙壁说。  
他们赶在爆炸产生的气浪之前回到大船，上行管道将航行器一路吸进底层的泊站。Reese不敢耽搁，和Ben两个匆忙将神志模糊的Zoe抬去减压舱，Drake也没好到哪里去，他块头太大Hobbes几乎架不住。TM还在处理航行数据，Finch则站在屏幕前面，肉眼可见的气浪呼啸着冲着灯塔上的那个摄像头而来，然后屏幕的图像变成了一条线。  
他不喜欢那条线。在很多年前，医疗系统里的那条线代表着死亡。  
防护网发挥了作用，光斑在碗状的边缘上闪亮，冲击能量被防护网的吸收，气浪一波一波地袭来，多亏了源源不断的地底和潮汐能源，小岛没有任何损失。监控设施全部失灵，获取到的最后图像是巨大的光斑。通讯也再次中断，空间站为了防止被间接破坏移动到了领国的暂行轨道上。Finch只能让TM每天定时呼叫，目前除了微弱的啸叫没有任何回音。  
他们事后得到的讯息与最后的监控一致，鹰派完全舍弃了战争礼仪，纽约在爆炸中全部覆灭，市政厅和医院首当其冲。这种野蛮的行为激怒了总统，可还没等他下令反击，留守在纽约的鹰派残余分子就发动了自杀式袭击，将近80万普通民众和7万士兵在核爆中化作灰烬，临近州和公路设施遭到巨大破坏。  
Zoe大概是最后得以离开的活人，她没有违背要保护纽约到最后一刻的誓言，但是也懊悔于没有救出任何人，Drake一直陪着她，Zoe的眼泪落在他的手心里。  
“别走我的老路，Zoe。”Reese对她说，“千万不要以为是他们抛下了你或者你抛下了他们。”他只能说那么多，一切都要依靠她自己。

“你失去过那么多人吗？”  
Finch问，爆炸已经过去有一年，背后的纪念柱上刻着Root和Shaw的名字。很多狱卒在战争中失去了亲友，那些名字刻满了纪念柱的其中一面，有人提出辞职，要回去参加反击战。  
“那么多只在历史书里。”  
“一个人死去的时候我们总觉得天都要塌下来了。”Finch曾为此杀了自己隐姓埋名，而Reese酗酒到几乎丧命。  
“当很多人死去的时候，”Reese接过他的话，“只是数字而已。”  
他握住Finch的手，把他从那根柱子所在的小小花岗岩石台带走。人工岛上已经竖起小片的建筑物，周围地面一片狼藉，或者也可以说是一片兴兴向荣。  
“但是他们都从战争里熬了过来，”Reese指的是Benjamin和Hobbes，Zoe和Drake，Fusco和他的孩子们，还有很多其他人，“可以再来。”  
“我们总是再来。”Finch脸上是安慰的笑。  
“永远都有向前的路，这样也挺好的。”

“先生们。”他们回船舱的时候Benjamin站在船长室门口等待，一脸准备看好戏的样子。  
Hobbes从舱内走出来，他还是那副讨人厌的什么都能搞定的腔调，“总统有密令。”

 

.fin


End file.
